


Someone to love us

by Rebekah_Zellers



Series: Ryan & Rylie [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 13:39:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 66,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16041584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebekah_Zellers/pseuds/Rebekah_Zellers
Summary: Anthony DiNozzo Junior...  a man of great compassion that is underestimated by those around him.  What happens when Tony's heart is captured by filthy little boy with torn clothes and bruises?





	1. Chapter 1

Gibbs was keeping an eye on Tony, he could tell that his SFA was more than a little preoccupied. What he didn’t know was why. He studied his posture while he worked on his report. He followed him to the head twice standing outside the door to listen for signs that the man was not feeling well. There was something wrong, but for the life of him, he had no ideas what it was.

 

“Go to lunch,” Gibbs called to his team watching with an amused smirk as Bishop and McGee all but ran for the elevator. Tony pulled food from his desk and started to eat, his fingers flying over the keys working on something that had his full attention. 

 

Standing slowly, Gibbs made his way out of the bullpen, down to the deli on the corner for his usual plus something for Tony that was more substantial than the sandwich and apple he had. Maybe Tony’s issue was money; he had extra worries now that his father was living in the area. Maybe the limited income of the older man was straining Tony’s finances. He would have to see what he could find out discreetly and if that were the case, he would help his father find some appropriate part time work.

 

Pulling up a chair, Gibbs put two sandwiches, two bags of chips, a coffee and a tea on Tony’s desk. “How to recognize hidden signs of child abuse?” 

 

“I’m sorry; it’s personal. I shouldn’t be looking this up on work time. Won’t happen again,” Tony glanced down at his desk to find his lunch replaced with what Gibbs bought him. “Thanks for lunch, Boss. I didn’t mean to worry you.”

 

“How do you know I’m worried?” Gibbs watched Tony’s face for an answer.

 

“You always buy me tea with honey in it when you are worried,” Tony smiled. “I’ve got a lot on my mind today; I didn’t mean for it to carry over into my work.”

 

“Want to share?” Gibbs questioned; he would listen to anything that was on his agent’s mind.

 

“There is a little boy at the community center,” Tony paused. “He’s small for his age. He didn’t weigh much to begin with but he’s lost weight. I’ve tried to approach him, but he runs off; he likes to just stand and watch. He was filthy yesterday, limping and he seemed terrified.”

 

“Catch a name?” Gibbs pushed gently. His heart was breaking for the little boy amid the surge of pride he was feeling for his agent. Tony was a compassionate man with a troubled childhood. He was going to have to keep a close eye on Tony; catch him if things got too personal.

 

“Ryan,” Tony shrugged. “Only figured that out when I heard someone call his name. This one has my gut churning, Gibbs. Can’t shake the feeling that something is really wrong in his world.”

 

“Tony,” Gibbs paused. He had to read carefully, if he blew this there was no going back. “With me and grab your gear and food.” Turning on his heels, Gibbs made his way to this desk to grab his gun and badge. 

 

“What are we doing?” Tony questioned when the elevator let them out in autopsy.

 

“Hey Duck,” Gibbs called as they walked in. “Can we use your office?”

 

“Certainly, Jethro.” Ducky was curious, but knew better than to question anything; Gibbs would come to him soon.

 

“Log in, do what you need to do from here.” Gibbs turned and started out of the office. “No need to have anyone nosing around in this, we need to proceed with caution and discretion.”

 

“My computer,” Tony pointed towards the door. “I don’t think I turned it off.”

 

“Eat,” Gibbs pulled out his phone. “Abby, go up to the squad room and power off DiNozzo’s computer. Then come down to Ducky’s office.” Turning back towards Tony, Gibbs squeezed his shoulder. “We’ll figure it out.”

 

“We?” Tony was stunned; he had not intended on having Gibbs step in the middle of this with him. “Boss, I don’t know what to say.”

 

“You’re not supposed to be talking,” Gibbs pushed Tony’s sandwich and tea towards him. “I want that gone by the time I get back.”

 

Pausing at the door, Gibbs turned to watch his agent. There was so much concern on Tony’s face, a fire in his eyes that had been missing for a long time. “I’ll call Darcy,” Gibbs said softly. “Ask her to come over here; you can tell her what you know; see if she can track down something.”

 

“Really?” Tony was stunned. “I mean, thanks Gibbs.”

 

Gibbs gut churned. He knew Tony well enough to know that he wouldn’t let this go until he knew Ryan was safe. With so many things unknown, Gibbs knew he would have to keep a close eye on Tony. 

 

“Gibbs,” Abby was out of breath. “I shut down Tony’s computer. I grabbed his bottle of water and juice from my fridge too. Where is he? Is he okay? He’s not hurt is he?”

 

“Abbs,” Gibbs kissed her cheek. “Calm down; he needs some help doing some research; personal research. I’ll be back in a little while; I need to check into something. Make sure he eats and get him to drink that juice.” 

 

With Abby on the job, Jethro made his way up to the director. Something in the Gibbs’ gut was churning hard enough that he figured Vance should know. Ready for a battle, Gibbs was shocked when Vance opened his mouth.

 

“I’ll pull you off of rotation,” Vance looked out his window. “Do you know where this community center is?”

 

“Yep,” Gibbs nodded. “Tony’s been volunteering there for years. Helped him hang their basketball hoops and paint their common area.” 

 

“How’d he get you to do that?” Vance smirked. 

 

“Asked me one day what the best type of paint for concrete walls was.” Gibbs shrugged. “When I found out what he was doing, Abby, McGee, Palmer, Ducky and I went to help.”

 

“Did Dr. Mallard happen to do anything out of the goodness of his heart?” Vance smiled. 

 

“Donated new balls for the kids,” Gibbs remembered the day so vividly. “The day the new stuff came, we went. Played ball for ten hours; could barely move the next day. The kids were so happy.”

 

“That's what started your team’s yearly community service day that seems to have spread through my whole agency?” Now the mystery was solved, he wasn’t complaining. He had joined them a few times with his children; the learning experience was amazing.

 

“Let’s go check out this neighborhood,” Vance stopped. “Give me ten minutes, I’ll change into my gym clothes. Wouldn’t be a bad idea if you did too. Two men dressed in sweats are going to get a lot less attention than two men dressed in suits.”

 

Armed with general information from Rick, the program director at the community center, Vance headed towards the run down apartments with Gibbs. An ambulance at the front of the building made their blood run cold. A body covered with a sheet, was being carried on a stretcher towards the open doors.

 

“What happened?” Vance questioned as he looked at the building. “Who is that?”

 

“Brenda Thompson,” the paramedic said softly. “Cancer; it looks like it had been a long battle. She was skin and bones.”

 

“There any kids?” Gibbs questioned, maybe this woman wasn’t part of their mystery.

 

“Son, Ryan and a daughter, Rylie.” The sadness that radiated from the EMT. “They aren’t up there; we were told by neighbors, their names. I can get you a copy of my report; it should be enough to launch a social service investigation.”

 

“We need to find those kids,” Leon looked at the building. “We’re going to need DiNozzo.” Turning back towards the sedan, Leon paused. “We’ll get the local LEOs to check the building and report to us.”

 

“Let these people deal with the enemy they know,” Gibbs nodded. 

 

“After we find these kids,” Vance looked out the window of the sedan, the scenery a blur. “What happens next?”

 

“I don’t know,” Gibbs shrugged. “Taking it one step at a time; find them first, then we’ll take the next step. DiNozzo’s gut is the lead on this, Leon. If you are in on this, you have to let him have the lead. We owe him that.”

 

“Gibbs called,” Tony whispered. “The mother is dead.” Tears formed in Tony’s eyes, memories of the moment his mother passed filling his head. “Ryan and his sister aren’t there. Father doesn’t seem to be either. LEOs are searching the building, collecting evidence.”

 

“I heard,” Abby gave Tony a hug as she spoke. “I called in a favor, we are going to be processing everything here. Vance just has to approve it.”

 

“He’s two years younger than I was,” Tony whispered. “I still remember her last breath; the way she smelled at the funeral. They put her favorite perfume on her. If I close my eyes, I can feel how soft her hands were when she was caressing my face. She was singing to me, caressing my face the whole time, then she just closed her eyes.”

 

“I’m so sorry,” Abby wiped the tears that were at the corner of Tony’s eyes. “I can tell by how much you miss her that she loved you with her whole heart.”

 

“That she did,” Senior’s voice filled the room. “He was the whole reason she fought so long, so hard. Every day, she lived for her little boy, our little boy, until cancer got bigger than her will to live.”

 

“If love could save me, I’d live forever.” Tony whispered. “She used to tell me that.” Blowing out a breath to calm himself, Tony turned to his father. “What brings you here, dad? How’d you know I was down here.”

 

“Gibbs,” Senior whispered. “He called me, told me that there was something that I could help with. Here I am; he told me to wear comfortable clothes and shoes made for walking.”

 

“Boss?” Tony questioned softly as Gibbs walked through the door. 

 

“Trust me,” Gibbs whispered in Tony’s ear. “I’ve got your six, Tony. Let him help; it may be what you both need in the end.”

 

“Tony,” Tim walked into autopsy pushing Delilah. “We’re here to help. Bishop is on her way; she went to change her clothes and see if she can get anything on the father.”

 

“How’d you?” Tony was shocked; he didn’t expect his team to support him.

 

“Abby,” Tim shrugged. “She can’t keep a secret. This doesn’t have to be a secret; this is what friends do.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Rick!” Tony called out to his friend. “Has Ryan been around?”

 

“No,” Rick shook his head. “Police have been around asking questions about him and his sister. What’s wrong? I haven’t seen your work friends since we painted.”

 

“Ryan and his sister, Riley are missing.” Tony explained. “Their mom died today; the preliminary on her death is cancer.” Walking to the door, Tony scanned the parking lot. “The local police say he and his sister aren’t in the building.”

 

“Agent DiNozzo?” A uniformed officer approached. “I took pictures of the apartment, off the record, of course.” Tony, Gibbs, Vance and McGee reviewed the pictures one by one. The apartment was void of anything would indicate children lived there. There were no toys or clothing. If it weren’t for the twin mattresses in one of the rooms, the only inhabitant would have appeared to be the deceased.

 

“Did the neighbors give you anything about the father?” Vance questioned. “Our people are trying to do something digging, but with such limited information to go on, we are a bit disadvantaged.

 

“Preston Thompson, he works the counter over at Bud’s gun shop,” Officer Marcus stated. “Owner says that he shows up, knows his guns. Seems to have a real fascination with firearms. Never told him about a dying wife or his two kids. They say he is clean shaven, well groomed. Presentable is how they describe him. Doesn’t fit the state of the apartment or the condition of the mother’s body.”

 

“We need to start looking for the kids,” Tony started towards the apartment building trying to think like he was Ryan. “How old is Rylie?”

 

“Neighbors says she’s two,” the officer looked at the file in his hand. “There were no pictures or anything in the apartment for us to use for an amber alert. The father was not on the schedule to work today.”

 

“Did the owner happen to say if he has purchased a gun?” McGee questioned.

 

“He has one in lay-a-way.” Officer Marcus looked at his notes once more, he knew the question that was coming and it was going to be his fault that he did not have the answer.

 

“Is that gun still at the shop?” Vance questioned. He was growing concerned about the fact that Tony’s father and Delilah were present to help look for the children. It was possible there was a great deal of danger that came with looking for these children.

 

“I didn’t ask,” pulling the phone, Marcus called the owner. “Owner says the gun is missing along with four clips.”

 

“Dad,” Tony pulled his father close. “I want you to go inside that building; the walls are concrete so you’ll be safe in the back office. Take Ducky, Palmer, Deloris, Abby and Delilah with you. You don’t come out of there until I come get you, do you understand?”

 

“Junior,” Senior’s voice shook. “Be careful.”

 

“Abbs,” Tony kissed his friend’s cheek as he pulled his weapon. “You don’t let them come out. No matter what you hear, you don’t come out. Stay in the storage room of the office.”

 

With everyone secure, Tony headed across the courtyard towards the apartments. Stopping outside the back of the building, Tony closed his eyes to center himself. Tapping into the emotions of when he was a child, his mother’s dead body having been removed from his company. Opening his eyes, Tony started to look around.

 

“You okay?” Gibbs questioned softly with his hand on Tony’s shoulder.

 

“Yeah,” Tony nodded. “Thought maybe if I could remember how that day felt, I could figure out where Ryan went.” Looking around the back, Tony soon found a clue. “Gibbs, he wouldn’t be able to carry his sister what if he had a wagon stashed? There was a wagon with broken sides at the center.” Thinking hard, Tony nodded. “I saw Ryan collecting recycling in it last week.”

 

“Those are wagon tracks,” Gibbs pointed. “We need to split up.” The wagon tracks took them approximately half a mile before they lost them in the gravel and pavement. There was no way they could continue together; in order to be most effective, they’d have to split up.

 

“Boss,” Tony paused. “I’ll take the LEOs, you take Vance and Bishop and McGee are together.”

 

“No,” Vance shook his head. “You take Gibbs; I will take the LEOs. You are the familiar face that Ryan may respond to. I would rather that they aren’t antagonized, father included, by the uniforms.” 

 

Resisting the urge to call out to the children, Tony kept his gun at his side as he scanned the area. There were only so many places that two children could manage to get into. Nobody said a word when Tony dropped to his knees.

 

“Bishop?” Tony called to his team mate. “What do you see?”

 

“Two possibilities,” Bishop smiled. “The abandoned box car by the railroad tracks and the guard shed over there.”

 

“What are you thinking?” Vance questioned as he stooped next to Tony. It had taken him a few minutes, but he finally realized that Tony had dropped to his knees to see the world at a child’s level.

 

“The box car is going to be hot,” Tony scanned the area again. “The shed has the things that Ryan would consider a luxury on the run with a toddler.”

 

“Running water and a toilet,” Gibbs whispered. “That’s good work, Tony.”

 

“If I was a child, that is where I would go. If I were a man with a gun that hates his children; I would hide out in the box car waiting for Ryan to come out. He knows the boy; he knows that he will come out to get the basics.” Tony looked around the area some more. “Or, he could be on the overpass. That would get him a clear shot; all they would have to do is move around a window.”

 

“Why doesn’t he just shoot up the shack?” Tim questioned.

 

“One or two shots, nobody will think much of it in a neighborhood like this. Fire off four clips, someone is going to call the police.” Tony took a deep breath. “Director, take the LEOs to the back side of that box car. That will keep you out his line of vision if he’s on the overpass or in the boxcar. You’ll be able to see him, but he won’t be able to see you.”

 

“Bish, McGee,” Tony scanned the area. “You stay right here; you’re my back up. Gibbs, I’m going across the compound. I’m going to draw his fire. I want you to go around the back side of the shed; see if you can get in. If not, you are going to signal Vance and Vance will signal me.”

 

“Tony,” Gibbs gut churned at the thought of his friend putting himself in the line of someone’s fire. “I’ll draw his fire; you go after those children.”

 

“No,” Tony shook his head. “We go with my original plan. If something happens, you are the only person I trust to, see that they are taken care of. Gibbs, I need you to see this through. Give those children a better childhood than the circumstances they were dealt.”

 

“You stay sharp,” Gibbs paused, then pulled Tony into a hug. “I’m proud of you.”

 

There was a sharp intake of breath as the little boy in Tony was overjoyed by those four words. “Gibbs,” Tony blinked hard to clear tears. “You tell my dad, I forgive him. I love you, both.” Pulling himself up to full height, Senior Field Agent, Very Special Anthony DiNozzo drew his gun and started towards the middle of the train yard; his trust fully in the hands of his team.

 

Gibbs had made his way to the back of the shack finding the door padlocked, he signaled Vance then time stood still. A flicker of reflection from the sun off of metal turned every eye on the ground towards the overpass. Tony managed to roll out of the way just seconds before the bullet hit the ground where he had stood. Multiple shots echoed through the railroad yard only silenced when the body of Preston Thompson fell to the ground.

 

“You okay?” Gibbs yelled as he ran across the yard to Tony. “DiNozzo?”

 

“Yeah,” Tony nodded. “Did you check the shack?”

 

“No,” helping Tony up, Gibbs walked cautiously with his agent to the building. “We’ll take it slow.” Easing the door open the two agents eased inside, their stomachs turning at the stench that came off the children. 

 

“Ryan?” Tony called softly to where the little boy was barely conscious on the ground. “Buddy, it’s Tony from the center. You watch me play basketball. Remember?”

 

“Did you kill my dad?” Ryan questioned so softly, Tony barely heard him.

 

“Someone did,” Tony’s voice was a whisper. 

 

“You’re a policeman?” Ryan clutched at Tony’s arm; afraid he would leave him.

 

“I am,” Tony choked on his tears. “I’m going to keep you and your sister safe now.” Picking up the little boy, Tony held him tight. “My friend is going to get your sister, he’s a policeman too.”

 

“He is a bad man,” Ryan trembled. “He’s really dead?”

 

“He is,” Tony started for the door. “Let’s cover your eyes, the suns sort of bright.” Lifting the little boy so that his eyes were shaded from the sun, Tony DiNozzo stepped out into the midday sun with a child in his arms, his heart full of pain, anger, grief and sadness.

 

“Tony?” Ryan patted the man’s neck. “Did you poke him with a stick? Make sure he is dead?”

 

“See that man over there with the grumpy look on his face?” Tony questioned and watched for Ryan to nod. “That’s the big boss; I made him poke him with a stick and he didn’t move. He’s never going to hurt you again; I promise.”

 

“Junior!” Senior ran to his son. “You okay? Tim called us, told us it was over. Who is this handsome fellow?”

 

“Dad,” Tony hugged Ryan. “This is Ryan and his sister Rylie. They are our new friends and we are going to work really hard at protecting them.”

 

“Hi Ryan,” Senior smiled at the little boy. “It’s nice to meet you.”

 

“My dad is over there,” Ryan pointed. “He’s dead and can’t hurt us no more.”

 

“That’s very sad,” Senior turned to look at the scene. “I’m sure you’re going to miss him.”

 

“I’m glad he’s dead,” Ryan’s words stabbed the three men right in the heart. “I’m thirsty, Tony.”

 

“Let’s go get you two something to drink,” Tony turned to make sure Gibbs and Riley were following. “I will keep you safe, Ryan. I promise.”

 

Senior stood shocked, his heart pounding in his chest at the honest emotion of this little boy. Had his own son ever wished him dead? Would Tony have been better off if he had met the same fate as Preston Thompson? There was pain in his son’s eyes; he could see it. Was it for the little boy or was it pain that he put there? Following behind the two men with the children, Senior vowed to get the answers to his questions no matter how much it may break his heart in the process. His son, his precious child, would come first.


	3. Chapter 3

Rylie started crying, she couldn’t see her brother and she was terrified. Gibbs tried everything he could to calm her down. Seeing Senior walking beside him, he tried to hand her over thinking perhaps a new face would help.

 

“I can’t,” Senior stopped walking. “I’m sorry.”

 

Hurt flashed in Tony’s eyes as he watched his father balk at the opportunity to hold the little girl. Taking Ryan to where his sister was, just a couple steps back, Tony watched as the little boy in his arms leaned over and kissed her head. 

 

“It’s okay,” Ryan reassured. “These are the angels that mama told us about. Go to sleep, Rylie. You’re safe. We’re going to get a drink, I bet we can get some real juice. That would be nice, we haven’t had that in a long time. Maybe a milkshake, we never had one of those before.”

 

Reaching a hand over to pat Rylie’s back, Ryan started to hum. Rylie calmed almost immediately; her little head resting on Gibbs’ shoulder. Ryan kept patting her back under her eyes slipped closed and she fell asleep. “Thanks, Ryan.” Gibbs shook the little boy’s hand. “You’re a good man.”

 

“Thank you, sir.” Ryan watched Gibbs for a moment. “What’s your name?”

 

“Gibbs,” Jethro answered.

 

“Gibbs,” Ryan pointed to Rylie. “That’s my sister; she’s just a little kid and she’s been kind of sick; be careful with her.”

 

“I will be so gentle with her,” Gibbs kissed Rylie’s head. “She’s so precious.”

 

“Ryan,” Tony started walking with the little boy again. “Would it be okay if we got you both to a doctor? I was thinking if we could get you looked and maybe they’d give you some medicine to help your sister feel better. I’m going to make sure they say that you need lots of ice cream and pudding too.”

 

“What’s that?” Ryan questioned with such curiosity that it made Tony’s heart skip a beat. “I never had that before.”

 

“Well it’s cold and smooth and soooooooo good.” Tony was trying to engage the boy as they walked past where the children’s father was covered with a sheet.

 

“Tony,” Ryan patted his friend’s arm. “I want to go over there.”

 

“No,” Tony shook his head. “You don’t need to see that, buddy. Let’s go get your drink and some food.”

 

“Make them poke him,” Ryan said softly. “I can watch from right here.”

 

“Director,” Tony called over to Vance. “Could you poke him with something? My friend, Ryan, needs to be sure he’s dead.”

 

Poking the body hard, Vance watched the little boy’s face to make sure he was doing enough to reassure him that he was safe. “He’s dead, Ryan.” Vance walked over to the little boy. “I cross my heart; he can never hurt you again.”

 

“He was a bad man,” Ryan looked at the sheet. “A really bad man. I’m thirsty, Tony. Can we get a milkshake? I heard people talk about those on TV.”

 

“Sure,” Tony choked back the tears. “Let’s go.”

 

“Director,” Ryan called to Vance. “I’m glad he is dead. Mama said he had the devil in him.”

 

“Did he hurt your mama?” Vance questioned softly. He didn’t want to upset the little boy, but he was starting to wonder if the mother really died from cancer.

 

“He hit her,” Ryan sighed. “She’d get color spots all over her body; she would cry, but I was too little to stop him. Mama said that you can’t fight evil.”

 

“She’s right,” Vance rubbed Ryan’s back. “Evil is hard to fight; it’s too dangerous. You better leave it to us professionals. We’ll make sure to keep the evil away.”

 

“Thank you,” Ryan sighed as he laid his head on Tony’s shoulder. “I’d really like a milkshake now.”

 

The children arrived at the hospital with milkshakes in their hands. Tony wasn’t prepared for the reaction the little boy had when they tried to take him away.

 

“No, please!” Ryan wrapped his arms around Tony. “I’ll be good; don’t leave me. I promise, we’ll be good. Tony, please!”

 

“Ryan,” Tony sat in a chair and rocked the child. “I’m not leaving you but these doctors need to give you medicine to make you feel better. They won’t let me go with you so that you can tell them all by yourself what happened. You have to be the big man for a bit.”

 

“I don’t want to,” Ryan was on the verge of throwing up from being so upset. “Please Tony!”

 

“Okay,” pulling the little boy closer. “I want you to listen to me. You’re going to be right there in that room; I will stand in the window so you can see me. How’s that?” Taking off his badge, Tony clipped it to the front of Ryan's shirt. "I'll be right here."

 

“Promise?” Ryan looked through the window.

 

“I promise,” Tony crossed his heart. “Rylie will be in the same room with you. Gibbs will be with me; we’ll both protect you forever.”

 

“Gibbs,” Ryan called to the man holding his sister. “Can you help Tony?”

 

“Protect you? Of course.” Gibbs nodded.

 

“Thanks,” Ryan sighed. “Come on, Rylie.” Taking his sister’s hand, the two children followed the doctor into the examination room, both watching the men standing on the other side of the window. 

 

“Junior,” Senior put a hand on Tony’s back. “Come on, I’ll get us a cab. It's been a long day; we'll stop for a pizza on the way."

 

“I know how he feels,” Tony shivered at the memory. “When you were drinking heavily, you would say things to me that really hurt me. I had a few beatings, but more than anything, I was just neglected by you. You left me in a hotel room in Hawaii, dad. In a way, I guess I am lucky."

 

“I didn’t realize that you were still angry,” Senior started to walk away. "I'll go."

 

Runaway,” Tony mumbled. “It’s what you always do; you never want to talk it out. I don’t know if you think moving to D.C., to be close to me, absolves you of your sins. You can sit at the bedside of a homeless woman and tell her what you should be saying to my face but you never say it to me. You were more of a parent to Susan in the month she was in your life than you ever were to me. A complete stranger, you had more humanity for a total stranger than your own son.”

 

Taking a seat in the chairs behind his son, Senior waited and listened. He wasn’t sure what to say, he knew that over the years that he had really hurt Tony. 

 

“I'm done pretending like everything is okay to save you from being upset. You never cared when I was upset. Do you know in my lifetime; you have told me once that you are proud of me? You’ve told me fifteen times in forty-five years that you love me. In the span of three years, you told me seven times that I was going to end up in the gutter. Fourteen times in the six months that you let me live in your house after mom died, you told your friends that you wished that you never had a son.” Tony wiped at the tears as he watched Ryan being so brave. “You’ve admitted some of the things that you regret in the couple years that you’ve lived here, but you’ve never once said you are sorry. You have made no effort to show me that your opinion from all those years ago has changed.”

 

“You’re right,” Senior nodded. “I haven’t and I should have. I honestly don’t know where to start so I just didn’t.”

 

“You start by supporting me in something that matters to me,” Tony pointed towards the children. “This matters to me, dad. I saw you back away from Rylie. Was she too dirty? Too Smelly? Just didn’t want to wrap your arms around a child? When are You going to realize that you have to put someone besides yourself first.”

 

"Junior," Anthony walked closer to his son. "I think you should sit down." The worried father attempted to guide his son to a chair only to be shrugged off. "You're bleeding, Tony. Let's get you to a chair."

 

"Excuse me," Gibbs caught a doctor as she walked by. "Could you help us? We're federal agents."

 

"Oh," pulling a pair of gloves from her pocket, the doctor stepped right between Tony and his father. "Let's see where this is coming from." Peeling his shirt away, the doctor soon found the source. "Do you think you can walk for me?"

 

"Yes," Tony nodded. "I'm with them." Pointing into the room. "You're Ryan's hero?"

 

"Yes," Tony nodded. "I guess so."

 

"Well then," pulling an orderly aside, the doctor requested a wheelchair. "You keep your eyes on your little fella; I will be right back. Josh is going to have you sit for a bit, you're bleeding all over our floor."

 

Senior paced behind the chair that Tony was resting in. He was conflicted on exactly what he should do. Hovering was going to irritate Tony and if he was honest, he didn't like to do it himself. He wanted to run, his son was injured and it was taking everything in him not to get in that elevator and not look back.

 

"Okay," the doctor returned. "My name is Sarah and I am going to take you into the same room with your little buddy. We'll get you all fixed up while they are working with them. They've already questioned them so you're going to be able to stay."

 

"Did my father do that to him?" Ryan questioned loudly as Sarah cut Tony's T-shirt off. "He's dead. He can't hurt you no more, Tony."

 

"I'm okay," Tony winced as Gibbs helped the doctor take off his vest. "Just a scratch." Gibbs tried to shield the view of the doctor stitching Tony's side from Ryan; the last thing he wanted to do was upset the little boy any further.

 

"You rest for a few minutes," Sarah smiled. "I'm going to help you into a robe so that he's not focused on this. I will be right back; just sit tight. "

 

"Thank you," Tony nodded.

 

"Ryan," Sarah paused. "You look like you are a fan of Minnie Mouse and Bella. Am I right?"

 

"No way!" Ryan gasped. "Those are for girls!"

 

"Well," Sarah sighed. "That might just ruin the surprise." Walking out of the room, the lady doctor disappeared from view leaving the little boy wondering what was going on.

 

"What's a surprise?" Ryan turned to Tony a bit anxious.

 

"Well," Tony eased himself up and went to sit with his little friend. "Do you know what presents are?"

 

"I have seen them in the movies. They have pretty paper and bows on them." Ryan looked back at the door. He still was confused.

 

"Well, I guess you can say a surprise is like a present. It's going to be something that is so cool and it makes your belly tingle because it's so special." Tony let the little boy rest his head on his side.

 

"Does it hurt?" Ryan played with the belt on Tony's robe. 

 

"A surprise?" Tony was confused.

 

"No, your boo boo." Ryan whispered, tears dripping off his nose as he cried. "I’m so tired, Tony. I don't want to have to hide no more. I don't like it when he is mad. I have to take Riley and go away until mama says come home."

 

"It doesn't hurt," Tony pulled Ryan closer. "You are not going to have to hide anymore. From now on, you are safe and loved."

 

"Did you have to hide when you were a kid?" Ryan kept playing with Tony's robe as he eyed Senior.

 

"Sometimes," Tony admitted. "My dad was a drinker; he would get loud and mean when he was drunk. Once in a while he would hit me. Sometimes, he would make me leave because he didn't want me around."

 

"Did you ever want him to die?" Ryan questioned softly, he wasn't sure if it was a bad thing to wish for but he knew that he felt better now that his father was dead.

 

"No," Tony shook his head. "I used to wish that I would die so that I could see heaven. I imagined it to be just like a movie where everyone loved you and was happy that you were there."

 

"I almost died," Ryan sighed. "Father put me and mama in a car and we were in the garage I got really sleepy. I woke up in a place like this with a funny mask on my face the nurses said I almost died."

 

"Did you go live with someone else after that?" Tony was stunned that the little boy's father was still in his life after trying to kill him.

 

"Yeah," Ryan nodded. "My aunt, but she just kept me until mama got out of the hospital, then she dropped me off."

 

"I'm going to give Darcy a call," Gibbs said softly. "You okay here for a few minutes?"

 

Tony nodded. Ryan was snuggled into his side; Rylie was sound asleep in a crib they had brought in. "Ryan and I have some snuggling to do. I think he and I are going to be the best of friends." Tony smiled down at the little boy, looking up only when he heard the door click shut. Senior was walking away from the room, wiping his eyes as he got in the elevator.

 

Time seemed to stand still as Tony sat listening to the breathing of these two precious children. His mind was all over the place as he considered the future of not only the children but of himself too. He was so lost that he didn’t hear Gibbs or his father return.

 

"Darcy is on her way," Gibbs sighed. "She's going to accompany the caseworker assigned."

 

"I want them," Tony looked from Ryan to Rylie. “They need me, Boss. I can help them.”

"Here's a shirt," Senior stepped around Gibbs. "I got them pajamas and each a stuffed animal. The nurse said they are going to get them cleaned up once the case worker gets here."

 

"I want to be their foster parent," Tony gave his father a hard look. 

 

"You'll need a house," Senior said without any emotion. "I would suggest something around with Gibbs lives. It's a nice neighborhood, affordable. There is a senior citizen complex half a mile away, I am on their waiting list. You're going to need help, Anthony. This isn't something you can just decide to take on and not have anyone to lean on."

 

"He's got a family," Gibbs whispered. "We will all help."

 

"Are you prepared for the emotional journey this will lead you on, son? You're going to remember a lot of pain from your early years." Senior watched his son's face.

 

"I can handle it. The question is; can you?" Tony questioned as he grabbed a blanket and wrapped Ryan up in it; the little boy so trusting of him even in his sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

“Agent DiNozzo,” a younger woman walked into the examination room. “I’m Detective Mulligan with the Special Victims Unit. I’ll be working with the Department of Family and Children’s Services to do what is in the best interest of the children. First thing we want to do is a complete examination, get some detailed reports and pictures.”

 

“May I ask why?” Tony looked at the detective. “Both parents are now dead; they are not going to be returned to their custody.”

 

“It’s going to help us establish that the children were abused, there is family in the picture that did nothing about the abuse.” Mulligan watched the little boy sleep at Tony’s side. “He trusts you; that is a good start.”

 

“What is going to happen to them?” Tony questioned softly. “I’d like to provide them a home; if we can figure out how to do it. I mean legally; I’m sure there are things we need to do.”

 

“You have to attend foster parent classes, pass a home evaluation, have a psychiatric evaluation and a physical before we can even approve you. That’s going to take more time than these children have to wait.” A new face walked up on the group. “I’m Marcy Donahue, their case worker.”

 

“Agent Gibbs and his home are licensed,” D’Arcy volunteered. “He’s on the list for short term placement in an emergency situation such as a child’s life is in danger, their family is missing. He’s used it over the years in the course of his job. If he agrees, why could we not place them in his care while Agent DiNozzo takes all the required courses, most which are now available online. He can get his paperwork in order while helping to care for the children.”

 

“That’s presuming a bit much from your boss,” Senior tried to give one of his charming smiles. “Junior, I think the children would be better off in a home where they have some stability not a foster parent that is a federal agent.”

 

“You know what, dad.” Tony sighed. “Why don’t you go home; this doesn’t seem to be your cup of tea or should I say scotch. No matter what happens here, this is about these children. It’s not about me or you. It’s not about our past or our future. They come first; they have to come first.”

 

“Chief,” Gibbs guided Senior to the door. “Why don’t you go home, get some rest. I’ll look after Tony and call you later to let you know when he’s released.”

 

“Gibbs,” Senior looked between his son and the older man. “See if you can talk some sense into him.”

 

“No need,” Gibbs paused. “I am very proud of what he is doing. You should be too; he’s a good man.” Point toward the door, Gibbs pointed Senior towards the hallway. Once they were safely on the other side of the door, he grabbed his arm. “What’s gotten into you?”

 

“This isn’t something that he should be doing,” Senior pointed wards the room. “What does he know about being a father?”

 

“About being a father? Not much because you didn’t teach him. About loving someone without any boundaries or conditions; he knows a lot. Chief, you have a lot of thinking to do. Why don’t you lay off the booze tonight; make an effort to be the father he wished you were.” Gibbs paused at the doorway. “Until you are able to support him, it may be best if you didn’t come around.”

 

“You are keeping me from my son?” Senior seethed.

 

“No,” Gibbs peeked in on Tony. “I am suggesting, for Tony’s sake, that you get your head on straight.”

 

“Gibbs!” Abby came rushing in. “What can we do? Tim, Bishop and I are ready to get busy. Jimmy and Ducky are already making lists of what Tony will need for them.” Turning to hug Senior, Abby pulled him close. “You’re going to be a grandpa!”

 

“I’ve got to go,” Senior pulled out of the hug. “Let me know when he’s released.”

 

“Gibbs?” Abby questioned. “Where is he going?”

 

“He’s not feeling supportive,” Gibbs sighed. “Let’s go; they are giving Tony the requirements on fostering. We’re trying to come up with a temporary solution until he is licensed legally.”

 

“As I was saying,” Ms. Donaldson glared at Abby and Gibbs.

 

“Ms. Donaldson,” D’Arcy stepped up to defuse a situation before it got started. “Agent Gibbs, Agent DiNozzo and Ms. Sciuto have been instrumental in protecting a number of children over the years. I would suggest that you show some respect when speaking to federal agents. Also keep in mind that Agent DiNozzo was injured rescuing these children; a little compassion wouldn't hurt you."

 

“My apologies,” Donaldson backed up. “Agent DiNozzo needs to complete the required courses, pass a home inspection before we can place the children in his home. However, Agent Gibbs, if you are willing to step up until he can complete the requirements, we can place them in your joint custody.”

 

Tony’s heart skipped a beat, this was a lot to ask of Gibbs. Trying to think of another solution, Tony sighed. He was stuck; he was backed into a corner. How could he make this work without inconveniencing Gibbs?

 

“We’ll get the rooms ready,” Gibbs nodded. “Abby, you take Palmer, Tim and Bishop to my house. You know which rooms, get them cleaned and the linens changed. Make sure there are clean sheets on the bed in Tony’s room; he needs some rest.”

 

“We’re all over this,” Abby kissed Tony on the cheek. “Gibbs, you make sure he gets some sleep. He’s pale and feels warm to me.”

 

“Are you sick?” Ryan questioned softly.

 

“Nope,” Tony ran fingers through Ryan’s hair. “I’m just really, really tired.” Ryan started to tremble despite Tony’s presence. 

 

“Who are they?” He pointed to Donaldson and Mulligan. “I don’t like them.”

 

“I know,” Tony pulled Ryan onto his lap. “We have to work with them so you can come live with me. Do you think you would like that? Riley too; I want you both to live with me.”

 

“You’re still going to be a police officer?” Ryan questioned. “If you are a police officer then you have to be a good guy.”

 

“I will still be a police officer,” Tony nodded. “That’s my work; it’s what I do.”

 

“Why do you do it?” Ryan sighed as he looked at Detective Mulligan. 

 

“Well,” Tony paused. “I do it because I really like helping people. There are so many people out there that need help so we have to have lots of police officers to help them.”

 

“That makes sense,” Ryan studied the strangers. “What do they want us to do?”

 

“Well,” Tony gave an exaggerated sigh. “What they really want is for you to get a bath, your hair washed and some food in your belly. What do you say to that?”

 

“Can a doctor fix my boo boos first?” Ryan looked at his sister for a moment. “Riley’s too! She throws up when she eats, they should know that.”

 

“We’ll make sure they know,” Tony hugged his little man gently. “Do you know of anything else they should know?”

 

“Not right now,” Ryan snuggled close. “I’ll think about it.” He was quiet for a couple minutes before picking up his head to find Gibbs. “Gibbs?”

 

“What’s up?” Jethro pulled a chair up so he was eye level with the little boy. “Looks like you have something important on your mind.”

 

“I was wondering if you have a place at your house that you lock your police guns.” Ryan watched as Gibbs took his hand and gently rubbed his thumb over the back of it.

 

“I do,” Gibbs paused. “Are you afraid of guns?”

 

“No,” Ryan shook his head. “I was wondering in case someone tries to get me or Riley how you were going to shoot them if they are locked up.”

 

“Who are you worried about getting you?” Tony watched Ryan carefully, he knew that this little boy was so battered emotionally, mentally and physically. He had to make sure that anything he wanted to share, that he accepted as one of the truths of his life and just found a way to deal with it.

 

“Crack whores, drug dealers, pimps,” Ryan looked at Detective Mulligan. “You came to the building before but you didn’t do anything to protect any of us kids.” Detective Mulligan seemed to shrink back a little bit. “She’s not a good police officer like you, Tony.”

 

“Ryan?” Gibbs had to be careful with what he said. “When Detective Mulligan came to your apartment building before, what did she do. Remember, that I will protect you from her so anything you want to say you can tell me.”

 

“She came in asked what’s going on here,” Ryan’s eyes glazed over with anger. “Said she would be back then she didn’t come back for a long time when she did come back she said the same thing again like she never been there before.”

 

“My hands were tied,” Detective Mulligan defended.

 

“Tied?” Gibbs growled instantly regretting it when Riley whimpered and Ryan started shaking.

 

“It’s okay,” Tony reassured. “He growls sometimes but he is doing it to protect you. Between you and me, I know that he really likes you and Riley. He’s a pretty good friend, you can trust him.”

 

“Get her, Gibbs!” Ryan cheered now that he knew the older man was safe. “She never did her job! Mrs. Petree lived in 8 B and she was so mad because nothing ever happened. She would hide all us kids because she said you can’t trust that Detective Lady.”

 

“Find another detective to handle this case,” Gibbs said softly to D’Arcy. “Detective Mulligan is about to find herself out of a job.”

 

“We can bring in a forensic nurse,” Ms. Donaldson offered; her face red with fury. The system that she was so passionately trying to work in to save children wasn’t on her side. 

 

Riley was exhausted, her little body just craved sleep. She slept through the examination, most of her bath and definitely through being put into hospital jammies. She was tucked back into her crib with Gibbs watching over her when it became Ryan’s turn.

 

Tony braced himself, Riley’s current state of health came from being neglected. Malnourished, dehydrated, failure to thrive were the terms the doctors used.

 

“You ready?” Tony questioned Ryan softly. “Before this starts, I want you to know that nothing that I see will make me love you less. You got that?”

 

“Yes,” Ryan nodded. “I’m scared, Tony.”

 

“As a federal agent,” Ms. Donaldson watched Tony for a moment. “I’m going to let you stay in an official capacity but you have to stay out of the way. I’m his legal proxy to make decisions. You’re injured and in the same room, we’ll call it a gray area if we are questioned.”

 

“I know you are,” a gently hand rubbed Ryan’s cheek. “I’m going to be right here. You watch me, I will keep you safe. When you are done, we’re going to do something really special.”

 

“What?” Ryan questioned.

 

“It’s a surprise!” Tony was animated and it made the little boy laugh. “Hopefully a better one than that doctor’s because she never came back with hers!”

 

“Why don’t you sit down,” Gibbs placed a chair behind Tony. “It’s easier to keep your emotions in check if you aren’t concentrating on standing on your own two feet. Riley’s sleeping, I am going to call about arranging a surprise and find your vanishing doctor.”

 

Ryan’s injuries were a horror story that was unfolding before Tony’s eyes. Burns, bruises, cuts, shoe prints, hand prints; they all adorned his tiny little stature. From the investigator point of view, Tony could piece together each and every injury. The little boy was a hero. Whether it was protecting his mother or his baby sister, he was a true hero.

 

“Have you ever had an X-ray before?” Dr. Sanders questioned the little boy. “It’s this really cool picture that lets us see all the bones in your body.”

 

“Nope,” Ryan looked around. “Where’s the camera?”

 

“Wellllllllllllll,” Dr. Sanders leaned into whisper. “It’s so special it’s in a secret room. Do you think we could sneak there and back and not get caught?”

 

“I’m really good at sneaking into places!” Ryan didn’t even realize what he said but Tony caught it. What stories did this little boy carry with him?

 

Dr. Sanders grabbed two examination gloves and a surgical mask to dress up his little patient. Tony laughed at how silly his little fella looked but felt a great deal of relief when Ryan didn’t think twice about setting off on the adventure without him.

 

“He’s a character,” Gibbs commented as he walked back into the room. “I think the whole staff is in love with these two,” pointing to the nurse’s station just outside the door, the older man wanted Tony to see just how much support they had. “Gifts are stacking up on the desk out there. Word spread about these two. Donaldson is out there fielding calls with D’Arcy to get a new SVU detective assigned too.”

 

“Gibbs,” Tony sighed; he had to get his head together. “I didn’t mean for you to get dragged into his. It’s one thing for you to have my six and come in guns blazing with me to rescue them but it’s another thing that we have you putting your life on hold so we can live with you until I can get these classes out of the way. I know my choices sometimes have a trickle-down effect on you but I didn’t want this to be one of those times.”

 

“I want to do this,” Gibbs reassured his friend. “DiNozzo, I support you fully. You need to do this. If anyone can understand Ryan, it’s going to be you.”

 

“My father,” Tony shook his head in defeat. “He doesn’t understand why I need to do this. It’s my fault though, I see him struggling anytime the past comes up and I brush it off for him.”

 

“You’re trying to be a good son,” Gibbs reassured. “No matter what our past feelings are, we don’t like to see them hurting. He’s been really trying; it’s been good.”

 

“The present,” Tony nodded. “Until this but I don’t know what that was. With Senior, it’s never what it seems. If I go at face value, this is beneath me but if I think about it; it’s his fear that this is going to bring back the past.”

 

“Maybe he doesn’t want to face the things that he can’t remember, Tony.” Gibbs patted his friend’s leg. “Why don’t you rest for a bit; I’ll watch for Ryan and wake you when he’s coming down the hall. You were injured, you need some rest.”

 

“You’re giving them Kelly’s room?” Tony questioned around a yawn.

 

“It hasn’t been Kelly’s room for twenty-five years.” Gibbs turned to face Tony, the man deserved the attention as he explained. “It’s been a shrine; a place that I ignored in order to not deal with the fact that my wife and daughter died two and half decades ago.”

 

“You doing okay with that?” Tony sat up and placed a hand on Jethro’s arm. 

 

“Been sleeping in the master bedroom,” Gibbs smiled. “It felt right to work on what was Kelly’s room after I put my bedroom together. You’re going to be taking that room, I already told Abby.”

 

“You’ve changed a bit, Boss.” Tony smiled.

 

“So have you,” Gibbs adjusted the covers on Tony’s bed. “And I am so proud of you for it.”

 

“Thirty -two,” Tony whispered.

 

“What’s thirty-two?” Gibbs questioned.

 

“The amount of times you have told me you are proud of me,” Tony smiled. “In the last five years.”

 

“Never forget it,” Gibbs huffed as he turned to watch for Ryan with a smile on his face. There were no words to tell Tony just how proud of him he was. What he would do is allow his actions to speak volumes when it came to Tony’s decisions with the children.

 

“Gibbs?” Senior cracked the door open and called to his son’s boss. “How is he?”

 

“Resting,” Jethro walked across the room forcing Senior into the hallway. “Why are you back?”

 

“Never left,” the elder man started pacing. “I can’t stop thinking about what he wants to do with these children, Gibbs. What if they break his heart?”

 

“Children break your heart, Chief. They also heal your heart.” Gibbs watched the elder man for a moment. “This is something that Tony needs to do but not just for himself. He needs those kids to see there is someone out there that loves them.”

 

“He doesn’t even know them,” Senior reasoned.

 

“When you are expecting a baby,” Gibbs smiled. “You have this deep sense of connection and love. This really isn’t that different. They are children, Chief. Innocent children that just deserve a chance at life; one that your son is willing to give them.”

 

“I want to see my son,” Senior paused at the door. “I won’t upset him; I just want to sit with him while I think.”

 

“Think hard,” Gibbs warned. “You blow this opportunity to support him; you will lose your son.”


	5. Chapter 5

“Hey Popeye!” Grace walked up the hallway towards Gibbs and Senior. “Your team is the talk of three hospitals today, especially Tony. How’s he doing?”

 

 

“Bullet grazed him,” Gibbs answered. “Got some stitches; he’s finally sleeping.” 

 

 

“Oh my goodness,” Grace pushed past the men. “Look how precious she is.” Walking to the crib with the Senior following her closely, Dr. Confalone admired the little girl. “It takes an amazing man to put it all on the line like I heard Tony did. Someone said that he hadn’t even met this little sweetie yet.”

 

 

“Nope,” Gibbs raised his chin; he was trying to stay as controlled as possible. “He knew they were in trouble; he didn’t even stop to think about it. He just took charge, we followed his lead.”

 

 

“Wonder if he saw himself being rescued,” Grace played with Rylie’s hair. “Sometimes, in order to heal, we have to find a way to rescue ourselves from our past. Maybe that is how this started out, but turned into so much more.”

 

 

Senior stepped back only to step into Gibbs. The man that Tony called Boss and friend had him blocked; he wasn’t going anywhere except on a reality trip with no hope of escape.

 

 

“The mother?” Grace questioned.

 

 

“Dead, cancer.” Gibbs kept his responses short; he was giving Grace the lead.

 

 

“Just like Tony’s mother,” Grace looked at the little boy coming down the hallway. “Is that her brother there?”

 

 

“Yes, Ryan and the princess is Rylie.” Gibbs moved to wake Tony up only to have Ryan shake his head no. 

 

 

“Gibbs,” putting his arms up; Ryan allowed Gibbs to pick him up. “I think he needs some sleep; he’s very tired. Do you think I could sleep up there with him?”

 

 

“I sure think that we can try,” Gibbs smiled as he kissed the little boy’s cheek. “I don’t think he’s going to recognize you.”

 

 

“What?” Tony’s eyes opened. “Whoa! Look at how handsome you are! You got all cleaned up without me!”

 

 

“Well,” Ryan smiled. “I wanted to surprise you.”

 

 

“You learned about surprises!” Tony put his arms out for Ryan. “That’s awesome sauce! Let’s get some sleep because once we get out of here, we have lots of things to do!”

 

 

Ryan was asleep before Tony could adjust the blanket. Grace stood watching the interaction of the two men with the little boy. “He’s about the same age Tony was when his mother died?”

 

 

“About,” Gibbs nodded. “He’s six; Tony was eight.”

 

 

“He is a handsome devil,” Grace smiled. “Actually, they both are. They are coming home with you?” Grace waited until Jethro nodded. “Keep an eye on them, Tony’s going to try to overdo it to take care of the kids. He needs some rest to heal. Ryan may have some issues to work through knowing his parents are dead.”

 

 

“I will,” Gibbs stepped back to allow the doctor at Tony’s father. 

 

 

“What he wants to do is a very noble thing,” Grace said softly. “He needs to be encouraged and uplifted, personal prejudices aside. We only get one true opportunity in life to apologize to someone we have hurt and make it stick. When words fail you, rely on actions speaking louder than words.”

 

 

“Walk you out?” Gibbs put a hand on Grace’s back. The woman was fierce when it came to protecting someone that touched her life or standing up for those that were unable to care for themselves. 

 

 

“I’ll buy you a cup of coffee,” Grace volunteered. “It was nice to meet you.” Turning back from Senior, the lady doc walked over to Tony and placed a kiss on his forehead. “You get some rest; I will see you when you are back at Popeye’s house. I’ll run errands for you; so you can stay with your family.”

 

 

“Grab a couple cans of spinach,” Tony snickered. “Popeye, the sailor man. Toot Toot!”

 

 

“They gave him some pain meds about an hour ago,” Gibbs chuckled. “That is mild; stick around if you want the big finish.”

 

 

“I think I will go,’ Confalone laughed. “I want to get some shopping done for these two beautiful children and maybe pop over to your house, see if I can help. Walk me out, Gibbs.”

 

 

The walk to the elevator was deliberate, they watched Senior through the blinds. He was struggling; it was obvious, but with what; that was still unclear. “You were great,” Gibbs praised the doc. 

 

 

“Well, I had good material to work with.” Stopping mid stride, Grace puts a hand on Jethro’s arm. “I want a session; even an informal meatloaf and crossword puzzles one before you take them home. I need to know where your head is.”

 

 

“For the first time, in a long time, it’s where it needs to be.” Gibbs pressed the elevator button. “Come by tomorrow, I will talk with you a bit. You shrink me and I am done.” Gibbs started to walk away from the elevators and back towards the room when something struck him. “Doc? I fed you enough information to do some of what you did, but not everything you said, came from me. How do you know DiNozzo?”

 

 

“He comes over to the hospital,” Grace paused. “Hangs out with the MusicCorp group. He sits in the group sessions sometimes; he’s shared a few things to help out some of the wounded warriors. He is a fantastic musician and he can sing. They really love having him there; he gets as much out of it as they do.”

 

 

Senior sat quietly at Tony’s side while he slept. Ryan’s presence, making him reflect deeply on the past. The nurse was gentle when she checked Tony and Ryan, neither one of them stirred in their sleep. Rylie woke her little tummy growling with hunger. “Would you hold her while I go find some juice and pudding for her?”

 

 

“Is pudding enough?” Senior questioned as he rocked the little girl. “She’s really thin.”

 

 

“We’re adding some protein powder to their food,” the nurse explained. “We need to take it slow with them, it’s been a while since they’ve eaten anything of sustenance.”

 

 

Senior rocked the little girl until the nurse returned with the items. He watched in fascination as Rylie drank the juice all at once almost as if she had never had anything to drink in her whole life. The pudding was finished quickly and the little girl still seemed to be starving.

 

“I could go to the grocery store,” Senior volunteered. “What about some bananas? Anything else?”

 

 

“Bananas would be great,” Dr. Sanders smiled as Rylie put her arms up for the doctor to hold her. “She’s a cuddle bug. I am going to release them; they are willing to eat. I know if we set up a schedule that it will be followed. Your son seems very dedicated to these two along with his friends. I have no doubt; they are going to do well in their care. Once Ryan and Tony, wake up, we can start the teaching process and then discharge them.”

 

 

“What are you going to teach?” Senior smiled at the little girl. “She’s a cutie.”

 

 

“How to mix things into their food to give them a nutritional boost, exercises to do with both of them. Social Services will be back to sign the papers, explain the foster care stipend and the preliminary rules. I was sure at that time she will have a list of the classes that Tony needs to take and the checklist.”

 

 

“Sounds as if it’s pretty involved,” Senior sighed. “I’ll ring the bell when my son wake. If you are going to release them should we wait to get the food?”

 

 

“Yes,” Dr. Sanders smiled. “We’re going to bring in breakfast trays for all of them. I think Agent Gibbs said something about getting Tony something he will actually eat. Does your son not do well with hospital food?”

 

 

“I don’t know,” Senior paused a bit flustered. 

 

 

“What about any allergies?” Dr. Sanders pushed. “Is he allergic to any medications, foods, or materials such as latex or adhesives used in Band-Aids or tape?”

 

 

“I’m not sure,” Senior looked at his son; the sudden realization that he had no idea one single thing about his son’s medical history.

 

 

“Hey doc,” Gibbs strolled into the room with a bag of food for Tony and some clothing. “Everything okay?”

 

 

“I was just asking Mr. DiNozzo if Tony had any allergies that we needed to know about?” Dr. Sanders was a bit wary of Senior, what man didn’t know their child’s medical history.

 

 

“He’s allergic to Sulfa drugs and the byproducts in the flu vaccine. Only mention it in case they are a base for another medication. He’s had the pneumonic plague; his lungs are a bit compromised by it. He’s allergic to avocados, lime, and mangos.” 

 

 

“Thank you,” Dr. Sanders turned to Senior. “It might benefit you to know your son’s medical history. In the line of work that he is in, you never know if you will end up back here.”

 

 

“I smell food,” Tony groaned. “I’m starved.” 

 

 

“Me too!” Ryan giggled as he stretched. 

 

 

“Let’s get you checked over,” Dr. Sanders laughed. “Then after I see just how empty that belly is we will find something for you to eat.”

 

 

“I want a milk shake!” Ryan wiggled. “That was so good and I think it is just what should go in my belly.”

 

 

“I think we can arrange that,” Dr. Sanders pulled Gibbs aside. “Go to the nurse’s station and ask them for a protein packet. Take it down to Alisha in the snack bar; she will mix it into a milkshake for you. She’s my daughter, I think you actually met her earlier. She was the redhead with the curls that dropped off the stuffed kitten for Rylie.”

 

 

“Buddy,” Gibbs turned to Ryan. “I’m going to go get your milkshake. You watch Tony for me; he’s a trouble magnet.”

 

 

“Mr. DiNozzo,” the social worker walked into the room as Tony was finishing dressing. “Am I interrupting your breakfast?”

 

 

“No,” Tony shook his head. “We ate and we were just getting ready to go. We are waiting on someone to bring us a car seat for Rylie and a booster seat for the prince.” 

 

 

“Okay,” Ms. Donaldson pulled up a chair. “Let’s go over a few things. Now, I am going to explain all of this to you because while Agent Gibbs is providing the home, I am going to have you do all the other fun stuff that goes with fostering.”

 

 

“Okay,” Tony nodded as he took a seat on the bed. “Anything that I have to do, just show me.”

 

 

“I will,” Ms. Donaldson puts a reassuring hand on Tony’s arm. “You are going to get a monthly stipend for both children. They came up with rules on how that is to be spent. Every month, you have to show me where you spent $58 on clothing for Rylie and $74 for Ryan, $88 on personal care needs for Rylie and $95 for Ryan. Ryan will get a monthly allowance of $10. The remainder of the stipend goes for room and board and entertainment.”

 

 

“How much money is my son going to get a month?” Senior questioned. “What is he allowed to do with the amount that is left over? Are there rules?”

 

 

“I’m sorry but that is confidential,” Ms. Donaldson shut Senior down. “Everything you need to know is in this folder. Once you get them settled and have had some rest you can look at it deeper.”

 

 

“What is the best way people keep track of this? I mean to make it easiest for you to track.” Tony took the folder from Ms. Donaldson. 

 

 

“Some use spreadsheets,” Ms. Donaldson pulled out a thumb drive. “I loaded a bunch of suggested forms on here for you. Also, I put on the study guides for the classes, you may be able to take the tests on some of them if they coincide with your federal agent training. NCIS already sent us your physical, psych evaluation, CPR certifications. Your Director has been very supportive, much to McKinna’s surprise. She says he’s usually a stick in the mud.”

 

 

“That might be an understatement,” Tony laughed. “What do I need to do for us to leave here?”

 

 

“As soon as the car seats are here,” Ms. Donaldson smiled. “You can go. It’s important that you take care of yourself too. Allow others to help you out, you’ve got a big job ahead of you, but you don’t have to do it alone.”

 

 

“You seem to have had a change of heart about this situation,” Tony questioned. “I wish everyone did.” Tony looked at his father watching as the man backed his way towards the door.

 

 

“I went to Agent Gibbs’ home; I saw what your friends did for these children, but also what they did for you. They talked with me for hours last night about you.” Ms. Donaldson. “I got a glimpse at the man that rescued these children through the eyes of his friends. They are very lucky, very lucky.”

 

 

“I don’t know about that,” Tony sighed. “I don’t know the first thing about being a father.”

 

 

“You’ll learn,” Ms. Donaldson whispered softly. “I was talking about how lucky your friends are. You’re going to be seeing me a lot. I have to do a lot of visits, most of them surprise.”

 

 

“Tony!” Ryan called out as he ran back into the room. “I got underwear on! I have never had them before.”

 

 

“You’ve never had underwear?” Tony giggled. “Wait until I can take you shopping! You are going to be one snazzy dude.” Taking the little boy’s hand in his own, Tony felt pure joy. “Are you ready to go? I have lots of people that want to meet you and Rylie.”

 

 

Rylie loved her car seat, she watched the scenery go by as her brother and Tony pointed out all sorts of cool things. “Duck!” Rylie squealed her little hand pounding on the window as soon as she saw it. Gibbs pulled the car off the road so they could watch the duck. “My duck!”

 

 

“It is your duck,” Tony laughed as he got out of the car and opened the back door. Reaching over Rylie, Tony unbuckled Ryan’s seat belt. “You want to go see the duck?” The little boy nodded, his eyes dancing with wonder at the idea. Pulling Rylie from her seat, Tony carried her to an area that was safe to put her down. “Be really quiet, we don’t want to scare him. Next time we come, we will bring some bread.”

 

 

“Where does the duck live?” Ryan asked as he sat so still.

 

 

“By that lake with his family,” Tony explained. “Ducks need water.”

 

 

“Quack, Quack,” Rylie started to mock the duck much to everyone’s delight. 

 

 

“Is this grass?” Ryan patted the ground. “We didn’t have grass where I lived before.”

 

 

“This is grass,” Tony picked a few blades and put it in Ryan’s hands. “Grass is food for animals and it’s a nice place to take a nap or have a picnic. We can play on it.”

 

 

“It’s a lot of green!” Ryan stood up. “The duck went home. Tony, can we get a drink?”

 

 

“Let’s go home,” Tony picked up Rylie and watched with amusement as Gibbs took off Ryan’s shoes and put his feet on the grass. “Whoa! It’s squishy and feels tickly.”

 

 

“Pretty cool, huh?” Gibbs carded his hand through Ryan’s hair. “We have lots of grass at my house. Let’s go!”

 

 

“Do you have a duck?” Ryan questioned.

 

“I have a Ducky.” Gibbs shrugged. “If that doesn’t confuse him.” Gibbs joked to Tony watching as his younger friend laughed. 

 

 

Rylie loved her room. She toddled all over the room looking at the toys that Abby and Ellie had picked out for her. The bedroom was adorned with Raggedy Ann and Andy along with bears. “Do you love it?” Tony sat on the floor with his little girl. “What do you think?”

 

 

“Pretty!” Rylie pointed to a baby doll on the bed. Gently touching it, the little girl jumped back when it moved. “Sorry! No hit!”

 

 

“Don’t hit her,” Ryan jumped between Tony and Rylie. “It was an accident; I will fix it. She’s just a baby.” 

 

 

“Ryan,” Tony pulled the children onto his lap. “I’m not going to hit you. Watch this!” Reaching over, Tony picked up the baby doll and tossed her into the air making it land in Rylie’s lap. “Give her hugs.” Hugging the doll, Rylie snuggled close to Tony. “I’m never going to hit you; we don’t hit.”

 

 

“Let’s go check out your room,” standing up, Tony carried both children across the hallway, ignoring the pull on the sutured area of his chest. “This is your room. Look how cool! You have books, blocks and cars.”

 

 

“Where do I sleep?” Ryan looked around the room. 

 

 

“On the bed,” Tony put the little guy on the bed so he could feel how soft it was. “Isn’t it great?”

 

 

“It’s really high,” Ryan whispered as he looked down. “What if I fall?”

 

 

“Well,” Gibbs walked into the room. “I think I have an idea.” Disappearing downstairs, he soon came back with a piece of wood that was cut the size of the box spring. Taking the box spring off, they replaced it with the piece of wood for stability. “What do you think?”

 

 

“This is perfect!” Ryan gave the bed a little bounce. “I have never been on a real bed before.” Looking around the room, Ryan sighed. “Does my sister have to sleep all the way over in that other room? Can she sleep in here with me?”

 

 

“If you want,” Tony smiled as he put the children down. “You don’t have to protect her anymore. You are both safe here; nobody will ever hurt you again.”

 

 

“You got blood on your shirt,” Ryan said softly as he pointed. “Did I hurt you?”

 

 

“Nope!” Tony shook his head. “I had a boo boo and bumped it. It’s okay.”

 

 

“Popeye!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Ryan ran out of the room to the top of the stairs. “I need the police! Popeye the sailor man!!!!!”

 

 

“What’s wrong?” Jethro ran up the stairs and picked up the little boy. “Ryan? What’s wrong?”

 

 

“Tony’s boo boo is bleeding!”

 

 

Hurrying into Ryan’s room, Gibbs found Tony holding his side as he sat on the bed. “Let me see.” Tony moved slightly to allow Gibbs to check his side. “Pulled a couple stitches. I’ll call Palmer see if he can come over.” Pulling Tony to his feet, Gibbs helped him across the hallway to what was now his bedroom. 

 

 

“Whoa!” Ryan looked around totally amazed. “Are all those movies yours?”

 

 

“They are,” Tony laughed. “That’s only some of them. Do you want to watch a movie?”

 

 

Looking at the size of the bed, Ryan pulled Rylie over to it before pushing on her bottom to help her up. Looking around, the little boy backed up and got a running start to get up on Tony’s bed with him. “I did it!”

 

 

“You are pretty clever,” Tony laughed as he watched the kids get comfortable.

 

 

“Palmer is on his way,” Gibbs said as he walked into the bedroom with the first aid kit. “Let’s get some pressure on it so it doesn’t keep bleeding.”

 

 

“Hi Gibbs!” Ryan giggled from under the blankets. “I am being swallowed by the blanket monster hellllllpppppppp me!”

 

 

“There are blanket monsters?” Tony scurried off the bed much to both Gibbs annoyances and amusement. “I’m scared of monsters!”

 

 

“They are under your bed too!” Ryan giggled when Tony jumped. “Look out for the closet!”

 

 

“Gibbbbbs!” Tony whined. “What did you do to this room? Did you chase all the monsters in here?”

 

 

“He probably hired them to watch you because you are a trouble magnet.” Ryan giggled before diving back under the covers. “Help me! He’s tickling me. Uh oh! He’s going to get Rylie.” The little girl’s squeals as her brother tickled her filled the air.

 

 

Out in the hallway, Senior listened with a smile on his face. The antics of the children, the playfulness of his son, they were what life was about. Sadness settled over the elder DiNozzo as he tried to remember hearing his son laugh like that as a child.


	6. Chapter 6

Around 1 a.m. Gibbs dosed Tony with pain medications. Not only was the wound from where the bullet grazed him aching but so was every bone in his body from hitting the deck during the confrontation.

 

“Is he okay?” Ryan’s voice came from a dark corner.

 

“What are you doing in here? You should be getting some sleep, buddy.” Gibbs moved across the room to pick up the little boy. “You’re going to have some busy days; you need some rest. Let’s go check on your sister, then we’ll get you tucked back in.”

 

“Is he okay?” Ryan pointed as Gibbs started towards the door.

 

“He is,” Gibbs nodded. “You’ll see as soon as he’s had some sleep, he’ll be good as new.”

 

“Rylie is like that. She’s cranky and then a nap fixes it all right up like magic.” Ryan giggled as he placed his head on Gibbs’ neck. “Do you think God is mad at me?”

 

“Why would God be mad at you?” Gibbs took Ryan to the rocking chair in Rylie’s room. “I can’t think of one reason for God to be mad.”

 

“Because I’m glad father is dead.” Ryan sighed. The little boy didn’t even wait for an answer, he simply melted into Gibbs as he held him tight.

“Your mom didn’t hold you?” Gibbs started rocking to keep the little boy calm. He wanted to understand what these beautiful children had gone through. Ryan shook his head as he snuggled closer. “Anytime you want held, you just tell me and we’ll do this. When you grow as big as Tony, you might have to rock me!” Ryan giggled, but soon fell asleep in the safety of Jethro’s arms.

 

Tony found Gibbs and Ryan in the rocking chair the next morning, both sleeping soundly while Rylie played with toys on the floor. “You need to go potty?” Tony questioned as he picked up the little girl. “I heard you playing, I want to play too.”

 

After a trip to the bathroom, Tony took Rylie downstairs where he made her some oatmeal mixed with yogurt and a protein powder. Together, the duo ate breakfast both so animated that Tony was laughing at home much this little girl was enjoying the simplest of breakfasts. “Wonder how many times you didn’t get breakfast,” Tony whispered softly as he cleaned up Rylie and her mess.

 

“Junior?” Senior knocked softly. “You awake in there?”

 

“Dad,” Tony opened the door. “Good timing, I need a bit of help.”

 

“What do you need?” Senior smiled as Rylie waved at him, his heart was melting a little bit for this child. How could he love these children for his son’s sake after hurting him as a child?

 

“You can’t change the past,” Tony whispered as he watched the conflict settle in Senior’s eyes. “The only thing that counts is what happens from this moment forward. We have a lot to work through, but our future is what counts.”

 

“Okay,” Senior nodded. “What can I do to help you?”

 

“I need to change this bandage and I can’t reach to wind it around my chest.” Tony pointed to the supplies on the table. “Jimmy put some new stitches in last night, but Ryan was sitting on my legs, watching and we didn’t want him upset him by moving him. He was feeling like this was his fault.”

 

“Sit down,” Senior pointed to the kitchen chair. “You watch the princess while I do this. I am assuming carrying them is a bit too much.”

 

“I was fine until I carried them both at the same time,” Tony explained. “I didn’t think about it; I just did it. It wasn’t until Ryan told me I was bleeding that I realized something was wrong.”

 

Senior felt like his heart was about to explode as he tended to Tony’s side. The realization that his son had been grazed by a bullet left the older man shaken. Gently winding the gauze around Tony’s chest, Senior took in the various scars, stories unknown to him. A particularly nasty looking scar on his arm caught his attention. “Tony? What’s this one from?”

 

“I was trapped in a shipping container with Ziva. Bullets were flying at one point, it got me in the arm as it ricocheted. Ziva told everyone I scratched it on a box.” Tony sighed in disgust. A shiver ran through Tony’s body as the realization sunk in that this was the first time in his life that he remembered his father actually caring for him.

 

“This isn’t a scratch,” Senior’s fingers traced the scar. “How many stitches to close this?”

 

“Twenty-eight.” Tony watched his father’s face as the information sunk in. “You need me to hand you the tape strips?”

 

“Yeah,” Senior took the tape from his son and secured the bandage. Helping the younger DiNozzo into his shirt, Senior gently patted his son’s face. “I’m sorry for all that I missed, all I did, and the pain I caused. I know that sorry doesn’t fix it or take away the pain.”

 

“No,” Tony shook his head. “It is a starting point though.”

 

“POPEYE!! HE’S GONE!” Ryan yelled from upstairs.

 

“Dad,” Tony started for the steps. “Watch Rylie. I need to get Ryan.” Hurrying up the stairs, Tony found the little boy standing in the hallway with tears streaming down his face. “Hey buddy!” Tony got down on his knees only to get an arm full of Ryan almost immediately.

 

“I lost you!” Ryan sobbed. “You were gone!”

 

“Calm down,” Tony whispered. “I took Rylie downstairs and fed her some breakfast. We were hungry and you were sleeping.”

 

“But you left me.” Ryan cried as he wrapped his legs around Tony’s waist.

 

“You are safe,” Tony reassured. “Listen to me, nobody is going to hurt you ever again. We need to have a man to man talk. Do you think you can listen to me?”

 

“Popeye too!” Ryan turned to find Gibbs standing in the hallway silently watching the interaction between Tony and Ryan.

 

“That’s Gibbs,” Tony corrected gently. “Gibbs can come to our talk too.” Picking Ryan up, Tony carried him across the hallway to the bedroom he was using. “You are not going to be hurt any more by your father or mother. Do you understand?”

 

“Yes,” Ryan looked from Gibbs to Tony. “Where is your guns?”

 

“My gun is in this room,” Tony said softly. “It’s locked up, but I can get it really fast.”

 

“Mine is in my bedroom and I have one downstairs,” Gibbs glared at Ryan like he was trying to be menacing but it only made the little boy laugh.

 

“You are bad ass, Popeye.” Ryan slid off the bed, wiped his nose on his sleeve and started towards the bedroom door. “Come on, I can’t reach the juice. I need help.”

 

“He needs help,” Gibbs laughed. “He’s a character; we’re in for some interesting times.”

 

“I will break him of calling you Popeye; I promise.” Tony laughed.

 

“Hello?” Ryan stood at the top of the stairs. “Handsome fellow needs a hand.”

 

“Who told him that?” Gibbs laughed.

 

“I have no idea,” Tony laughed. As he got to the door, he heard a whispering voice that sounded like Palmer’s. “Wait a second.” Tony stopped Gibbs.

 

“Say, you better hurry, I’m going to jump.” Palmer smiled big and the little boy giggled. “Don’t ever really jump though.” Ryan shook his head and crossed his heart.

 

“You better hurry, I’m going to jump.” Ryan paused while he listened to Palmer. “My growth is being stunted by this injustice.”

 

“Dude,” Tony walked into the hallway. “Injustices? Really Palmer?”

 

Breakfast with Ryan was a little trickier than it was with Rylie. Oatmeal caused him to choke. The taste of the protein powder in his cold cereal made him gag.

 

“Ryan?” Tony didn’t want to upset the boy when it came to food so he decided to let him help pick his breakfast while Gibbs made him a milkshake with protein powder in it. “What did you have for breakfast at home?”

 

“Sometimes bread and sometimes crackers.” Ryan shrugged. “We only got breakfast,” stopping to count on his fingers, he held up three. “Three times a week because we didn’t have a lot of food.”

 

“You could eat the break without choking?” Tony questioned softly getting a nod. “Let’s do a toast with some jam on it. I know you are okay with strawberry jam because you had strawberries in your yogurt at the hospital.”

 

“I like that yogurt stuff,” Ryan eyed the containers in the fridge as Tony grabbed the jam. “Can I have one?”

 

“Sure can!” Tony grabbed four so that he could pick. “You do love your strawberries.”

 

“What do you say if we go shopping today?” Tony questioned as he watched Ryan’s face. “We’ll go get you some new shoes!”

 

“Wait!” Ryan put down his spoon and slid off his chair. Walking over to Tony, the little boy put his hands on Tony’s legs. “You mean shoes that never had nobody wear them ever before?”

 

“I do,” Tony laughed only to stop quickly when the little boy started to cry. “I never had new shoes before; Rylie neither. My shoes hurt my feet, Tony. They feel like they are going to explode.”

 

“Okay,” Tony smiled. “When we get to the store, I will put you in a shopping cart so you can ride and not walk. My dad can put Rylie in another and push her.”

 

“What about Popeye?” Ryan turned to Gibbs. “He is coming, isn’t he?”

 

“I thought he could sometimes push you while I look for stuff.” Tony picked Ryan up and put him back on his chair. “I want you to finish eating so we can get ready to go. I want to make sure we have everything we need to go.”

 

“I’m going to pack a bag,” Gibbs started upstairs, stopping to pick up Rylie on the way. They climbed the stairs together peals of laughter coming off the little girl as Gibbs blew on her belly.

 

“She never laughed like that before,” Ryan turned his head towards the stairs. 

 

“Well,” Tony smiled at the little guy. “I sure hope that she laughs like that a lot and that you do too.”

 

“Tony?” Ryan finished his yogurt and handed his spoon and container to Senior. “What are we going to see at the shopping place?”

 

“You’ve never been in a store before?” Tony found himself stunned. “Okay, we are going to see clothes, shoes, toys, food and I don’t know what else. Is it too big for you? Are you getting nervous?”

 

“Yes,” Ryan was shaking a little bit. “I don’t like it.”

 

“Okay,” Tony looked to his father for a moment; he was almost hoping the older man was going to rescue him. “What if I gave you something magic that as long as you have it nothing is too big for you?”

 

“Your gun?” Ryan looked up with big eyes.

 

“Noooooooooo,” Tony laughed. “I have another idea.” Taking Ryan upstairs, Tony changed the little boy into an outfit that he found in the closet. Walking into the room that Gibbs had set up for him, he went to the drawer searching for the perfect thing coming up empty until he was hit by inspiration. Going across the hallway, Tony opened the drawer that housed Gibbs’ ties. Pulling the bow tie that Abby purchased as a joke a few years ago from the depth of the drawer. “This is magic!” Tony exclaimed as he pulled it from the door and turned to the little boy. “When you wear this, you are protected.”

 

“I look handsome,” Ryan admired his reflection as Tony finished fixing his hair while he fingered his tie. 

 

“You sure do!” Tony exclaimed as he picked the boy up and hugged him. “This is going to be so much fun! You just wait and see what we get today! You are going to think shopping is just the greatest thing!”

 

Senior wiped down the seats and handles on both shopping carts with wipes before allowing the children to be placed inside. He had not planned on going, but when he realized how much these children would need, he decided that perhaps the gift cards he had been given for Christmas and his birthday would help out. 

 

“This is a store?” Ryan whispered as he looked around trying to take everything they could see. “Can I get on your shoulders, Popeye?”

 

“Yep,” Gibbs laughed as he picked up the little boy and put him on his shoulders so he could look at everything. “What do you see?”

 

“The whole world!” Ryan gasped. “It’s so big!”

 

“Where do you want to go first?” Tony laughed as he helped Gibbs get Ryan down. 

 

“Shoes!” Ryan gasped. Heading towards shoes, Tony couldn’t hide his smile as the little boy vibrated with excitement. There were nice shoes, tennis shoes, fancy socks, slippers, boots and sandals. Ryan helped pick slippers, boots, tennis shoes and dress shoes for Rylie. He wanted to make sure that she was taken care of first. “Do we have enough money for me to get shoes?” Ryan questioned as he eyed a pair of tennis shoes that looked just his size.

 

“We do,” Tony kissed the boy’s head. “What do you say to these?”

 

“Can I hold them?” Ryan was shaking so hard as he held his little hands out. “They are beautiful.” Tears hit the shoes, splashing onto Gibbs’ hand. “I love them.”

 

“We’re going to get you some slippers,” Tony pointed to all the slippers. “Which do you like?”

 

It was a hard decision, Superman, Minions and sock monkey. “Those has eyeballs,” Ryan giggled. “Those right here have teeth.” Ryan giggled harder. “I can’t decide.” Tony couldn’t resist the pure delight on the little boy’s face. He put the dinosaur slippers in the cart. He was just about to put the others in when a hand reached from behind the display and grabbed the other pairs. 

 

Walking around the display, Tony was startled, but not totally shocked to find Abby, Ducky and Palmer with a cart ready to help. “Thank you,” Tony whispered. “You don’t have to do this.”

 

“We’re family,” Ducky walked over to his younger friend. “This is our pleasure.”

 

Toys were next, Rylie’s expression was priceless when it came to the stuffed animals. They picked up several plush toys along with some toys that were for her developmental age. Ryan was perfectly happy to help his sister pick out her toys. Once in a while, he gave a toy an extra hug before putting it back on the shelf. Tony was slipping toys into the cart, tossing others to Abby when she signaled. 

 

“Ryan?” Tony pulled the little boy out of the cart and put him on the floor. “I want you to pick three toys from this shelf.”

 

“Any one I want?” Ryan questioned. His hand trembled as he reached for a stuffed bear. “I saw this one in a picture that Mrs. Petree had at her house. I always dreamed of having a bear just like this one.”

 

“You don’t have to dream anymore,” Tony looked at the bear. “That is one very fine looking bear. Do you think this bear would like some friends?”

 

“Do we have enough money for that?” Ryan whispered to Tony.

 

“We do,” Tony nodded. “I will let you know when we run out of money. I don’t want you to worry about money. Money is for me to worry about.”

 

Satisfied with the answer, Ryan touched several toys before picking out a stuffed horse and a puppy. He held all three very tight soon finding he couldn’t walk to follow Tony. “I have a problem.” Ryan called after Tony. “They have my legs all tied up in knots.”

 

“Okay,” Tony laughed. “Here is what we do. We put them up here in the sit part so that they know they are going home with us. Do you want to carry one or hold my hand?”

 

“Hold your hand,” Ryan handed all three toys over to Gibbs. “Thanks!”

 

“Do you like these legos?” Tony pointed to the sets. “They are cool.”

 

“I like the plain ones,” Ryan said. “You can make anything look at the box.” The legos went into the cart along with books, toy soldiers, games, cars and balls.”

 

“Let’s go get some pajamas for you and Rylie,” Tony swooped the little boy up into his arms. “What do you say to a bathrobe? Some toys for the bathtub? Special soap, shampoo and Oh oh oh! You need a toothbrush!”

 

“My teeth hurt all the time,” Ryan said softly. “I never had a toothbrush ever.”

 

“You have never brushed your teeth?” Tony questioned holding back a gasp when Ryan shook his head no. “I will teach you how.”

 

Senior had wandered off, he had something on his mind that he wanted to provide for these children to prove to his son that he was working on warming up to the idea. Night lights were something he wanted to contribute. Each one was something he felt represented the child. Circling back to the toys, he put a stuffed animal in for each child. Making his way to the movie section, Senior took in all the movies and finally settled on three that he knew weren’t part of his son’s collection. 

 

“It’s so good to see you,” Abby hugged Senior as soon as she saw him. “You are buying presents, that is so great. Does that mean you are starting to warm to the idea?”

 

“I honestly don’t know,” Senior sighed. “I understand that these children need a good home. I just don’t think that my son is the one they should have. He’s always been the type of person that he has to learn a lesson for himself. I am trying, Abigail. It’s just hard for me to watch him fall for these children knowing they will be taken away.”

 

“If you aren’t going to support this,” Abby stepped backwards. “It might be best if you just walked away. Those kids have had a rough life; they don’t need you to wait for Tony to fall on his face with this to make their lives worse.”

 

“May I ask,” Palmer paused to make sure Tony isn’t anywhere around. “What bothers you most about this? The money? The memories it is bringing back?”

 

“No,” Senior snapped. “Maybe it is the fact that he’s managed to make a life despite me. How do you think I feel watching him with these children; seeing him compare his childhood to theirs? I’m not proud of the father I was or the man I was.”

 

“I’m not proud of the man you’ve become,” Abby snapped. “When I saw you shopping for the children, I was hoping you changed. All you are doing is trying to put up a smoke screen, but the last laugh is going to be on you.”

 

“Meaning what?” Senior looked between Abby, Palmer and now Ducky.

 

“Meaning that life has a way of using what is before you to teach you a lesson. Like it or not, those children are part of your son’s life. You are part of your son’s life which means you are part of theirs. Don’t you dare hurt those children.” Ducky stepped closer to Senior. “If you hurt Anthony; you will wish you were a guest on my autopsy table.”


	7. Chapter 7

Note: Well, this chapter was a bit cathartic to write. Cried through most of it… not sure if that is a tissue warning or not LOL HUGS!!

 

“Tony,” Gibbs walked into the living room where the children were playing while Tony watched a video of one of the foster care courses. “Antibiotic time.” Handing over the pills, Gibbs watched as his friend just swallowed them without even paying attention.

 

“Hi Popeye!” Ryan called from where he was crashing cars on the floor. “Want to play?”

 

“I would love to,” Gibbs smiled. “Let me do one more thing then we’ll race cars.” Making his way to the kitchen, Gibbs grabbed a yogurt and a spoon. Taking them to Tony, he placed them in his hand and watched with slight amusement as the man ate them without even looking to see what he was given. Trust, it was all about trust, Gibbs realized in that moment and it made his heart skip a beat.

 

“You’re the blue car,” Ryan interrupted the thought by handing Gibbs his car. “I’m the red one. Don’t ruin my car, my Tony gave them to me.”

 

“I promise,” Gibbs snorted. The knock on the door startled everyone. Ryan jumped up and pulled his sister behind Tony as Gibbs went to open the door. “Ms. Donaldson, come in.”

 

“I received Agent DiNozzo’s request to get young Ryan to a dentist,” the case worker explained. “I am here to take him to his appointment.”

 

“Wait,” Tony paused the video. “I said we needed to make him an appointment not that I want you to take over his care. I know that as his foster parent, I have the right to accompany him to all his appointments, but I cannot agree to any treatment without clearing it with you first.”

 

“Which is why I am coming along,” the younger woman explained. “No need to have to wait on red tape when I can come. We’ll take Rylie too; to get her started on dental care.”

 

“Next time,” Gibbs growled. “More than twenty second notice. He’s in the middle of a class, I am in the middle of cooking something for dinner that these three will eat. Dropping everything, isn’t always possible.”

 

“You do realize that I call the shots,” Ms. Donaldson growled.

 

“I realize that you are the decision maker,” Gibbs countered. “We are trying to establish a routine for these children. Trying to give them some stability and balance; you are allowed to make unannounced visits, but from the last course I heard Tony take, you cannot just come in here and declare it doctor day. You are not the parent.”

 

Tony stood stunned, but at the moment, Gibbs was the legal foster parent. Watching as his boss made a call, Tony was surprised to find his father was just moments away. “Keep an eye on the turkey that I put in,” Gibbs pointed to the oven. “Turn it down in two hours.”

 

“Come on Ryan,” Ms. Donaldson waited by the door, but the little boy wasn’t having any part of her. Hiding behind Tony’s legs with his sister, he watched her warily. “We’re going to be late.”

 

“Ready for an adventure?” Tony questioned as he pulled on his shoes. “We’re going to see someone about making those teeth stop hurting. I’ll go with you, so will Popeye.”

 

“Do we need your guns?” Ryan whispered as he held Rylie’s hand. “Are they bad people?”

 

“We don’t need our guns,” Tony reassured. “These people are pretty good. I go to the dentist all the time and see how pearly white my teeth are?” Giving an exaggerated smile, Tony was relieved when Ryan gently touched a tooth then put on his coat.

 

The dentist proved to be bad news much as Tony had feared. Rylie’s teeth were filled with cavities as were Ryan’s. Both needed extensive work, work that would be traumatic for parents and children. “We could do it as an outpatient surgery.” The dentist offered. “I could do them both on the same day, it would take two hours to do Ryan’s teeth and about ninety minutes to do Rylie’s. You should be home, with two sleeps kids by 2 p.m.”

 

“I think we should do that,” Tony turned to Ms. Donaldson. “Less trauma for them both. They won’t have to get numbed over and over again. One shot deal, it’s done and we take care of them.”

 

“Let’s get it on the schedule,” Ms. Donaldson sighed. “I don’t have to be here for that, I will sign whatever papers that need signed and you will give me a status report. I want to know when they are out of surgery and when they are going home. You can text me if that will be easier.”

 

“Can we get an idea of what they can eat afterwards?” Tony questioned. “They have to have special additives to their food for a while and I want to make sure we have what we need in the house. Getting them healthy has to be priority.”

 

“I think you will find once their teeth are taken care of, you are going to have an easier time of it.” The dentist pulled out the post-op instructions along with a special toothpaste and mouthwash. “You will use the mouth wash for a week after the surgery. Ryan can be taught to swish and spit; Rylie, you will have to wipe it on her teeth and gums.”

 

“Got it,” Tony took the instructions and the post-operative care package. “Thank you.” Armed with a plan, Tony and Gibbs took the children home. Neither one of them speaking much on the trip back except to praise the children for being so good. 

 

“They will be fine,” Gibbs reassured. “They will feel so much better when it’s over. You have a lot of hard decisions to make for these children, Tony. I am so proud of what you want to do; what you have done.”

 

“So what was the verdict?” Senior asked as Tony carried Rylie into the house.

 

“They have to have surgery,” Tony sighed. “They have a lot of bad teeth; surgery is the best way to handle it. They think once we get their teeth fixed; they will feel better.”

 

“Surgery?” Senior gave Tony a hard look. “Isn’t that a little over the top for teeth?”

 

“It’s all covered by insurance,” Tony snapped. “Is that what you are worried about?” Tony moved towards the stairs. “Dad, I don’t know what your intentions or motives are any more. You seem to have a one track mind which circles back to the dollar.” Rubbing Rylie’s back, Tony gently tried to soothe her back to sleep. “Why don’t you take a trip to clear your head? Perhaps Prince Omar could spring for another trip to Monte Carlo; I think the separation will be good for everyone. I need to concentrate on these children right now, not you.”

 

“I agree,” Senior moved towards the door. “Time away, it’s just what we both need. Maybe, you will be able to work through whatever it is you are looking for by saving these children. I didn’t know the first thing about parenting; your mother died and left me broken hearted and with her child. The constant reminder of what I lost; the mini version of her. You have her eyes, her nose, cheekbones. I look at you and I see her; the great love of my life and the grief threatens to swallow me whole just like it did back then. I was a horrible father; I know that. I don’t know how to fix it or make it better for you. All I can do is try not to repeat those mistakes and spend the remainder of my life making sure you know I love you. Making sure that I leave this world, having given you a piece of what I should have given you for years. These children are constant reminders of what I did wrong.”

 

“Give me Rylie,” Gibbs walked into the house. “Come on buddy, we need to put your sister down for a nap and then we need to make a list for the grocery store.”

 

“We can use my crayons!” Ryan started up the stairs watching to make sure he didn’t fall.

 

“Those children,” Tony bit back tears. “I don’t know if they are better off than I was or worse off. I had a father that was a constant reminder that I couldn’t earn his love. For forty-five years trying to earn that love, yearning for that love. I spent all these years angry that mom left.”

 

“Your mother didn’t leave, Tony. Your mother died!” Senior ground through clenched teeth.

 

“You don’t think I know that? You weren’t there when she took her last breath. You weren’t there when I brushed her hair and put on her lip gloss so she looked pretty when the funeral home came to take her away. You didn’t sit with me at her funeral or hold me when they closed the casket and I couldn’t see her any more. You didn’t pick me up out of the dirt where I fell when they put her in the ground and covered her casket; the last thing I could touch that she was in. YOU WEREN’T THERE!” Tony gasped for air as the tears fell. “You weren’t there and I have hated you for that more than anything else that you did or didn’t do.”

 

“Tony..” Senior approached his son.

 

“So you will forgive me if I spend the rest of my life making sure that those two precious children up there have the opportunity to know love, feel love and have love. You hate innocent children because they remind you of how you screwed up. Why don’t you try loving them so you can have a chance to find some of the magic that you missed.” Tony wiped at the tears on his face. “Those children are precious miracles; not mistakes. Those children deserve every opportunity that life has to offer them and I am going to make sure they get it. Did I go out there yesterday to find a family? No, I went out there to help a little boy find his soul and ended up finding mine in the process.”

 

“What do you want from me?” Senior questioned with tears in his eyes.

 

“I want you to be my dad,” Tony paused to take a breath. “I want you to take my hand, pat me on the back and say let’s do this. When I woke up this morning, the first thought I had was those children. When you wake up, I want your first thought to be about me. I want you to love me and support me even if you think I am making a mistake; I want you to try to see things from my point of view. You look at the world with a very jaded attitude; maybe you need to look at it through the eyes of that little boy up there. Let him show you, what you never let me show you.”

 

Senior stood looking out the living room window, he could feel the world around him spinning out of control. Turning to speak to his son, he was shocked to find his friends standing in the kitchen, out of Tony’s line of vision. Tears stained their faces; their hearts yearning to mend fences to heal the heart of their friend.

 

“Go ahead and leave,” Tony walked to the door and opened it. “I think some time away is what you need. Think about what you lost and what you could gain. Instead of numbing the pain with the booze from the closest bottle why don’t you try allowing it to guide you. I’m going upstairs, I need to check on the kids and get ready for tomorrow. You know where I will be when you have your head on straight. For their sake and mine, don’t come back until you do.”

 

“Do you love them?” Senior questioned with his hand on the door knob.

 

“I love Ryan and Rylie with every piece of me,” Tony watched as the information his home with his father. “Good-bye, dad.”

 

Starting up the stairs, Tony was stunned to find Ryan sitting at the top listening. “Why the tears?” Tony picked up the little boy. “Did I scare you?” Ryan’s head landed in the crook of Tony’s neck and he squeezed him as tight as he could. “Ryan? I can’t fix it if I don’t know what’s making you cry. Is it your teeth? The dentist said they may hurt tonight, we have medicine and we’ll fix them tomorrow.”

 

“Yes, I mean Noooo, nobody ever said that before!” Ryan sobbed. Taking him into the bedroom, Tony crawled on the bed and held him tight. Rocking him gently, he let the little boy sob all his anguish, fear and pain into his neck while he hung on tight. “Nobody ever!” Ryan sobbed.

 

“Ryan?” Tony pulled the little boy back to see his face. “Nobody has ever said what?”

 

“Nobody ever said, I love Ryan. NOBODY!” Holding tight to Tony’s shirt, the little boy looked almost panicked as if he let go Tony would vanish.

 

“Can you listen for a minute?” Tony gently wiped the tears with his thumbs. “I want you to listen very carefully because I have something very, very, very important to tell you.”

 

“I’m listening,” Ryan answered, wiping his nose and eyes on his sleeve. “Was I bad?”

 

“No,” Tony’s eyes filled with tears. “You were not bad, not at all. I know that my arguing with my father was loud and scary. If I scared you, I am so sorry. I am going to try hard to never do that again. There is one thing that I really want you to listen to.”

 

“Okay,” Ryan was giving Tony his full attention.

 

“I love you, Ryan. I love you, Ryan! I love you, Ryan! I love you, Ryan.” Hugging the little boy tight as the tears flowed, Tony knew at that very moment that he had made the right decision when it came to these children. He would love them with everything he had to give and for the rest of their lives, they would only know love.

 

“That’s good work, Tony.” Gibbs whispered from the door as he watched his friend rock the little boy. “Really good, work."


	8. Chapter 8

Tony sat in the rocking chair watching as Rylie and Ryan slept. He had given them both something for pain before putting them down for the night. Tears dripped off of his nose as he watched them sleep; their precious little souls resting from the enormous trials they had endured in the last forty-eight hours. Rocking in time with his thoughts, the agent started to think about where all the evil in the world came from. How can you hurt such innocent and precious children like these siblings?

 

“Hey,” Gibbs handed Tony a tissue. “They’ll do fine, Tony. This will all be over before dinner time; we’ll have two snuggle bugs tomorrow. They won’t hurt anymore.”

 

“Would be nice if it was that easy,” Tony whispered. “They are going to hurt for the rest of their lives.”

 

“Not with you in their lives, Tony.” Gibbs whispered softly. “Come on, I want to change that bandage and you need some sleep.”

 

Gibbs medicated Tony for pain before he started to clean his side and bandage it. “You’re going to be really great for them.” Gibbs whispered. “Once this side is healed, look out world.”

 

“Rylie won’t remember anything,’ Tony nodded. “Ryan will; he’s eventually going to have to deal with all of this. Probably going to need some therapy; I don’t know. I didn’t trust my therapist when I was a kid, they didn’t seem to really care about me or anything else. I’ll look at alternatives to therapy.”

 

“What about Dr. Confalone?” Gibbs questioned. “She’s already fallen in love with them; maybe we could talk her into it.”

 

“Maybe Ryan would just play with her,” Tony shrugged. “Her husband’s away, long term, maybe she would just like to come play.”

 

Gibbs had planned on speaking with the doctor about Tony, he needed someone to help him work through his issues with his father. He adored Rachel but really felt that Tony could benefit more from Grace; she had a tougher exterior to her.

 

A quiet knock on the door caught Gibbs attention. Pulling the blankets up to Tony’s chin, Jethro headed down the stairs. “Chief,” Gibbs greeted. “Why are you here?”

 

“Came to talk to you about Junior,” Senior moved past Gibbs into the house. “I don’t know how to get through to him.”

 

“He’s not the one that needs a reality check,” Gibbs glared. “You need to do something deep thinking, Mr. DiNozzo. Until you can figure all of this out and learn how to put Tony first, you are not welcome in my home.”

 

“You’re keeping me from my son?” Senior growled.

 

“No,” Gibbs shook his head. “You are keeping yourself from him. Now, I am going to show you out, lock the door and get some sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a long day that starts very early.”

 

With Senior locked out, Gibbs turned off the lights and headed up to bed. Stopping to check on the children, Gibbs smiled as he covered them and placed their stuffed animals under their arm. Tony was a different story; he was restless. The sleep that he so desperately needed evading him. There was a line that Gibbs walked when it came to Tony and in this moment, that line was blurred. 

 

When Tony woke in the middle of the night, his hearing picked up the soft sounds of breathing. Looking to his right, he was shocked to find that Gibbs had crawled in next to him. The next thing he knew, the alarm was going off and both men were stretching and going in search of coffee.

 

“Boss?” Tony looked up at Gibbs as he brought his second cup of coffee to the table. “Last night? What happened?”

 

“Your father showed up,” Gibbs took a long drink. “Told him he is an ass and sent him on his way. You were restless when I checked in on you; it just seemed right to stay in there with you.”

 

“Best sleep that I have had in a while,” Tony blushed. “Thank you.”

 

“We’re family, DiNozzo.” Gibbs nodded in approval at the look of surprise that flashed on Tony’s face. “Told your father that he is not welcome here until he gets his head out of his ass.”

 

“Wow,” Tony stood. “Thank you. I’m going to get dressed and grabbed the bag we packed. I’ll get Rylie,” Tony sighed. “Could you get Ryan? I’m hurting a bit; not sure I can carry him if he won’t walk.”

 

“I got him,” Gibbs smiled a reassurance. Moving around the kitchen, Gibbs grabbed Tony’s medication, a bit of food that he could cajole the man into eating and a bottle of water and juice. Together, they would take care of the children but he really needed to concentrate on Tony.

 

Checking the children in was easy, D’Arcy had taken it upon herself to help her friends out and make sure everything was ready. Tony sat with the kids while they slept through the fuss of getting them ready. 

 

“Are the orphans ready?” Nurse Debbie questioned from the door. “Doc is here; ready to start.”

 

“What’s an orphan?” Ryan questioned Tony.

 

“Why don’t you ask that lady right there that said it,” Tony pointed to the nurse. “Excuse me, Nurse. Ryan wants to ask you a question.”

 

“What’s up?” Debbie questioned as she pulled the sides up on the bed and handed Ryan his sleepy medicine. 

 

“What’s orphans?” Ryan asked as he drank his juice.

 

“It’s when a mommy and daddy go to heaven, the kids that they had are orphans.” Debbie watched as Ryan finished his juice.

 

“Okay,” Ryan sighed. “I’m not an orphan because my mom and dad didn’t go to heaven. God doesn’t want that evil up there.”

 

Gibbs stood in the doorway smiling, the nurse was astonished by the child’s response. It left her speechless and trying to hurry thing along to get out of the sight of the two men. 

 

The surgery went as planned, both children did wonderfully. “There was a lot of work to do but some was not as bad as I thought. They may be a bit tender for a day or so. They’re going to be sleepy today and maybe a bit lethargic tomorrow after that, they will be back to normal. Make sure they get lots of fluids, eat something even if it is just pudding. Any problems, call my office, if not then I will see them in a week for their post op check then on a six-month tooth cleaning schedule.”

 

Gibbs had arranged for Palmer to go to his house and set up the living room for his patients to recover. The couch was all ready for Gibbs to nap, the recliner was brought in from the spare room, all ready for Tony to sleep in. Palmer and Breena had purchase sleeping bags with matching pillows and new stuffed toys that went with the theme of the sleeping bags. 

 

Ryan’s eyes were fixed on the sleeping bag area when Gibbs carried him in. “Popeye?” Ryan whispered. “Do you see Spiderman in the big room?”

 

“I do,” Gibbs whispered. “Wonder what that is about.”

 

“I see Minnie Mouse too,” Ryan pointed. “Is that for my sister?”

 

“I think so,” Gibbs loved this little boy. “Should we explore it?”

 

“Yeah!” Ryan held on tight but looked over his friend’s shoulder. “My Tony!” Ryan whispered really loud. “We’re going to explore that; you want to come?”

 

“I would love to,” Tony smiled. “Do I need my gun?”

 

“No!” Ryan shook his head. Pulling back a little, he put a hand on each side of Gibbs’ face. “Popeye, we need to work with this guy some. Can you help me?”

 

“We can work together,” Gibbs smiled. “He’s going to need a lot of work.” Putting Ryan down on the sleeping bag, Jethro smiled when the little boy snuggled right into his pillow clutching Spiderman as if he were afraid someone would take him. Rylie loved her Minnie Mouse, she was instantly awake hugging her toy when Tony put her down.

 

“Popeye,” Ryan called out. “Got any food around here? Me and my sister are hungry enough to eat the shingles off a roof.”

 

“I’ll cook,” Tony snorted. “Shingles off a roof? This kid is a trip.”

 

Mac & Cheese, apple sauce and mashed potatoes were what Tony fixed, he was worried about the children being in pain. Reheating the turkey from the day before, the broke it up in tiny pieces for his children. “Huh,” Tony snorted catching Gibbs’ attention.

 

“Everything okay?” Jethro walked into the kitchen to see if Tony was okay.

 

“Yeah,” Tony blushed. “Was thinking, in my head I said I have to make sure my children get some protein. Never thought I would hear myself say that,” Tony shrugged. “Always been something in my unattainable dreams category.”

 

“You know,” Gibbs squeeze Tony’s shoulder. “With a heart like yours, you can make anything happen.”

 

“Can I come in?” Grace questioned from the door. “It wasn’t locked.”

 

“Not used to locking it,” Tony shook his head. “Got to work on that; add it to Ryan’s list.”

 

“Come in, Doc.” Gibbs pointed to the living room after seeing the presents in Dr. Confalone’s arms. “They had dental surgery today, they may get cranky or fall asleep. Can we interest you in some turkey, mashed potatoes and gravy over biscuits?”

 

“Gosh,” Dr. C groaned. “That sounds so good.”

 

“Hi Olive Oyl!” Ryan waved. “You want to play with us?”

 

“I’m Olive Oyl?” Dr. C questioned as Gibbs snorted with laughter. “Why’s that?”

 

“Popeye,” Ryan got up and walked over to Gibbs. “I need My Tony for a minute; I have no experience talking to women. He is a smooth talker.”

 

“He calls you, Popeye?” Grace laughed. “I am so sorry; I didn’t realize it would stick with anyone but me.”

 

“Difference is, it’s cute when he says it. You, not so much.” Gibbs turned back to the stove to work on dinner while Tony went to rescue Ryan.

 

“What can I do to help?” Tony sat on the floor and pulled Ryan into his lap. “Lay it on me, I can take it.”

 

“I said Hi Olive Oyl,” Ryan explained. “She doesn’t know her name. I don’t know what to do.”

 

“Ohhhhhhhhhhh,” Tony was trying to follow the way the little guy was thinking. “I get it, I think. He is Popeye so that makes her Olive Oyl?”

 

“Yes!” Ryan rubbed his head. “How do we get her to understand?”

 

“Allow me,” Tony pulled Ryan closer. “Dr. Confalone, you see my young friend here, Ryan. He heard you referring to Gibbs as Popeye so one would naturally assume by the way the two of you bicker that makes you Olive Oyl. It’s a natural assumption based on the facts presented in the moment.”

 

“Yeah!” Ryan nodded with great satisfaction. “All of what he just said. You get it now?”

 

“I totally get it!” Dr. Confalone sat on the floor with the kids. Her mannerisms were very exaggerated and the children just loved it. “So he’s Popeye, I’m Olive Oyl. Does that make Rylie Swee Pea?”

 

“Nope,” Ryan shook his head. “We’re not Popeye characters. I’m Ryan, this is Rylie.” Ryan got up and patted his sister’s head. “This is my Tony.” Slipping his arms around Tony’s neck, Ryan hugged his friend. “You got it now?”

 

“I got it,” Grace laughed. “I brought you presents.” Handing the gifts to Ryan, Grace watched to see what he would do. 

 

“My Tony?” Ryan whispered. “What do I do with a pretty box?”

 

“You open it,” Tony tore a small piece of the wrapping paper off to help but soon found himself with a situation on his hands. 

 

“NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!” Ryan screamed. “Don’t ruin it! Olive Oyl gave me that special.” Tears flowed and the three adults were a bit stunned.

 

Gibbs moved quickly down the stairs to the basement only to return a couple minutes later with a package that he handed Tony. “Got you a thank you gift,” Gibbs nodded towards the box. “You saved my life.”

 

“Now you have your own pretty box,” Ryan pointed out only to panic when Tony started to tear off the paper. “What are you doing? Stop! You’ll ruin it.”

 

“Watch,” Grace said softly. “The box isn’t the best part. It’s what is inside that is.”

 

Tony opened his gift from Gibbs, his eyes growing wide when he revealed a knife with a weighted, pearl handle to it. “Thank you,” Tony swallowed hard.

 

“I have something in this box?” Ryan pointed. “How do I get it? I like the paper it is pretty.”

 

“Well,” Grace moved closer. “We can be really easy and peel the paper off.” Together, they took the paper off to reveal the presents inside. When they were done opening presents, Ryan made Dr. C. wrap all the boxes back up so he could have his pretty boxes again.

 

“What are you going to do with your pretty boxes?” Tony questioned as he put his knife in the gun safe.

 

“Can you help me get them to my room?” Ryan, Tony, and Olive Oyl carried the boxes up to the bedrooms for the children. Ryan arranged his pretty boxes in a stack in the corner where he could see them from his bed. Carrying Rylie’s to her room, he looked around and decided the best place was the dresser. “Now we can look at our pretty boxes and think of our friend, Olive Oyl.”

 

Tears stung Dr. Confalone’s eyes. “I love that idea! Would you like to have dinner with me tonight?”

 

“Are we dating? Like in the movies?” Ryan sighed. “I think we need to slow down; we just met.”

 

“What do you think?” Tony snorted. “Want to have dinner with me instead? I think Olive Oyl can eat with Popeye. We have some really good stuff going on down there. Let’s go find your sister and get some food in that belly.”

 

“My Tony?” Ryan started to stumble a bit. “I don’t feel good.”

 

“Can you carry him?” Grace questioned waiting to see Tony answer with a nod. Running down the stairs, she hurried out to her car and came back with her medical bag. “It’s possible that he just needs to eat. Let’s see what we can find. This is going to sting; I am sorry baby.” Checking the little boy’s blood sugar, Dr. Confalone nodded. “It’s low; let’s get food into him.”

 

“Didn’t realize you traveled with a bag,” Gibbs commented. 

 

“I do,” Grace nodded. “My patients that start taking medications need monitored. I am a doctor; I just chose to specialize in mental disorders.”

 

“Let’s get food!” Tony swooped Ryan up making him giggle. “They didn’t get to eat this morning, only had some crackers and juice at the surgery place. Is that why this happened or is this a possible medical condition that needs checked out.”

 

“He’s undernourished,” Grace smiled as Tony got the little man seated and food in front of him. “Let’s see what happens tomorrow; I would suggest meals on a rather regular schedule, snacks in between. Today, it was stressful and a lot of things happened. If it happens again, I would take him to the doctor.”

 

“Popeye!” Ryan called from the table. “I need more noodles they all disappeared into my belly.”

 

“Well looks like eating won’t be an issue,” Grace laughed. “Let’s get Rylie eating some dinner. If you two need anything, please let me know. I really want to help with them.”

 

“How about lunch on Saturday?” Tony smiled when Grace’s face lit up. 

 

“Olive Oyl,” Ryan paused in eating. “You need to sit down and eat; it’s getting cold. My Tony needs food to get better and he won’t sit until you sit.”

 

“Yes sir!” Grace laughed as she took her seat.

 

“Ryan,” Grace called softly as the little boy worked on his turkey. “What do think about all of this stuff that is happened to you and Rylie?”

 

“What stuff?” Ryan looked at Dr. C.

 

“Living here, all the stuff you got, your teeth being fixed.” Grace watched.

 

“MY TONY!” Ryan jumped up from his chair. “My teeth don’t hurt no more! You fixed them!”

 

“We fixed them,” Tony smiled.

 

“Olive Oyl,” Ryan paused. “My Tony says he loves me and I like that nobody ever said that before. I don’t want to do anything to make him stop loving me like my dad did.”

 

“Can I tell you a big secret?” Dr. C pulled Ryan into her lap. “I want you to really look at Tony’s face. Do you see anything that says he is mean?”

 

“No,” Ryan watched Tony for a minute laughing when he started making faces. “I see My Tony and he is my Hero.”

 

“Ryan,” Tony moved over to sit by Grace. “I want you to look at my face especially my eyes. I want you to remember this look. I love you very much. I want you to be my son, I am going to work really hard to make you my family. Do you think you can remember this look?”

 

“Yes,” Ryan cocked his head. “Is that what love looks like?”

 

“It is,” Dr. Confalone smiled. “It sure is. If you look at Popeye’s face, you’ll see it there too.”

 

“I do!” Ryan jumped up and did a little happy dance. “I love it here so does Rylie!” Turning to Grace, Ryan looked at her face. “Oh! I see it there too! My Tony, I want to go to sleep now.”

 

“Okay, buddy.” Tony laughed as he picked him up. “We have to take care of your teeth then you can sleep. I think we can do a slumber party tonight; you can sleep on SPIDERMAN!”

 

“This,” Grace pointed to Rylie where she ate and then to Tony. “Best thing that could have ever happened to him. To you too, Gibbs. It’s good for you both. I want you to work on building Tony’s confidence while allowing those three to love you. It’s about love, Popeye. You heard the kid, he’s thriving on love.”


	9. Chapter 9

It was a brand new day! Ryan woke up with a smile on his face! For the first time in a really long time, his teeth didn’t hurt, he didn’t have a headache and he felt good. Slipping off his bed, he put on his puppy slippers and went across the hallway to see what his sister was doing.

 

Rylie sat on her bed playing with her stuffed toys, a smile on the little girl’s face made Ryan feel all tingly. “Hi Rylie!” Ryan climbed on the bed with his sister. “Are you hungry?”

 

“Yes,” Rylie giggled. “I have to go potty.”

 

“Okay,” Ryan helped Rylie slide off the bed. They went into the bathroom and to his delight there was a Rylie sized potty chair. The little girl was delighted, her giggles reaching downstairs where Tony and Gibbs were working on breakfast.

 

“Do you hear giggles?” Tony asked loudly. “I can’t figure out where those are coming from.”

 

“My Tony!” Ryan yelled down the stairs. “It’s just us! Don’t bring your gun!”

 

“What are you doing?” Tony laughed as he walked to the bottom of the stairs.

 

“Well,” Ryan turned to look in the bathroom. “Rylie’s pooping, I need to pee, but that’s just gross. I have a real dilemma going on up here.”

 

“There is a bathroom in Gibbs’ bedroom.” Tony looked towards Gibbs to make sure it was okay. “Go in there, I am coming up right now.”

 

“We need Popeye,” Ryan yelled as he hurried down the hallway. “You can’t trust that kid, she’s a mess.”

 

“He’s on his way up,” Tony laughed. “How do you know she’s a mess?”

 

“I have lived with her all her life, my Tony. She’s just a mess.” Ryan sighed with relief to finally be able to use the bathroom. “Popeye, has a nice bathroom. What’s that?”

 

“That’s his shaving stuff,” Tony smiled as Ryan stood on his tippy toes to look at everything. “This is a pretty nice place he has here.” Looking around the bedroom, Ryan noticed how sad and void of personal items it was. Setting off across the hallway, he picked out a truck, a stuffed animal and a couple books and headed back into the bedroom. “My Tony, can you help me?”

 

“What are we doing?” Tony questioned a bit confused. “Can you put the Giraffe on the bed over there in the middle? I want to put this truck… right…. here.” Ryan pointed to the tall dresser. Tony held him up to place it on there. Looking around, Ryan decided on the nightstand to place the books. “That looks better. He needed some stuff.”

 

“I agree,” Tony smiled. “It looks much better. What do you think, Gibbs?”

 

“It’s perfect,” Jethro patted Ryan on the back. “That’s great work, buddy.”

 

“Hey Popeye?” Ryan started for the stairs. “Got any food around here, I think I could eat a bear.”

 

“Better than shingles off a roof,” Tony laughed. “Let’s get you fed, then we are going to have a big day, really fun day.”

 

Tony soon discovered that Rylie loved oranges. The child was sticky from head to toe, including her ears, hair and nose. “You are really into those oranges, little girl.” Tony laughed. “How about some eggs to go with them? I was just trying to keep you occupied while I cooked.”

 

“What’s this thing here called?” Ryan pointed to the washing machine.

 

“It’s a washing machine,” Gibbs explained. Lifting Ryan, he opened the lid so he could see inside. “We put our dirty clothes in it and it gets them clean.”

 

“Could we put Rylie in there and get her clean?” Ryan looked at his sister with disgust. “She’s one messy chick.”

 

“She is,” Gibbs laughed. “You can’t put people or animals in there just clothes, blankets, rugs, sheets and towels.”

 

“Okay,” Ryan looked back and Rylie. “Got a fire hose? We could blast it off of her!”

 

“Watch this,” Gibbs picked Rylie up and carried her to the counter by the sink. Grabbing a clean towel, he ran it under some water and started to wash the little girl off. “See, it’s almost gone.”

 

“How many of those towels you got?” Ryan hopped up and down trying to see. “She’s going to need a bunch.”

 

“We can put them in the washing machine.” Tony commented as he dished out the eggs. “You ready to eat?”

 

“I was born ready,” Ryan giggled. “What are we going to do today?”

 

“We are going to go to the park,” Tony explained. “We are going to feed the ducks, play on the playground, then we are going to go for a walk on the trails, I thought we could have a picnic.”

 

Ryan was quiet as he ate, his little brain was going in a lot of different directions. He was scared, nervous, excited and full of wonder. The only park he had ever been to was the one in the community center and that wasn’t even a park it was broken down playground.

 

Gibbs dressed while the children, including Tony, ate. There was so much to do before they could leave. Making his way back to the kitchen, he couldn’t help but smile as he watched Tony getting eggs out of Rylie’s ears before taking both kids upstairs to get dressed.

 

“My Tony,” Ryan looked at all of his clothes. “I don’t know what to pick! I have so many clothes now. Do I have more underwear in here somewhere?”

 

“We have to sort through your stuff,” Tony laughed. “New underwear is right here, in this drawer.”

 

“I’m going to count them,” Ryan sat down on the floor and counted his underwear. “Okay, there is twenty and I have four in that thing over there. What’s that called?”

 

“It’s called a laundry hamper,” Tony explained. “We put our dirty clothes in there so they can go in the big machine downstairs and get clean.”

 

“It’s going to give me my underwear back, isn’t it?” Ryan was very concerned! His underwear were his prized treasures.”

 

“They will,” Tony laughed. “Now, I say we dress you and Rylie alike. So, I need to find you a pink shirt, pink jeans, a pink hat and maybe pink socks.”

 

“Have you lost your mind?” Ryan was horrified. “POPEYE! RESCUE ME!”

 

“What’s wrong?” Gibbs laughed as he picked up Rylie. “Your sister looks cute! Did you pick out her clothes?”

 

“Yes,” Ryan nodded as he stood proud. “I need your help, Popeye. That man, he is insane! He wants me to dress like Rylie.”

 

“I’ve got this!” Gibbs snorted. “Tony,” Gibbs was trying not to laugh. “You can’t dress Ryan like Rylie. He has to have his own style, his own look, he has to be his own man.”

 

“Popeye,” Ryan whispered loudly. “Don’t forget, never ever put him in pink.”

 

Winking at Ryan, Gibbs turned back to Tony and gave a mock glare. “Never, ever put Ryan in pink.” The headslap was light, barely touching Tony’s head, but it instantly put Ryan on the defense.

 

“Popeye!” Ryan snapped. “You apologize! No hitting! My father hit me and I didn’t like it! It made me feel like crying all the time.”

 

“I’m sorry,” Gibbs rubbed Tony’s head before gently squeezing his neck. “Tony, when I do that, it’s never to hurt you.”

 

“I know,” Tony smiled. “Never thought it was.”

 

“You accept his apology?” Ryan questioned as he looked in the laundry hamper to make sure his dirty underwear was still in there.

 

“I do,” Tony shook Jethro’s hand to prove his point. “Let’s see what we can find. You got your clean underwear on, we can put on these jeans, this shirt, these socks and shoes. Ohhhhhhhhh!!!!!! I have a very special surprise for you! I got them in the gift shop yesterday waiting for you to get done with your surgery. SUNGLASSES!”

 

“Whoa!” Ryan put them on his face and pushed them up. “Do I look cool?”

 

“You look amazing!” Tony hurried to help the little boy get dressed. “Grab that ball and let’s get your sister some stuff to play with.” Heading into Rylie’s room, they picked out a few things for the little girl while Gibbs was downstairs packing their picnic.

 

By the time they got downstairs, there was still a few things left to do but Ryan was shaking with excitement. The knock at the door was very upsetting to everyone, that meant they were delayed in leaving.

 

“Ms. Donaldson,” Tony sighed. “What can we do for you? We were getting ready to leave for the park.”

 

“Well,” Ms. Donaldson stepped into the living room. “That will have to wait. This is one of those unannounced home visits that you have to get used to. I want a list of expenses that you have incurred so far, I understand that the compensation for the children has not arrived. I want to make sure that you are following the rules before we release the money. I also want to see the training progress, the post-operative instructions from yesterday. I would also like to see their rooms and talk to the children.”

 

“Here is the spreadsheet, copy of receipts, a copy of the post op instructions, which were faxed to you yesterday from the surgery center. I also printed an extra copy of my completion certificates which are in there. The children’s room have not changed from when you were here the first night. That leaves talking to the children, I don’t know how much you will get out of Rylie. She’s a girl of very few words.” Tony stood with his hands crossed.

 

“Ryan,” Ms. Donahue crouched down. “Can we talk?”

 

“About what?” Ryan was bouncing on the balls of his feet. “I want to go to the park! Can’t you come back another day?”

 

“No,” Ms. Donaldson sighed. “It’s my job to make sure you are being taken care of.”

 

Dropping his pants to his ankles, Ryan was ready to explain just how great it was to be in this house. “I got underwear! I have 20 and 4 of them. I have toys, a real bed, we got food anytime we want it. My teeth are fixed and they don’t hurt no more and Rylie got her teeth fixed and she has a great room and mine is great too. We have a Popeye and I have My Tony. Now you know it all, we have to go.” Ryan kept talking while tony fixed his pants.

 

“Not so fast,” Ms. Donaldson started for the steps to check out the bedroom. Ignoring her, hoping she would leave, Ryan went to the window.

 

“My Tony!” Ryan was so excited. “What is that?”

 

“That is a bike,” Tony explained. “Isn’t it cool?”

 

“Popeye!” Ryan was so excited. “Look at him go!”

 

“Wonder if Vance has Jared’s old bike?” Tony questioned debating on whether to call and ask. Before he could decide, Gibbs pulled out his phone and made the phone call.

 

“He does,” Gibbs smiled. “He’s going to put the training wheels on it and meet us at the park. Now, we have to get rid of her so we can get going.”

 

“Let’s finish packing, get the car loaded.” Tony glared at the steps.

 

“I want to help.” Ryan took off across the room, grabbing Rylie’s hand he took her to the big picnic cooler. They tried with all their might to pick it up before finally settling on a lighter bag.

 

“Where are we going with this?” Ryan grunted. 

 

“Front porch,” Tony laughed as he opened the door. “By the steps, do not go down the steps.”

 

With everything on the porch, Tony called up the stairs. “We’re leaving, Ms. Donaldson. Just turn the lock when you are done.”

 

Putting the children in the car, the men loaded the trunk. Gibbs watched as the case worker came out the door and locked it. She was determined to delay the duo from their outing with the children by walking around the perimeter of the house. She was astounded when they pulled out of the driveway, leaving her behind.

 

Vance met the new family at the park with the bike. “My Tony! Is that a bike for me to try?”

 

“It is,” Tony laughed. “You are excited, aren’t you?”

 

“I am going to bust,” Ryan started clawing at his seatbelt. “I’m stuck, My Tony. Help me!”

 

“I’ve got you,” Tony laughed. “You just have to slow down, buddy.”

 

“Is that the boss that poked my father with the stick?” Ryan looked at Vance, a bit scared. 

 

“That is,” Tony nodded. “You don’t have to worry him, he’s a nice guy. You’re not going to believe this, but he loves kids! He has two of his own. Get this, dude! He has a boy and girl!”

 

“Just like me and Rylie!” Ryan skipped over to Leon and started to check out his bike. “My Tony? Are you going to help me?”

 

“I will,” Tony laughed. “We have to make sure that Gibbs gets Rylie settled and all of our stuff out of the car first. You think we can do that?”

 

Tears started to form in the little boy’s eyes, he really wanted to ride, but he would do whatever he needed to do to keep his Tony happy. Vance helped so everything went quickly and before he knew it, he was on the bike riding like the wind. 

 

“My Tony!” Ryan squealed. “I am going fast!”

 

“You sure are,” Tony laughed as he jumped out of the way trying to be funny. They played hard, Tony takes Ryan down the trail running before him and behind him, but never losing sight of him. “You are doing fantastic!”

 

“Can I get a job to get money for my own bike?” Ryan asked. “Do they make sissy bikes? Rylie needs a bike too!”

 

“I’ll get you a bike,” Tony promised. “We’ll see what they do that is Rylie size too. I’m tired, buddy. You really gave me a workout!”

 

“Want to ride the bike back?” Ryan asked, trying to get off. “My Tony? I’m stuck.”

 

“Stay up there,” Tony snickered. “Hold on tight! Here we go!” Running behind Ryan, pushing the bike, Tony could feel his heart soaring as the little boy’s laugh and screams of delight. This child had been so abused all his life and for him to have such trust in him, it just made him want to cry.

 

“Popeye!” Ryan gasped. “I’m flying like a bird!”

 

Gibbs and Vance laughed, they both couldn’t help themselves, the little boy was just infectious. “He’s doing well, it seems.” Vance commented as he rolled a ball to Rylie.

 

“He is,” Gibbs nodded. “He adores Tony; DiNozzo is really good with him. They are birds of a feather in a way.”

 

“How’s Tony’s father handling this?” Vance asked as Gibbs started tickling Rylie.

 

“He’s not,” Gibbs sighed. “Stopped at the house night before last, told me that he wanted me to help Tony see how wrong he is about his role in their lives. I told him to leave and not come back until he had a change of heart.”

 

“Brave,” Vance nodded. “I have leave papers on my desk for DiNozzo, he can get 85% of his pay if he goes on leave. It’s better than using up his sick days and vacation. With two kids, it’s hard to say what might come up. His job will still be there when he comes back.”

 

“I want to take leave too,” Gibbs watched as Tony and Ryan put the bike close to where they had their picnic stuff set up. “He’s going to need someone to watch them while he jumps through all the hoops that the social worker is putting him through. They need some stability; I want to help provide that.”

 

“What do you say?” Tony pointed to Director Vance. 

 

“Thank you for letting me ride your bike,” Ryan hugged Vance around the neck. “It was the most fun I ever had! Did you see me and My Tony playing?”

 

“I did!” Vance smiled. “You seem pretty happy with Tony and Gibbs. Give it to me straight, man. How are they treating you? Do I need to have a talk with them?”

 

“Nope!” Ryan took the bottle of water that Tony handed him and gulped it down; he was hot and thirsty. “I like them a lot.”

 

“They are treating you good?” Vance snickered when the little boy wiped the sweat off his face with the towel Tony gave him.

 

“Yep!” Ryan watched Vance for a second, then decided it was okay to trust him. “See!” Dropping his pants to the ground, Ryan pointed to his underwear. “I got twenty and four of these. I have food, a toothbrush, a bed and all my teeth are fixed. Rylie got all that stuff too.”

 

“Wow,” Vance snickered. “That’s so cool.”

 

“Ryan,” Tony shook his head as he pulled up the kids pants and buttoned them. “You can’t keep going around dropping your pants and showing off your underwear. You have to ask first. People are going to start calling you, Michael Weatherly if you keep it up.”

 

“Got it!” Ryan nodded. “Popeye! I’m hungry.”

 

“What is this Popeye thing? Vance laughed.

 

“Don’t ask,” Gibbs chuckled. “It’s a long story.”

 

“How’s it going, DiNozzo?” Vance watched Ryan and Rylie stalking a duck.

 

“It’s okay,” Tony nodded. “Our case worker is a bit intense, I managed to tick her off today. I’ll ask for a new one to be assigned tomorrow. She’s out of her mind and it’s starting to wear thing already.”

 

“Stop by NCIS in the next couple days,” Vance rolled the ball towards Ryan so he could play with his sister. “I have leave paperwork for you. You need some time with them; they need time with you.”

 

“Thank you,” Tony shook Vance’s hand. “Thank you for bringing the bike, too. It’s so nice to see him being a kid without big peoples' worries. He needs more of those days and less of the ones he’s had.”

 

“I want you to keep the bike,” Vance smiled when Tony’s face registered a shocked look. “I do have a nice side to me, DiNozzo.”

 

“Didn’t doubt it for a minute,” Tony laughed. “Thank you, he will be so excited.”

 

“MY TONY!” Ryan shouted. “I have a situation here and it’s not my fault!”

 

Looking towards the little boy, Tony was laughing so hard he was crying. Ryan stood about five feet away with a duck pulling on his pants, which were now down to his knees. “Okay,” Tony gasped. “I’m coming to rescue you.”

 

“The sooner the better! I am about to have a naked butt!” Picking the little boy up in his arms, Tony hugged him tight. “You rescued me again!” Ryan giggled. “You should arrest that duck!”

 

“For what?” Gibbs questioned as he carried Rylie to his brother.

 

“For picking on me!” The little boy gasped.


	10. Chapter 10

“Gibbs?” Tony called as he walked in the front door. He had gone for a run to clear his head before starting his next round of online classes. “Where is everyone?”

 

Looking all over the house, Tony started to become worried when he couldn’t find anyone. Panic was starting to set in when he heard a squeal and giggles coming from the backyard. 

 

“My Tony!” Ryan ran towards his best friend. “Come play! We got bubbles! They are the most fun ever! Watch Rylie! She’s trying to catch them. Olive Oyl couldn’t stay away, she said she missed us oh so much.”

 

“Hi,” Tony greeted the little boy. “Do I know you?”

 

“My Tony? It’s me! Ryan! Did you hit your head? Doctor Grace, I need you over here.” Ryan was very concerned about Tony.

 

“What’s up? Wait, you called me Doctor Grace, what’s up with that?” Grace snickered. “You are confusing me.”

 

“Olive Oyl is a nick name. Don’t confuse things, I need you for My Tony. I think he hit his head. He doesn’t remember me.”

 

Grace studied Tony’s face carefully trying to figure out if he was toying with the little boy or if something was really wrong. “I’ll get my bag, we’ll check him over and see what we can do about fixing his amnesia.”

 

“Don’t worry, My Tony. We’ll take care of you.” Ryan moved to sit on Tony’s lap only to get exasperated when the man started towards the bubbles intent on playing. “My Tony! You need to sit down.”

 

“I think he is okay to play bubbles,” Gibbs whispered. “This way we know what he is doing.”

 

“Gotcha!” Ryan laughed as he grabbed the bubbles and started chasing Rylie around again. “I’m going to make you a bubble monster! RAWR!” Peals of laughter just flowed off the little girl as her brother chased her.

 

“Tony?” Grace placed a hand on the man’s back. “Come with me for a minute. You look a little pale to me.”

 

“Doc?” Gibbs became instantly concerned. “What’s wrong?”

 

“He just looks a little pale to me.” Grace smiled. “Relax, Popeye. Remember... Medical doctor here.”

 

“I’ve been really pushing myself,” Tony sighed. “Maybe I am just flush from running?”

 

“You have a fever,” pulling a stethoscope from her bag, Grace listened to Tony’s lungs. “Lungs are clear, heart sounds good. Let’s take a look at this wound.”

 

“We’ve cleaned it,” Tony defended.

 

“I know,” Grace whispered. “If it is infected, that doesn’t mean it’s bad care of the wound.” Putting on a pair of gloves and peeling off the bandage, Grace examined the wound carefully. “The wound is fine. I think we need to draw some blood to see what’s going on. That means, we are going to need a copilot. I’m going to call a friend, we can trust him to get you whatever you need and keep you with those two.”

 

“Can I play,” Tony pointed at Ryan and Rylie. “Just until your friend gets here.”

 

“Come on,” Grace walked over to a bag by the door. “I brought you a bottle of your own. I think you can help turn Rylie into a bubble monster.”

 

“You calling Taft?” Gibbs questioned. “Has he actually drawn blood since he became a big name surgeon? Tony’s not fond of needles. When he had the plague, he was poked and prodded. Several of those were very painful.”

 

“I’ll draw it,” Grace promised. “I just need him to bring the supplies and sign the forms. He can get things pushed through the lab faster. I think it would be better if we used the hospital lab instead of your NCIS lab. If we need to admit him, they will already have the blood work on file.”

 

“He loves those children,” Gibbs nodded.

 

“So do you,” Grace whispered. “That’s okay. You don’t have to worry about disappointing anyone but finding that love again, Gibbs. They would be happy for you.”

 

“I’m going to go get him something to drink,” Gibbs head into the house. Returning with drinks for Tony, the kids and Grace, Gibbs set up the table on the porch. “Come on you three, it’s time for a drink.’

 

“Thanks Popeye,” Ryan gulped down his drink. “I was dying of thirst. It’s hard work playing like that. I like your grass! Do we get to keep it?”

 

“We do,” Gibbs smiled. “It’s part of the house.”

 

“Gibbs,” Taft smiled when he saw the children. “You are adding to your home?”

 

“Cyril Taft,” Gibbs picked up Ryan. “This is my friend, Ryan and that is his sister, Rylie. They are staying with me while Tony gets his fostering classes out of the way.”

 

“Hi,” Rylie patted Taft’s leg. 

 

“Well, you are just beautiful.” Cyril picked up the little girl. “No wonder you have been hanging around here, Dr. Confalone.”

 

“You can call her Olive Oyl.” Ryan whispered loudly. “She answers to it.”

 

Taft gave Grace a look of amusement that just made the woman smile and shrug. “Did you bring a blood draw kit?’

 

“I did,” Taft looked to where Tony was sitting. “You look really pale. Let’s see what’s going on.”

 

Tony instantly started to shake, he couldn’t control it. Stepping back, Taft waited to see what Grace was going to do. Spreading a numbing cream on the area that she found the vein, the doctor waited. “Ryan, I need your help. Do you know any good songs?”

 

“A long song?” Ryan asked as he watched his friend gather everything she needed for her patient. “Am I a straction?”

 

“Yes,” Grace smiled. “You are a distraction. I was thinking that maybe if you knew some fantastic songs that Tony could sing with you while I worked. I bet that I could be done before you are done with your song!”

 

“Deal!” Ryan thought about it before he quickly moved to Tony’s side. The adults expected a catchy child’s toon, but were all surprised when the little boy opened his mouth and started to sing. “Levon wears his war wound like a crown. He calls his child Jesus. Because he likes the name and he sends him to the finest school in town…”

 

Smiling, Tony loved this little boy even more. “In Garage by the motorway. He was born a pauper to a pawn…”

 

Amusement settled over everyone’s face, Grace has to force herself to pay attention to what she was doing to take care of Tony. “All done.” She whispered. “Levon sells cartoon balloons in town. His family business thrives. Jesus blows up balloons all day…”

 

Ryan gave his friend a thumbs up before belting out the rest of the song with His Tony. “And he shall be Levon and he shall be a good man… in tradition with the family plan…”

 

The group harmonized… “He shall be Leeevoonn.”

 

“You keep surprising me, buddy.” Tony smiled. “Good surprises, but surprises.”

 

“I like to sing,” Ryan laughed. “When I was a little kid, I would listen to the radio with my grandpa. He went to heaven and my mom let me have his radio. You think I could get my grandpa’s radio?’

 

“We can do that,” Tony stood as if to head to get it. 

 

“Where are you going?” Taft stopped the taller man. “Sit down, you need some fluids. I am going to get this over to the hospital. Grace will stay with you. After I drop this off to the lab, Gibbs and I will go get their stuff.”

 

Grace was delighted to watch Gibbs’ treasures. There had been a lot that she had to deal with in her life and spending time with the children was a nice break.

 

“Ryan?” Grace sat on the ground and started playing army men with the little boy while Rylie played with her doll. “Do you know what it means to be dead?”

 

“It means that someone is never coming back and that they can’t hurt you no more.” Ryan explained as he kept playing.

 

“Are you sad that your mom and dad are dead?” There was a pause and Grace feared she pushed too fast.

 

“No,” Ryan shook his head. “They weren’t good people. I have good people now. I don’t care that they are dead I won’t miss them because they were always mean.”

 

“Tony?” Grace placed a cool hand on his fevered forehead. “I’ve got them, try to sleep a little bit. It’s what you need right now.”

 

“Can’t,” Tony sighed. “I have to finish those online courses in two days. The case manager is demanding them done before she is reassigned.”

 

“Listen to me,” Grace ran inside the house and grabbed the laptop. “I want you to open up the screen and log in. Can you skip the course and go right to the test?”

 

“I think so,” Tony nodded. “You know this stuff?”

 

“I have to keep up with it,” Grace smiled. “I’m a licensed foster parent of special needs. I’m going to help you with all of this. We’ll get these last classes done before dinner.”

 

“They need a snack,” Tony moved to stand only to find Grace giving him a look. “Would you mind getting Ryan a strawberry yogurt from the fridge and peeling Rylie and orange? Bring a wet dish towel too.”

 

Grace helped Tony through all the test questions, he actually had a very good grasp on the subject matter she just confirmed whether or not he was answering correctly. The children, both fell asleep on a blanket that Tony had laid out in the grass for them. The fresh air seemed to be doing the trick of making everyone feel better.

 

“Would you like to go camping?” Tony questioned a bit shy. “You don’t have to, if you are busy or just don’t like camping. I was thinking what fun they would have on a camping trip. Gibbs has this kind of simple cabin that he built, I think it would be perfect. He added some indoor plumbing, but everything else is really primitive. We could make them a tree swing, take them to the lake and stream.”

 

“I would love to come,” Grace smiled. “Why did you feel the need to ask me?”

 

“Because I recognize the pain in your eyes,” Tony squeezed the doctor’s hand. “Those two silly kids will help you feel better. It’s why you came today, isn’t it?”

 

“My Tony?” Ryan stood up and rubbed his eyes. “Do you remember me now?”

 

“Well,” Tony gave him a long look before picking him up and sniffing him. “You smell like a strawberry. You’re not all that squishy when I hug you. You’re pretty handsome. I think you are Tony.”

 

“No,” Ryan shook his head. “You are Tony. I am Ryan.”

 

“Gibbs?” Tony teased.

 

“NO! I am RY-AN.” Ryan watched as Tony looked at him confused before his face broke into a big smile.

 

“You’re Spiderman!”

 

“He’s getting worse,” Ryan whispered to Grace. “You got anything around here to fix him?”

 

“I don’t know,” Grace looked in her bag. “I think it would be best if he got some rest.”

 

“Come on, My Tony.” Ryan pulled Tony towards the blanket. “I will snuggle with you. It’s going to be okay.”

 

Grace was sitting in the chair reading when Cyril and Gibbs returned. “How’d you manage that?” Gibbs pointed when all three of his charges were napping.

 

“Ryan wanted to see if Tony’s memory was back yet,” Grace laughed. “When he called Ryan, Spiderman, he decided that Tony needed a nap.”

 

“If you hadn’t been here,” Gibbs sighed. “Thank you.”

 

“You’re welcome.” Grace nodded. “I’m rather fond of them, Gibbs.”

 

“She needs us,” Tony yawned. “Going through a bit of a rough time. We could give her my room, I could sleep on the couch.”

 

“I’m not running you out of your bed,” Grace snickered. “I’ll be okay, just needed some play time.”

 

“You want to talk about it?” Taft stooped down to look at his friend. “You’re always there for me in a professional and non-professional sense when I need to talk.”

 

“Maybe later,” pointing to where the kids were waking up. “I see potty time and play time in my very near future. I’ll get Rylie.”

 

“Come on, buddy.” Gibbs held out his hand for Ryan. 

 

“Where is My Tony going to be?” Ryan questioned a bit worried. “He’s got a lot of memory problems.”

 

“I could watch him,” Taft offered, his heart beating a bit faster as memories of Paul assaulted his mind. “I’m a doctor, he’s in good hands.”

 

“Boss,” Tony suddenly remembered what he needed to tell Gibbs. “I have all my foster tests done! Grace helped me. Well, I answered them and she told me if they were right or wrong before we submitted the test answers.”

 

“So the only thing left is a house?” Gibbs was astonished and a bit sad.

 

“Yes,” Tony nodded. “I don’t want to be too far away from you though. It’s not fair to you for me to just take these children away from you. You’re helping us out; you’ve fallen in love with them. They need you just as much as they need me.”

 

“Popeye! I really got to poop, can we go?” Ryan was dancing a jig beside Gibbs’ leg.

 

“What you just said to him,” Taft smiled. “You made his world tilt back to center.”

 

“You should come around a lot,” Tony smiled. “I know about your son; you should come around with your wife. Do you know what’s wrong with me yet?”

 

“Not yet,” Cyril sat beside Tony. “The lab is going to call me as soon as your results are in.”

 

“Do you think it is anything that means that we couldn’t go camping?” Tony looked around the backyard. “I think we could get four nice sized tents back here and still have room to play.”

 

“Are you inviting us camping?” Taft questioned.

 

“If you want,” Tony beamed. “I could go to the grocery store get us all the good stuff. Hot dogs, stuff for s’mores.”

 

“You aren’t going anywhere,” Taft smiled. “I’ll go. I’m going to go get my wife, some clothes, our camping gear and we’ll be back with the food.”

 

“You are sending him to the store?” Gibbs asked as he put Rylie on the ground. “Ryan’s still working things out in the bathroom. Grace said she’d wait for him.”

 

“Psst..” Grace opened the window. “Come up here really quietly.”

 

“You are one good looking kid,” Ryan said to his reflection. “You have nice eyes. You got your teeth fixed and they are so white! You don’t stink no more. You got clothes and underwear.” Looking around, Ryan got off the bathroom counter and went to the closet door that had a mirror on it. Dropping his jeans to the floor, the little guy admired his new undies. “I wish those bruises were gone.” Pulling up his pants, he tucked in his shirt and fluffed his hair. “Got to go find My Tony now. Bye reflection Ryan.” The little boy waved at him, giggling that his reflection waved back.

 

“That’s huge!” Grace whispered. “He’s looking at himself with positive eyes.”

 

Hurrying down the stairs, the three adults waited for Ryan to call to them. They had given him one big rule; he wasn’t to do the stairs by himself.”

 

“Hello?” Ryan called down the stairs. “Anyone there?”

 

“Wait,” Grace whispered. “I want to see how he reasons this out.”

 

“Hello?” Ryan called again. “I need a hand.” Seeing that nobody was coming, the little sat down at the top of the steps and sighed. “I need My Tony.” Ryan waited for a minute when an idea struck. Going into his room, he found his Spiderman toy. Tossing Spidey down the stairs, Ryan waited to see what would happen.

 

“Thanks Spidey!” Grace picked up the toy. “Ryan, Spiderman told me you needed help coming down the stairs?”

 

“Yes, please.” Very carefully, they duo made their way down the stairs together. Retrieving Spiderman, Ryan studied him closely, trying to figure out how exactly he could have told Grace anything. Walking to the fridge, Ryan stood in front of it and waited. “Doctor Grace? Could I have a drink, please?”

 

“Sure!” taking a bottle of OJ from the door, Grace poured the little boy a drink. “Think we should get Tony and Rylie one too?”

 

“Yes,” Ryan carefully drank his juice. “Is it okay to ask for more?”

 

“If you are thirsty, you should ask.” Grace stooped down to be on Ryan’s level. “Anytime you are thirsty or hungry, you ask for what you or Rylie need. Tony and Popeye will never get mad.”

 

“What do you say to camping with us?” Gibbs questioned as he carried the tents from the shed. “I have one that you can have for yourself or you can share the huge one with us.”

 

“What’s camping?” Ryan questioned.

 

“We pitch a tent and sleep outside. We live off the land.” Gibbs snorted when Ryan sat down and gave him a strange look.

 

“What’s live off the land mean?” Ryan crawled into Tony’s lap waiting for Gibbs to explain.

 

“Well, it means we eat what we can find here to eat,” Gibbs pointed to the pile with the tent. “We use our brains to find our food.”

 

“Doctor Grace just said that I could ask for food when I am hungry. What do I ask for when there is no food?” Ryan looked all around. “My Tony, I think we are going to go hungry.”

 

“Don’t worry,” Tony hugged the little boy. “I have a plan. Dr. Taft is going to bring us good food. You should see if Dr. Grace is okay with all of this.”

 

“Doctor Grace,” Ryan slid off of Tony’s lap. “Do you want to go camping with me and My Tony and Rylie and Popeye? My Tony has a plan for food so you don’t have to eat grass.”

 

“I would like that,” Grace laughed. “I’m going to go to my house and get some stuff so I can go camping. I’ll be back.”

 

“No!” Rylie wrapped herself around Grace when she started to leave. “No!”

 

“Baby, I am coming back. I promise.” Handing Rylie over to Tony, Grace struggled with her tears as the little girl started sobbing. “I’ll hurry. I promise.”

 

“Ryan,” Tony called to the little boy. “I have two new friends that I want you to meet. They are going to go camping with us. You are going to think they are super awesome!”

 

“Hi!” Ryan waved to the new people coming around the side of the house. “I like your wheels.”

 

“Why thank you!” Delilah laughed. “I decorated it just for you. My name is Delilah, what’s your name?”

 

“I’m Ryan! That’s Rylie and that’s my Tony. Popeye is around here somewhere and Dr. Grace is coming back and some guy with no hair is bringing us good food. We don’t want to live off the land! I haven’t seen anything but grass.”

 

“Tim, he’s my boyfriend, he’s coming. He has our tent, sleeping bags and I brought a whole bag of goodies! We can have snacks together!” Delilah was animated and Ryan just ate up the attention.

 

Sliding off Tony’s lap where she had been crying for Grace, Rylie made her way to her brother. “Hi!”

 

“Well, hi Rylie! Do you want to ride on my lap?” Delilah held her hands out. “Come on sweetie, we’ll make all that is making you sad go away.”

 

“How are you, Tony?” Delilah smiled. “Gibbs said you were running a fever. Tim and I stopped and got everyone milk shakes; we thought it might help a little bit.”

 

“That is nice of you,” Tony smiled. “You are glowing; kids really agree with you.”

 

“They are so cute,” Delilah started to laugh as her chair started moving, Ryan was using all his might to push her where he wanted her to go. “Lilah, let’s play ball.”

 

Ryan tossed the ball to Delilah so easy, she caught it time after time. Her arm was fantastic and Ryan was running for the ball time after time until Tim finally came around the corner with the milk shakes.

 

“Delilah?” Ryan whispered loudly. “Are those for us?”

 

“They are! Would you like to take a break and go get one?”

 

“Yes,” Ryan moved behind Delilah and started to push with all his might. “Let’s go!”

 

“You’re going to hurt yourself,” Delilah laughed. “I can wheel myself.”

 

“I’m a gentleman,” Ryan kept pushing. “I’ve got it!”

 

“Popeye!” Ryan called as he finally got Delilah in the back of the house. “Delilah’s boyfriend got us milkshakes I’m going to drink yours if you don’t hurry.”

 

“No you’re not!” Scooping up the little boy, Gibb put him on his shoulder. “What are you going to do now, funny guy?”

 

 

“Beg for mercy!” Ryan laughed. “There is a milkshake with my name on it, Popeye! A MILK SHAKE!”


	11. Chapter 11

“My Tony?” Ryan climbed up in his friend’s lap. “Tell me about things.”

 

“What things?” Tony looked down at the sweet child in his arms. “What do you want to know about?”

 

“Well,” Ryan pointed to the trees that were in Gibbs’ backyard. “I don’t know much about trees, I never seen them up close before. Tell me about them.”

 

“You didn’t learn about trees in school?” Tony questioned, he loved the little boy’s curiosity but wondered why he hadn’t learned about things like trees and grass in school.

 

“I never been to school, My Tony. Mama told the people that she did school at home because she didn’t have money to get me clothes and stuff.” Ryan pointed to the trees again. “Tell me about the trees.”

 

“Well, trees grow from a seed,” Tony started to explained, his face splitting into a wide smile when Delilah rolled over to one of the trees and plucked a leaf and a seed pod from it. “This is a seed,” Tony explained. “You put it in the ground, put dirt on it and then water. It will grow into a big tree, but it takes a really long time for it to get that big.”

 

“What other things grow from seeds?” Ryan looked at the seed, touching it gently as if afraid he would hurt it.

 

“Well, flowers, vegetables, fruits and trees.” Tony smiled as Ryan was finally brave enough to hold the seed. “Pretty cool, huh?”

 

“Yep,” studying the seed, Ryan looked at the tree then the seed. “So that big tree was this before it got all big?”

 

“It sure was,” Tony watched as Ryan looked to Delilah for confirmation. 

 

“Ryan?” Gibbs pointed to a small section of yard that he had turned under to plant a garden. “Would you like to help me put some seeds in the ground so we can grow vegetables?”

 

“For real?” The little boy started to vibrate with excitement. “Popeye, don’t kid, a kid.”

 

“We’ll grow cucumbers, squash and some beans.” Taking the little boy by the hand, Gibbs walked over to the garden area where he and Ryan started to push seeds in the dirt. “Every day, we have to water them so they have a good drink to get strong and start to grow.”

 

“Do we water them now?” Ryan looked around, how was he going to get all those seeds enough water?

 

“We do,” Gibbs pulled out the garden hose, got down on his knees and let the little boy hold onto the hose while they wet down the dirt together. “See, this is how you do it. Now you can tell everyone that you planted a garden!”

 

“Everyone! I planted a garden! My Tony! Did you see me?” Ryan was so excited that he was in tears. “I put seeds in the ground, gave them a drink and now they are going to grow.” He stopped for a minute and started to think about things. “Do I have to wait years for them?”

 

“Nope,” Gibbs shook his head. “These go faster,” Pointing to the dirt, “we should have some stuff starting to grow in a couple weeks.”

 

“What does grass grow from?” Ryan touched the ground. “Seeds?”

 

“Yep!” Gibbs walked Ryan back over to Tony. “Here you can have Tony back, I need to get him some water. What would you like?”

 

“Juice please! The one that looks like pee.” Ryan settled in with Tony very content to be with his friend. 

 

“Pee?” Gibbs was confused but he’d try to figure it out when he got to the fridge. Opening the fridge, Jethro realized what the little boy was talking about. “This is Apple juice. Got it?”

 

“Yep!” Ryan smiled. “Thank you for my apple juice. Did Rylie get some too?”

 

“She did,” Gibbs pointed to where the little girl was drinking her juice while sitting on Tim’s lap. “She likes Officer Tim, he’s been playing with her while you learned about trees and planted a garden.” 

 

“We’re back with food, fun and Dr. Grace!” Cyril called as he came out the back door. “We put the food away, Grace has somethings in the living room that she is sorting through. Tony, I need to see you inside and then we’re going to be ready to set up camp.”

 

“My Tony?” Ryan panicked when Tony stood to go with Cyril. “Don’t go!”

 

“Why don’t you come with me and surprise, Dr. Grace!” Tony watched as Ryan thought about it for a minute. “Ready?”

 

Ryan was sneaky, he tiptoed into the kitchen, hid behind the table and waited until Grace’s back was turned before he made a run for it. “Dr. Grace! Catch me! I missed you!”

 

“Oh my goodness,” Grace barely caught the little boy and they both landed in a heap on the floor, laughing so hard they couldn’t talk. “I missed you too.” Grace gasped as she sat up and hugged the kid. “You know how to make me smile.”

 

“You have a virus,” Taft said softly as he led Tony to the stairs. “Up to bed, I want to give you this medicine then you are going to sleep.”

 

“What?” Tony protested. “Wait a minute, why can’t I sleep outside in the chair or in the tent? Why do I have to be away from everyone?”

 

“Good question,” Grace picked up Ryan and moved to Tony’s side. “He needs these kids, Cyril. If you keep him away from the kids, everyone is going to suffer. I promise to make sure he gets some rest; I know Ryan will help me.”

 

“Dr. Grace, you are going to be in our tent,” Ryan hugged his lady. “You have a whole room all by yourself but I am going to come visit you. We could put My Tony in the middle one so we can all take care of him and it is by the door so anyone can make sure he is ok.”

 

“That is a great idea!” Grace carried Ryan out to the patio. “Let get this chair, we’ll put it over here and that will be Tony’s spot to nap. We will make sure he gets to sleep lots.”

 

“He okay?” Gibbs questioned softly.

 

“Virus,” Grace explained. “Dr. Taft is trying to put him on bedrest, inside the house. We are vowing to take care of him.” Shrugging, Grace smiled. “I like the guy; he needs some help right now.” Putting Ryan down, Grace grew a bit concerned when he disappeared rather quickly.

 

“Where was Ryan going?” Pointing towards the house only to become sidetracked when he saw what Grace had bought the kids.

 

“You got them a pool!” Tony turned back towards Taft blushing. “Sorry, I promise I will do what I need to get better. She got them a swimming pool! They are going to love this!”

 

“Inflatable,” Grace wagged her eyebrows. “Got to protect Popeye’s grass.”

 

“You’re bunking with us,” Tony took Grace’s bags. “Gave you a whole room to yourself in our tent but I have a feeling one if not both of them will be coming to see you.”

 

“Let them,” Grace fought to keep the tears at bay.

 

“Dr. Grace!” Ryan came out of the house. “I had to get Popeye help me with the steps, “Can you read this one to us? Popeye says we have a swimming pool and he is going to put water in it and we are going to play. Thank you Dr. Grace!”

 

“You are welcome,” Grace hugged the little boy close. “Have you checked to make sure Tony remembers you? I think Dr. Taft gave him some medicine.”

 

“My Tony!” Ryan was jumping up and down in front of his buddy. “Do you remember me?”

 

“Yep!” Tony nodded with a great deal of delight. “You are the Cookie Monster.” Walking away with a huge smile on his face, he listened as the little boy reacted.

 

“Oh Crap!” Ryan turned to Grace and Cyril. “Think we better call an ambulance, it’s getting worse.”

 

“Maybe if we feed him,” Grace suggested. “I’m hungry, I can hear your tummy rattling and I think maybe some food will fix him up.”

 

“We can try!” Ryan nodded before rushing to Gibbs’ side. “Hey Popeye! We need food quick! Dr. Grace is hungry, My Tony is nuts and my tummy is rumbling.”

 

“Got it,” Gibbs laughed, this little boy was so dramatic. “Where’s your sister?”

 

“Oh NO!” Ryan looked around. “Nobody move! Anyone seen a kid that looks like a bubble monster? She was right there a minute ago.”

 

“No,” Everyone shook their head as they tried not to laugh, Rylie was hiding under a blanket on Delilah’s lap. 

 

“Oh No!” Ryan ran to Tim. “Officer Tim, we lost my sister! You have to do some work and help me find her, buddy. I’ll get you a donut while you look.”

 

“Why a donut?” Tim was confused.

 

“On TV all the police people work with a donut in their hand.” Ryan explained like it make total sense. “I think it helps them get clues.” Ryan was crying as he started towards the house praying they had donuts so they could find his sister.

 

“Ryan, I have her right here. She was waiting for her turn with Grace and fell asleep.” Delilah watched as relief settled over the little boy. “I didn’t mean to scare you.”

 

“That’s not funny!” Ryan sobbed as he hugged his baby sister. “She’s my sponsibility and I lost her.”

 

“Hey,” Tony made his way to his little guy. “You didn’t lose her; she was just hiding. It’s okay, Ryan. I want you to listen to me, you and Rylie are my responsibility. I will take care of you both. You don’t have to worry about all that big stuff anymore.”

 

Let’s get some food in that belly of yours then we will work on getting the pool set up.” Gibbs pointed to the box not sure whether to wait until the next day or not. "Do you know what a swimming pool is?"

 

"Nope," Ryan studied the box. "We get to play in water? Outside? COOL!!!"

 

Tony was keeping an eye on Grace, but it soon became apparent that she was getting exactly what she needed just by being with them. Changing Rylie into her new swimsuit, Tony laughed when the little girl wanted to just spin in circles. "She's all girl! Give her a ruffle or two and watch her go."

 

"Want to put on your new swim trunks?" Tim questioned Ryan.

 

"I don't want to get my underwear wet." Ryan looked at the shorts with the fish on them, they were pretty cool. Touching the design, Ryan looked at the box then the shorts. He loved his underwear! What if they got ruined in the pool! He'd never been in a pool before, how was he to know what happened when you got in.

 

"Oh look at those!" Tony exclaimed, he could see the anxiety settling in for his boy. "Those are so awesome! Did Dr. Grace get you those? Did you know that you take your underwear off? You put them in your sleeping bag for safe keeping and then you put these shorts on because they have underwear IN THEM! That is the best thing ever! Who would have thought someone could be so smart to make underwear for pool!"

 

Ryan walked slowly into the tent, he was not sure what to make of swim shorts with underwear in them or the pool but if Tony wanted him to do it, he would do it. “My Tony, I need help.” Together, the two managed to get Ryan’s swim shorts on.

 

“Okay,” Tony picked up the little boy and started to tote him to the food. “You have to try a hot dog! They are the best thing ever!”

 

“How am I supposed to eat? Ryan gasped between giggles. “I don’t have no shirt on!”

 

“You are right!” Tony grabbed one of his own shirts to put on the little boy. Ryan laughed hysterically when the shirt swallowed him up leaving him dancing around the yard to make it move in the breeze. 

 

“My Tony,” Ryan laughed. “I like your shirt! It smells like you!”

 

“You ready to eat?” Tony swooped the little dude up in his arms and carried him to the table. “Do you know where you want to sit?”

 

“On my butt, in a chair,” Ryan gasped in laughter. “By you and Dr. Grace and Popeye and Delilah and Officer Tim and Dr. Taft and Pretty Lady Dr. Taft.” 

 

“Kid, I wish I could bottle all your energy.” Tony laughed as he put Ryan down in a chair next to him. “Your sister is by Gibbs and Dr. Grace.”

 

“I know,” Ryan studied the hot dog carefully, he poked it and when it didn’t move he decided it was okay to eat. “This is pretty good!” Ryan stated with joy as he finished his hot dog. “What’s that?”

 

“Watermelon,” Tony grabbed a small piece, took the seeds out and handed it to Ryan.

 

“Wait!” Ryan motioned for Tony to hand him the seeds. “Popeye! We can plant these.”

 

“We can,” Gibbs nodded. “Tomorrow, we have to let them dry.” So, if the kid wanted to plant more seeds, they’d just have to get another patch of land ready to plant seeds. Gibbs shook himself from his thoughts, these children already had him wrapped around their little finger.

 

“Hi,” Rylie patted Gibbs leg. “Hold me.”

 

Picking the little girl up, Gibbs put her in his lap and helped her work her way through a piece of watermelon. Tony watched a bit relieved that these kids like fruit. He had actually sat in the dark the first night thinking of all the things that could go wrong with raising kids including not liking fruits and vegetables.

 

“Dr. Grace?” Ryan was finished and sticky. “I think I need some help; my hands are glued to the table.”

 

“I think you’re just a sticky mess,” Grace laughed as she hurried into the house to get a couple wet dish towels. Handing one to Gibbs, she started working at getting Ryan unglued from the table. “Wow, you were really stuck there my friend.”

 

“Is Officer Tim and Lady Delilah? They aren’t talking.” Ryan hopped up and down trying to see what was going on. “Eww! They are kissing. Do you know that spreads germs?”

 

“They do now,” Tony laughed. “What do you say we help Gibbs fill your swimming pool?”

 

“Wait! Stop!” Ryan rushed to put his hand on the hose. “That’s the water for the seeds, Popeye! We can’t use it all up.”

 

“You’re right,” Gibbs nodded as he put the hose down. Going over to the garage, Jethro unrolled a hose that he had hooked to the inside tap. This was actually a better idea so he could make the water warmer. “This isn’t water for the seeds, this water is for everything else.”

 

“I’m going to go look at my seeds,” Ryan pointed to the garden. “I have to check them out. He was five steps into his journey when he froze and sat down. “My Tony?” Ryan called out, his voice shaking. “Come softly.”

 

“What’s wrong? Oh look at the baby bunny.” Tony pointed. 

 

“It’s so small,” Ryan watched the baby so carefully. “Where is the mom? How does it know what to do without a Tony or a Popeye to show it?”

 

“Well,” Tony looked around for a second. “There is the mom and dad under that bush, do you see them?”

 

“Yeah,” Ryan was very relieved. “Rylie, be quiet, but come look.” The little girl walked over to her brother, her eyes were huge as soon as she saw the bunny. “Isn’t it cute?”

 

“Bunny,” Rylie pointed. “Baby Bunny.”

 

“What does a bunny eat?” Ryan questioned, he was really worried about the bunny.

 

“Vegetables,” Tony realized what he said as soon as it came out of his mouth. Instantly, the little boy was upset. He was looking at the bunny then his little garden, his bottom lip quivered as he tried not to cry.

 

“He’s going to eat all my veggie-tables?” Ryan sniffed. “I worked real hard on that garden, My Tony. I thought it was for me, you, Popeye, Rylie, Dr. Grace, Dr. Taft, Officer Tim, Delilah and Mrs. Dr. Taft.”

 

“I bet,” Tony studied the garden really close. “I bet that we can go to the store, get stuff to make a fence and it will keep the bunny out. We can get stuff for the bunny to eat that isn’t your vegetables.”

 

“Popeye,” Ryan called over his shoulder. “Get your truck, we need a fence.”

 

“Why?” Gibbs laughed. 

 

“See those rabbits?” Ryan pointed to the three culprits. “They are going to eat our veggie-tables.”

 

“Maybe if we give them your underwear, they would love the vegetables alone.” Gibbs teased.

 

“NO!” Ryan stood with his hands on his hips. “Let them have the veggie tables. I have waited all my life for underwears.”

 

“He’s teasing,” Tony moved to pick up Ryan only to get dizzy. “Wow,” Tony grabbed onto Gibbs to keep from falling. “Nice catch, Boss.”

 

“My Tony?” Ryan rushed to his sick friend. “Dr. Taft! Dr. Grace! I need you!”

 

“We saw,” Grace hurried to help Tony to the chaise. “Tim, put that by the pool so he can play with the kids and rest, please.”

 

“I told you to get in bed and stay there,” Taft growled. “Did you listen to me? No, you didn’t now look at you. You’re going to be lucky if I can keep you out of the hospital.” Taft was furious.

 

“Cyril,” Catherine snapped. “Enough!” Picking up Rylie, the sweet woman held her close while she cried in fear, she got this way when her brother was really upset. 

 

“Ryan,” Delilah wheeled closer. “Come here, sweetie. Let me hold you, I will stay where you can see your Tony. Dr. Grace will help him.”

 

“Dr. Taft is mean,” Ryan sniffled. “My Tony was just having fun; he didn’t mean to get more sick. He shouldn’t yell like that. He wasn’t bad or nothing. I don’t like that man no more, Delilah.”

 

“Not really liking him myself,” Delilah said softly as she held onto the little boy.

 

“Gibbs,” Grace said softly. “Can you go inside and get some juice for us? You’re going to be okay. I am going to check your blood pressure; I think you just moved too quickly. Dr. Taft is going to go sit and grumble where he can see and hear, but is out of Ryan’s line of sight.” Grace gently looked Tony over. “Just as I thought, your blood pressure dropped when you stood up. We’re going to get some juice in you, you’re going to play with the kids and rest.”

 

 

“Is he okay, Dr. Grace?” Ryan yelled to his doctor friend.

 

“He is,” Grace nodded. “You should get in the pool and splash him, the water will feel good.”

 

Ryan and Rylie loved the water. They were free to play and just be kids. All the things that worried the little boy disappeared with the first splash. Delilah had managed to get into the pool with the kids. Tim smiled as he watched the woman he loved have such a great time. Gibbs had to refill the pool on several occasions as the splashing and playing managed to get every adult present soaking wet.

 

Tony was dripping from nose to toes and loved every second of it. He was relaxed, resting and having fun at the same time.

 

“You really made that little boy mad,” Catherine commented to her husband where he was still hiding to keep the little boy from being upset. “If you apologize, he may calm down.”

 

“If I say I am sorry,” Cyril looked at his wife, she didn’t mean with words. Walking into the house, Taft pulled two popsicles from the freezer and made his way to the pool. “Ryan, I thought you could use a treat and I brought one for Tony too. I’ll go back in and get your sister one as soon as she gets out of the pool.”

 

“Thank you,” Ryan took the treat. “Where is yours?”

 

“Mine?” Taft was confused. “I brought you one to say I’m sorry.”

 

“I know,” Ryan crawled out of the pool and sat next to Tony. “You need one, get grape they are the best.”

 

“That’s you are forgiven,” Tony whispered. “You need work when it comes to reading what Ryan is saying.”

 

“I have a big problem,” Ryan looked around. “I need to pee but I got a popsicle and I am all wet from swimming.”

 

“Alongside the garage, Tim.” Gibbs chuckled when he saw the look that cross Tim’s face.

 

“Boss? Really? I have to be the one to teach him this?” Tim blushed.

 

“Popeye,” Ryan sighed. “Just point to where I can pee, I have peed outside a lot. Dr. Grace, can you hold this for me?”

 

“Why sure,” Grace took the popsicle with a smile, she loved how much this little by trusted her. “Dr. Taft, get My Grace one of those please, while I pee.”

 

“My Grace,” Tony beamed. “You’ve been adopted!”

 

“And I couldn’t be happier.” The not so tough doctor wiped at her tears. 

 

“Hey Popeye!” Ryan called from the side of the garage. “I just peed on a frog, not on purpose. Get the hose but not the one for my veggie tables.” Laughter erupted, the innocence of children was something that was long overdue for this group.


	12. Chapter 12

Camping had been an adventure that everyone loved so much. They vowed to do it again, very soon. This time, Gibbs was hoping to take the children to his cabin where they would be subjected to a whole new environment with new adventures.

 

Rylie’s new love of ruffles had Tony shopping online for some girlie clothes for his little pumpkin. Ribbons, bows, shiny shoes that had bows and there were ruffles, lots of ruffles. 

 

“What are you doing?” Gibbs questioned as he walked into the living room with Rylie on his shoulders.

 

“I’m researching the best learning toys,” Tony sighed. “Miss Rylie will be fine; she’s not going to be behind other kids her age. Ryan, he’s six and never been to school, Gibbs. He’s so smart, I bet with the right tools, he can catch up.”

 

“Popeye?” Ryan slid down the stairs on his butt, his new compromise to gain some independence. Jethro was planning on putting up a handrail to make it safe for the little boy. “Why would someone name a guinea pig, Nutmeg and a Puppy, Posy?”

 

Tony’s head snapped up, he knew those names. Why did he know them? The books! Delilah had bought a set of books for Ryan. “Ryan, what’s that thing at the top of that book say? I forget!”

 

“The Dr. Kitty Cat part?” Ryan handed Tony the book. “You should read the one about Nutmeg. Fennel is the fox, Peanut is the mouse, Clover is the rabbit and Basil is the budgie but I don’t know what a budgie is. Can we look it up on your computer?”

 

“We can,” Tony pulled Ryan onto his lap and sighed. “How do you spell budgie?”

 

“B-U-D-G-I-E.” Ryan opened the book. “See, it’s right there. It’s a bird! Look, my Tony! It’s a parakeet!”

 

“I thought you said you didn’t go to school.” Tony was so confused.

 

“I didn’t,” Ryan opened the book to show Tony something else. “Mama taught me to read and write. I can do math too.”

 

“Well then,” Tony laughed. “That just saved a couple thousand dollars.”

 

“I have to call Abby, tell her to stop looking. I had her researching too.”

 

“What’s that?” Ryan pointed to something on the computer screen.

 

“That is a miniature golf course,” Tony turned on the video for Ryan to watch. “They are so much fun! Do you want to go?”

 

“YES!” Ryan got down on his knees to be closer to the laptop that was on the coffee table. “Rylie can play too! That little girl is her size.”

 

“Yes, she can.” Gibbs sat down on the sofa next to Tony to watch the video. “I haven’t played miniature golf in years. We could go, it’s twenty minutes from here.”

 

“We have the new case worker coming today,” Tony sighed. “So help me, if she is like the last one, I don’t think I can handle it.” The ringing of the doorbell cuts off any further conversation.

 

“Agent Gibbs?” A woman in jeans and a T-shirt questioned as she looked through the papers in her hand. “I’m Isabelle Ross. You can call me Belle. I’m the new case worker for Ryan and Rylie.”

 

“That’s us,” Ryan called from the living room where Rylie was sitting on him laughing as he pretended to be pinned down and unable to move. “She farted, get her off! You never trust a kid fart, I learned that when she was a baby.”

 

Moving across the room, Belle puts her papers on the kitchen table before going to sit on the floor next to Ryan. “How’d she over power you? I have a big brother and I really need to learn that move!”

 

Ryan was too happy to demonstrate and soon had Belle pinned to the floor. “Now, try to get away.” Ryan gave a very determined look. “See, you can’t! You’re helpless, defenseless and at the mercy of the tickle monster!”

 

“Dude!” Belle was laughing as Ryan tickled her. “You have beautiful teeth!”

 

Ryan stopped tickling to give a big, toothy smile. “My Tony and Popeye got them all fixed up for me. They don’t hurt no more. You have nice teeth too. Want to see my underwear?”

 

“Sure!” Belle sat up, watching with amusement as Ryan dropped his shorts to the ground to show off the undies.

 

“I have nineteen and five pairs.” Ryan announced. “Do you want to see my room?”

 

“I would love to!” Belle stood up and followed Ryan, confused when he stopped. “What’s wrong?”

 

“You’re supposed to give me your hand, I am not allowed on these steps without an adult until I am eight.” Taking Belle’s hand, Ryan escorted the new caseworker upstairs to show off his and Rylie’s bedrooms. “We have real beds and we got to sleep in a tent in the backyard.”

 

“No way!” Belle exclaimed. “I love camping.”

 

“You want to see my frog?” Ryan started for the steps. “Hand, please.” Taking the steps one at a time, Ryan carefully led Belle down the stairs, through the kitchen and out the backdoor. “This is SpongeBob; he lives here on the porch. He was living over by the garage, but I peed on him and he relocated. It was just an accident, we made peace and get along just fine now.”

 

“So,” Belle sat down on the chaise lounge on the patio. “Tell me something.”

 

“Did you know that trees come from seeds? Vegetables, grass, flowers and fruit does too. This is my garden, I put the seeds in the dirt and Popeye helps me water it every day!”

 

“This is watermelon over here,” Ryan pointed to the new spot that Gibbs had gotten ready. “We eated some watermelon, we saved the seeds and planted them.”

 

“Do you have a lot of rules around here?” Belle walked around the backyard taking in the play area that was developing.

 

“When you are hungry, ask for food, when you are thirsty, ask for something to drink. Don’t use the steps by yourself. Don’t go out the front door by yourself. You have to sit in your car seat in the car and don’t freak out we can work out any problems.” Ryan thought for a minute. “I think that is all of them.”

 

“So how does bath time work around here?” Belle asked as they started walking into the house. “Do you get them?”

 

“We get a bath every day! The more bubbles the better! You can make bubbles with stuff for your hair and turn into a bubble monster.” Ryan made his way into the kitchen, standing in front of the fridge he looked at it then Belle. “I have to apologize, but I need a snack. My Tony! Can I have a yogurt please?”

 

“What flavor?” Tony questioned as he walked up behind the little boy. “Blueberry? You liked that one yesterday.”

 

“Yes,” Ryan was so full of joy. “Don’t try the pineapple it will make you barf.”

 

Belle watched as Ryan walked over to the table, put his yogurt on top. He made his way into the kitchen, got a spoon out of the drying rack, went back to place it on the table. He pushed his chair closer then went under the table to wiggle up into place.

 

“There are a couple things that he refuses help with,” Tony explained. “That is one of them and putting his dirty clothes in the hamper. He keeps inventory of his underwear. He had 19 clean, 5 in the hamper.”

 

“Underwear?” Belle looked from the little boy to Tony.

 

“Ryan, can you tell Belle why your underwear is so important to you?” Tony pulled out a chair for Belle to join Ryan.

 

Ryan finished his yogurt, wiped his mouth and took a drink before answering. “I never had underwear before. They are very important to me; I don’t ever want anything to happen that they go away.” 

 

“Is that the Dr. Kitty books?” Belle pointed to a book on the table. “Did you read the one about Posy the puppy? I love Dr. Kitty!”

 

“I have Nutmeg the guinea pig, Posy the puppy and Clover the bunny.” Ryan leaned over to whisper to Belle. “I want the book Gilbert the Great. It’s about a shark.”

 

“Did you ask Tony or Jethro?” Belle questioned.

 

“No,” Ryan shook his head. “You don’t ask for stuff like that, it’s not what you’re supposed to do.” 

 

“Well, if you want something, how are you supposed to get it?” Belle questioned.

 

“I don’t know,” Ryan sighed. “I have to think about that one. Can I let you know?”

 

“You can,” Belle smiled. “Think it is okay if I play with your sister for a while?”

 

“Yeah,” Ryan nodded. “I have some stuff to do, Popeye can help you with Rylie. My Tony and I are making some plans. We want to go play miniature golf with Rylie and Popeye.”

 

“Why do you call him Popeye?” Belle questioned softly.

 

“Watch his face when I say it,” Ryan giggled. “I like to make him smile, he doesn’t smile much.” Turning to look at Gibbs, Ryan took a deep breath and giggled. “Hey Popeye! That was good blueberry yogurt!”

 

“Well, I am glad you like it. We’re going to have to get more when we go to the store. I think you and your sister are going to turn into fruit.” Gibbs laughed as he spoke, his eyes danced, the man was genuinely happy.

 

“Belle,” Tony moved to sit on the floor where the case worker was playing with Rylie. “I am not complaining at all; you are so much different than our last case worker. Why are you so different?"

 

“When a home is good,” Belle looked around. “There is no need for nasty and gruff. I love to show up in jeans or shorts and play. This is the best way to get to know the kids. I don’t want them to fear me. I love it when they get excited to see me.”

 

“I’m going to be excited to see you,” Tony laughed. 

 

“I want to give you a high five for driving off and leaving Ms. Stick up her butt standing outside. She put it in her report and D’Arcy put a smiley face by it after she read it.” Belle was laughing. “Okay, so Ryan says that you want to go play miniature golf. I happen to love miniature golf and I have two checks here for you. We should stop at the bank, get those deposited then head out to play some miniature golf. Lunch is on me!”

 

"Ryan?" Tony called to his little buddy. "Can you find your socks and shoes please?"

 

"Did they get lost?" Ryan poked his head out from behind the couch. "I know where I put them. They better not have gotten a bright idea and tried to leave."

 

"He is such a character," Belle laughed. "He seems to be adjusting really well, they both do. Rylie is probably a little young to understand and if what I read in the files is accurate, she's been tossed neighbor to neighbor since she was born to keep her safe. Ryan's been the master of hiding when it is needed."

 

"He still does that," Tony sighed. "Only when someone is at the door and we weren't expecting company. He's been talking to a friend of ours, she's a psychiatrist at Walter Reed. They are the best of friends, she's so good with him."

 

"Sounds like you have things well handled." Belle smiled the pointed to where Ryan was standing with shoes and socks in hand. "I think he found them."

 

"I was waiting until you were done talking," Ryan smiled. "I have to use my manners. I found my socks and shoes, My Tony. Are we going somewhere?"

 

"We are going to play putt putt with Belle and she is taking us to lunch." Tony smiled. "We have money to put in the bank, too. That way we can get stuff that we need like more yogurt."

 

"Okay," Ryan smiled. "I'm going to put my shoes on, I will find Rylie's shoes for her."

 

"He wants a book," Belle whispered. "Told me that is rude for him to ask."

 

"I will get him any book he wants," Tony looked at his little buddy. "He had told me he that he didn't go to school. I thought he couldn't read, then he came downstairs earlier talking about a guinea pig and puppy that was in his book. He knew all the names, I was astounded. If he wants books, we get books."

 

"In his head, you don't ask for things." Belle explained. 

 

"Don't worry," Tony winked. "I have a perfect idea."

 

"Ryan," Tony called as he watched the little boy find Rylie's shoes. "I have been thinking about some stuff. You do a lot of work around here, that garden was a big job. You pick up your toys, help with your sister, put your clothes away. I think that you should get an allowance."

 

"My Tony, I don't know what that is," Ryan looked up to his best friend for an explanation. 

 

"I am going to pay you money," Tony pulled out his wallet. "We're going to get you a piggy bank to keep it in. When you have some money in there, if you want to buy something with it, you can."

 

"Wait," Ryan sat on the floor. "You're giving me money to do what I am supposed to do?"

 

"It's a reward," Tony watched the horror cross Ryan's face and he was immediately confused. "What's wrong?"

 

"My father used to beat my mom because of dollars," Ryan explained. "I don't want no money, My Tony. Please don't make me take it."

 

"Okay," Tony moved to sit by his buddy. Gibbs stood in the dining area with Rylie on his hip listening, he was so proud of Tony and how he handled everything with these children. "I have a better idea. What is something you have always wanted and didn't get?"

 

"Underwear," Ryan was so serious. 

 

"Okay, well, we have underwear now. I bet there are other things you would like. I'll tell you what. We're going to come up with a chart that we put on the wall, when you do something to help I will put a star up and after you get 5 stars you can get a new book or if you want a movie, you need 10 stars. Will that work?" Tony watched the little guy wiggle with excitement.

 

"It's a great deal!" Ryan hopped up. "We can put it on the frigerator. Hi Popeye! Can we use the door on the fridgerator to do a thing for my stars?"

 

"Yep," Gibbs pointed to the front. "Would look nice right here."

 

"How many stars do I have right now?" Ryan questioned. "We need to make stars."

 

"You have thirty!" Tony gasped. "That's six books or three movies or two books and two movies."

 

"I can get a book? For reals? Don't crush me, man." Ryan's eyes danced with pure joy. "Gilbert is mine!" Dancing around the living room in the dance of joy that Tony taught him, Ryan was overjoyed.

 

"I'm going to go call some bookstores," Belle laughed. "Need to find one that has Gilbert or he is going to be crushed."

 

Tony didn’t realize that the bank would be a place of discovery for the little boy. Walking inside, he walked over to the side to speak with one of the employees. “Hello, my name is Anthony DiNozzo, I have my accounts here. I was wondering if you could help me, I am a foster parent now and I want to be able to keep the foster stipend in a different spot.”

 

“My Tony wants you to put that money in this bank,” Ryan explained. “It needs a safe spot all by itself. Lady, is that a money police man?”

 

“It is,” Alisha smiled. “He’s adorable. Tony watched as Ryan quietly made his way over to the security guard, he wanted to see exactly what he was going to do. “He’s usually a bit standoffish of people unless I engage them first. Um, can we get this account set up? I will need a debit card for it.”

 

“I will link it to your account,” Alisha explained. “That way, if you need to move money from one to the other you can. I have foster parents that move rent expenses to keep it all legit. Why is he saluting?”

 

“He’s using his manners,” Tony explained. When the security guard saluted back, you would have thought Ryan got a present. “He’s going to cry,” Tony commented as he watched the little boy knuckle at his eyes.

 

“How did you know that I was in the military?” Fred questioned as he picked up the little boy.

 

“You have a haircut like my friend, Popeye. He was a Marine. Thank you for protecting all the money and people around here. You are very special.” Ryan hugged the security guard. “That is My Tony, he’s getting a new place for the money the lady from Children’s Services give him so that me and my sister can live with him. My mama and father are dead, we got a good home now.”

 

“Wow,” Fred moved to sit in a chair close to his station. “So are you doing okay with all this? You know, I can be a good listener.”

 

“What’s your name?” Ryan looked at the name tag sounding out what he read. “Fred?”

 

“That’s right! What’s your name?” Fred looked up to Tony, admiring how protective the man was of this precious child.

 

“I’m Ryan. My sister is Rylie and that is My Tony.” Ryan turned to see Tony ready to go. “Oh, we are going to play miniature golf and spend my stars. Bye Fred!”

 

“Bye, Ryan.” Fred laughed. “What a great kid!” Shaking Tony’s hand. “He’s going to do great things, My Tony.” Fred joked lightly. “Really, he’s a good boy.”

 

"How did you know that you could trust Fred?" Tony questioned, he had to find a way to work around Ryan's fear of strangers by encouraging what he just did, but without putting him in danger."

 

"I watched him," Ryan said softly as he took Tony's hand. "He was hugging kids, he had a nice smile and a uniform. Don't worry, My Tony, I won't do that a lot. Big people freak me out."

 

"Let's go find Belle, Popeye and Rylie." Tony picked up the little boy, he loved to just hug this kid.

 

Miniature golf was fun, Ryan and Rylie loved every minute of it. They really liked walking up and investigating every statue, ball, and water formation as they went. Ryan didn't care if he won or lost, he was having fun just playing. 

 

"Tony," Rylie called out as she poked at her belly. "Hungry."

 

"Me too!" Tony swung the little girl up in his arms, loving to listen to her squeal. "Let's get some food."

 

"I am impressed that they ask for what they need," Belle praised. "That is a big accomplishment." 

 

"They are adjusting very well," Grace said as she walked up to the group. "I heard that it was lunch time, I am really hungry. It's my treat."

 

"Dr. Grace Confalone, I would like you meet our new case manager, Isabelle Ross, she goes by Belle. Belle, this is Dr. Grace Confalone." Tony made the introductions.

 

"Hi, My Grace!" Ryan jumped down from his chair to run over and hug his friend. "I missed you! What have you been up to?"

 

"I have been working," Grace laughed. "I have missed you too. Do anything fun without me?"

 

"SpongeBob is finally on the back porch," Ryan climbed up on the chair next to Grace. "I showed Belle the garden and my room. My Tony took me to the bank, he got a new account and I met Fred. I get stars on a board and then I can spend them. I am going to get my book that I have wanted my whole life."

 

"Oh my gosh!" Grace reached into her purse. "I almost forgot! I got Rylie a new book!" Pulling out the book, she handed it to the little girl to watch her face light up. "I got you a very special present, my friend." Handing Ryan his book, Grace got worried when the little boy started sobbing. "What's wrong?"

 

"That's the book he wanted to buy," Belle explained. "It's on his wish list, he doesn't think it is okay to ask for things."

 

"How did you know?" Tony questioned.

 

"We looked up the other Dr. Kitty books to see what else there was," Grace explained as she picked Ryan up to hold him. Rubbing his back so he would calm down, she explained, "he saw this on my phone screen, we talked about it. I went to the bookstore today for one of my patients, I found it while I was there."

 

 

"You're something else, Doc." Gibbs chuckled as he patted her back. “Thank you for being so good to and with them.”

 

“My pleasure, Popeye. I really am attached to them. I couldn’t wait to see all of you. When Tony texted me the picture of Ryan and Rylie at the goose, I had to come see you guys.” Snuggling close to Ryan, Grace started whispering in his ear. “You know, I missed you so much. I got you that book so you could read to me. I love it when you read to me.”

 

“I’m going to get you a wrinkle,” Ryan tried to move.

 

“I don’t care about wrinkles,” Grace kissed the little boy’s head. “Think we can talk? Friend to friend? Just for a minute?”

 

“Yes,” Ryan took the napkin that Tony handed him and wiped his nose. “What’s wrong? You got a problem?”

 

“Well,” Grace paused. “I was thinking that maybe sometimes all this good stuff gets kind of big for you.” She watched, waiting to see if Ryan said anything. The nod of his head was all she needed to start again. “I was wondering if you are afraid that too many good things will make them go away.”

 

“Yes,” Ryan whispered. “I don’t want any of it to go away, My Grace. Nobody has hit me since I have been with My Tony and Popeye. We get to eat, our teeth are better, I have underwear, Rylie has ruffles. We have books and toys; this is the best life. I don’t know why we have it.”

 

“Want me to tell you why?” Grace wiped the little guy’s tears.

 

“Please!” Ryan begged. “I have been trying to figure it all out, but I can’t.”

 

“All of this happened because Tony decided that he wanted you to have a good life. He loved you and Rylie the first time that he saw you. He loved you so much that he had to rescue you. Then, Popeye got to see you and he loves you so very much.” Grace put her hand under Ryan’s chin. “Love like that doesn’t go away, Ryan.”

 

“Then you got to meet us and you loved us too?” Ryan watched as pure joy danced in Grace’s eyes.

 

“I love you more than you can imagine.” Grace smiled. “So does Tony, Popeye, Delilah, Officer Tim, Mrs. Taft and Dr. Taft. My heart was kind of sad the day I came to see you and we went camping.”

 

“I could tell,” Ryan hugged Grace. “You had teary eyes and no smile.”

 

“I just needed some time with you and Rylie.” Grace took Tony’s hand in her own. “Your new family made my heart happy again.”

 

“Belle?” Ryan turned to find his new case worker wiping tears. “I want to stay with this family forever, okay? Me and Rylie are going to be with them until we are old and dead.”

 

“Got it,” Belle smiled. “You are one fantastic, success story. We really need more people like all of you in our corner.”


	13. Chapter 13

“Ryan?” Tony made his way through the house looking for the little boy. “Ryan?”

 

“Hey,” Gibbs made his way downstairs with Rylie, she was dressed and ready for the day. “Where’s the little dude?”

 

“Ryan!” Tony called out again starting to panic. Searching the downstairs, Tony was becoming upset. “I’ll check the basement, you check upstairs.”

 

“He’s not allowed in the basement,” Gibbs reminded Tony. “Not allowed in the basement or outside without an adult. He can’t go out the front door unless we are leaving. He follows the rules, Tony. We were just upstairs, he’s not up there.”

 

Running in the house, Ryan stopped to smile at his family. “Popeye! Our garden is so big! The plants are growing! I got them a drink of water and they are ready to say good morning to the sunshine.”

 

“You know the rules,” Tony barked, his heart still pounding from fear. “I want you to sit on the bottom step and not move. I want you to think about what you did wrong.”

 

“My Tony?” Ryan’s eyes were bright with tears. “I don’t know what I did wrong. Can you tell me? Please?”

 

“No, sit!” Tony pointed to the steps. Trying hard not to let Ryan’s tears get to him, Tony knew there were times he was going to have to be the disciplinarian. Walking into the kitchen to keep from breaking down, Tony opened the fridge to get some juice for Rylie.

 

Gibbs was stunned, he had never seen Tony take such a tough role with the little boy. He wasn’t sure if it was right or wrong, but he didn’t want to undermine his authority. 

 

“Ryan?” Palmer made his way into the house from the backyard, his eyes landing on the little boy in time out. The tears were dripping off his chin as he tried to figure out what he did wrong. Would this make Tony want him to go away. “What happened? He was coming to get you guys for breakfast, I picked up food. We set it up on the patio. He showed me the garden and I helped him water it.”

 

“Watered the garden,” Gibbs sighed and shook his head. Of course, he couldn’t do that by himself, he was just too little. “He said he watered the garden. We were too upset to listen to what he said.”

 

“Ryan,” Tony went over to where the little boy was now sobbing. “I’m sorry, you can get up now. I didn’t know that Jimmy was here.”

 

Shaking his head, Ryan refused to budge. He didn’t know what he did wrong and until he figured that out, he was not going to budge. His little mind was thinking hard but there was nothing in it saying he did a bad thing. How was he ever going to tell Tony what was wrong if he didn’t even know.

 

Tony was at a loss, texting Grace for advice on how to fix the situation. Which led to Tony and Gibbs both trying to talk to the little boy, but he wasn’t listening. All he wanted to do was fix it so that his Tony wasn’t mad. There was a quiet knock on the door and soon, a soft voice of a friend filtered through to his brain. “Hi baby,” Grace said softly. “Is it okay if I pick you up?”

 

“No,” Ryan whispered as he looked to see where Tony was.

 

“Tony, why don’t you take everyone outside for a while. We’ll be out as soon as we figure some things out.” Grace pointed towards the back door, Tony’s heart sank, he had been this little boy’s hero and now he had him scared to move. “Why can’t I pick you up?”

 

“I am supposed to figure out what I did wrong,” Ryan explained. “I don’t know.”

 

“Would you drink some juice for me?” Grace prodded, the little boy was pale and looked exhausted from crying. “You can have apple or orange.”

 

“Orange, please.” Ryan took the cup and gulped it down, he was so thirsty. “Don’t leave it in the sink, he might get mad. My father always got mad when there was a dish in the sink.”

 

“Do you think we could talk?” Grace questioned softly as she sat on the floor in front of the little boy. “Sometimes, adults make mistakes. Tony was scared because he couldn’t find you. He thought you went outside all by yourself and could have gotten hurt. He didn’t think before he punished you, but he’s knows he is wrong now and he is very sorry. Do you understand?”

 

“He messed up?” Ryan questioned.

 

“Yep,” Grace nodded. “He messed up and he is really upset about it. Do you think we could go upstairs, wash your face then go see Tony?”

 

“I have to go to the bathroom,” Ryan wiggled. “You can pick me up now.”

 

“Okay,” Grace swooped the little boy up, took him to the bathroom so he could go potty and washed his face. “You are all sweaty, pumpkin. Do you want to get in the tub and get some of that washed off?”

 

“It’s itchy,” Ryan rubbed at his eyes. Grace ran a little water in the tub, helped the little guy get cleaned up before taking him to his room to get clean clothes. They ran a comb through his hair, cleaned up the bathroom pretty quick and headed back down the stairs. 

 

Tony was standing at the bottom of the steps looking miserable as they came down. Ryan crashed into his friend hugging him so close. “You messed up, My Tony. I still love you though. My Grace helped me get clean, she combed my hair and gave me some juice. I’m hungry, can we eat?”

 

“We can,” Tony held Ryan tight. “Do you want to invite Grace to breakfast?”

 

Wiggling down, Ryan walked over to his friend, extended his hand and bowed; he had seen this on a movie that Tony watched last night. “My Grace? Do you want some breakfast?”

 

“I would love some,” Grace smiled. “Do you feel better now?”

 

“Yes,” Ryan sighed. “I just didn’t know what I did and I didn’t want to move until I figured it out. I didn’t want My Tony sending me away with Belle because I couldn’t figure it out.”

 

Picking the little boy up, Tony hugged him close. “I am never sending you away, ever. You are staying with me until you are 92. Do you understand?” Feeling a nod, Tony smiled as they started for the patio to eat. Ryan was sleepy, the emotional morning exhausted him. “Can you eat?”

 

“Of course,” the little boy sat tall in his chair, eating all his food. “What are we going to do today?” He was suddenly perked up, he wanted to spend the day with his Tony.

 

“I thought we could go to the library,” Tony watched as Ryan started thinking. There was no excitement, a little fear flashed in his eyes that was quickly replaced by worry.

 

“What’s a library?” Ryan questioned Grace, this woman was always straight with him.

 

“It’s a place that you go,” Grace paused. “That is filled with books and movies. You have to be on your best behavior, but you pick the books you want to read, you borrow them. When you are done, you take them back and get new ones. It’s the coolest place ever!”

 

“Do they have the Whimpy Kid books?” Ryan was getting excited! “I want to see if they have a book about bugs. Is that okay, My Tony? I want to learn about bugs.”

 

“We can look,” Tony smiled. “I was thinking maybe we could get a book with science experiments in it and we could give them a try.”

 

“Bugs and Whimpy Kid,” Ryan took a drink of his juice. “Experiments only if we are desperate.”

 

Tony laughed, he had a feeling the little boy didn’t understand the concept of the science book, he would just have to sneak one on his own library card. “Okay, dude. Go put your good shoes on, I am going to change my clothes.”

 

“I have my good shoes on,” Ryan held up his feet. “I didn’t know what we was doing so I got ready for anything. I knew I could change them if we was just going to play.”

 

“Good work!” Tony praised. He really needed to make up for earlier, the guilt was really getting to him. 

 

“My Grace?” Ryan wiggled off his chair and crawled onto the one beside his friend. “Are you happily married?”

 

“I am,” Grace smiled. “Are you?”

 

“No,” Ryan rolled his eyes. “I’m just a kid. But, if you are happily married, I was wondering if you can still go on a date.”

 

“Well,” Grace took a drink of her tea. “I guess it would depend on the person I was going on the date with. Where we were going, what we were doing, that kind of stuff.”

 

“Okay,” Ryan paused. “So if I asked you to come over and watch a movie with me on the television in Popeye’s living room, would that be okay?”

 

“I think it would be a wonderful date,” Grace smiled. “You know; I think my husband would even approve. He doesn’t like to watch movies with me because I get too cuddly.”

 

“You are the perfect date,” Ryan beamed. “I have to get My Popeye’s permission, My Tony’s permission and then we can do it. Rylie will be there too. She’s my sister and I take really good care of her.”

 

“Well,” Grace sighed. “I think maybe we could have Popeye, Tony, Rylie, and Delilah there. Delilah has been wanting to watch a movie with you for a really long time.”

 

“Okay,” Ryan hugged Grace before sliding off the chair. “I have to go! My Tony might forget to take me with him to the library!”

 

“When get there,” Tony started to explain what to expect so Ryan knew. “You have to talk in a very quiet voice. You stay with me, if you want to go look at other things you just let me know.”

 

“Okay,” Ryan was so excited. “How many books can I borrow?”

 

“Well,” Tony smiled. “We are going to get you a library card of your own. So, you can get three books of your own. I can get three books.”

 

“So we can take home six whole books?” Ryan fist pumped from his car seat. “That is the best news I have heard all day.”

 

“Remember your manners,” Tony cautioned as he pulled up in front of the library. Walking into the library, Tony looked down as Ryan took in the thousands of books just lining the shelves. “Hello, this is my son, Ryan. He would like to get a library card, please.”

 

Ryan’s eyes grew huge, his little lip trembled, but he didn’t let the tears fall. He waited patiently until he had his card in his hand. “Thank you,” Ryan whispered as he worked hard at not crying. “My Tony? I need to go to the bathroom.” Pointing to the sign, he had barely cleared the door when he wrapped himself around Tony’s legs and started crying.

 

“What’s wrong?” Tony picked him up and put him on the counter by the sink so he could see him better. “Are you sick? Does something hurt? Talk to me, buddy.”

 

“You said, my son, Ryan.” The little boy was so sensitive and those words meant so much to him. His world exploded with so much joy that all he could do was cry. 

 

“Hey,” Tony wet a paper towel and wiped the little guy’s face. “You are so loved; I want you as my son. We are going to be together until..”

 

“I am ninety-two.” Ryan laughed. “Can we go get books now?”

 

“Let’s go!” Tony helped Ryan hop down, together they went out into the huge room with all the books. Ryan was drawn to the children’s section immediately, it had a poster that caught his eye. 

 

“My Tony!” Ryan whispered. “Rylie would like this book, it has butterflies and kittens.”

 

“I will get her that one,” Tony put it in his stack. “That way, you can get all three books that you want.”

 

Ryan carried nine books carefully to the sitting area that was set up for the kids. He sat down on the chair and placed the books on the table in front of him. He studied the covers very carefully, he looked at a couple pages. He put the first book to the right, the second book the left and started a third pile that confused Tony. Finally, he had it down to three books. “I have to put these back,” Ryan was confused on how to protect his choices while being responsible librarian patron.

 

“Want me to let you in on a secret?” One of the ladies that was working the children’s section asked softly. “If you leave the ones you don’t want to take today, right there on that table, I will put them away. That’s my job.”

 

“But, I got them out. I should put them back just like my toys.” Ryan looked at the nice lady. “It’s called being sponsible.”

 

“You are right,” the library aide smiled. “Do you know where they go?”

 

“Yes, ma’am. My Tony, can you hold my books while I do the right thing?” Ryan handed his three treasures to Tony then picked up the stack. Walking over to the shelf, Ryan started to put them back one by one, surprisingly in the right places. “See, I memorized it!”

 

“You are the best helper ever!” Giving the little guy a high five, the aide went about her business leaving the family to check out. “What do I do now?”

 

“We take them over here,” Tony pointed to the check out. “I will hold you up. Now, give the nice lady your card then your books.” Tony held onto Ryan until all this books were checked out.

 

“Thank you, nice lady!” Ryan reached over and shook her hand. “This must be the best job ever! All these books! You are one lucky lady!”

 

“He is so adorable,” Molly, the library aide smiled. “I love my job; all these books make me so excited.”

 

“Me too! It was a hard choice, but I got three good ones! I get to come back again for more. My Tony, he got a book for my sister, she’s just a kid. I’m going to get down now; this counter is hurting my belly button. I hope you have a nice day, library lady.”

 

Ryan hid by Tony’s legs while he checked out his books, there were so many people in the library, he didn’t want anyone to snatch him up. “Can I carry my books?”

 

The ride home was quiet; Ryan was so deeply involved in his book that he didn’t want to put it down when Tony stopped at the store. “Buddy? We need to go in here for some stuff. I promise your books will be here when we come back.” 

 

“What are you buying?” Ryan questioned as he watched Tony pick out a nice pair of tennis shoes. “Those are not your size! You got bigger feet!”

 

“I got them for Gibbs,” Tony explained. “I want to get him something for Father’s Day for taking good care of us.”

 

“I have my dollars,” Ryan pulled his allowance out of his pocket. “Can I get presents too?”

 

“You can,” Tony smiled. “Why did you bring your dollars?”

 

“Because, I didn’t know if I needed dollars for my books.” Ryan explained. “I want that shirt for Popeye! Do they have it in Popeye size?”

 

“They do!” Tony smiled as he pulled the shirt off the rack, he was so proud of the little boy.

 

“That is from me,” Ryan smiled. “I want that hat! That can be from Rylie.” Looking around, he saw something totally perfect for Tony. How was he going to buy it without ruining the surprise? “My Tony? Close your eyes!” Tony closed his eyes only peeking out when the little boy made some sound like what he was going was giving him some trouble. “You can open them now.”

 

To Tony’s surprise, the items that Ryan was tugging at from the shopping cart were nowhere to be seen. “You know that you have to pay for whatever that was, right?”

 

“Of course!” Ryan giggled. “I hid it under Popeye’s shirt! I’m pretty sneaky!”

 

“That you are!” Tony laughed. Ryan’s picks were off to the side so he could keep track of them. They were walking through the back of the store when something caught the little dude’s eye. “MY TONY! STOP!”

 

Stopping the cart, Tony watched the little boy carefully. “What’s that?”

 

“That is a hopping ball,” Tony picked it up so Ryan could touch it. “You sit on it, hold and hop all over the place. Do you want one?”

 

“Do I have enough dollars for it?” Ryan shoved his money at Tony as he kept his eye on the green hopping ball.

 

Tony looked at the prices on everything he could see in the cart, added a little bit more for whatever it was that Ryan picked out for him then added the ball into it. The little boy was short on cash, he needed to find a way to slip some extra dollars into the wad to make sure he was okay. “I think you are perfect; you may have a couple bucks left over.”

 

“Do I have enough to get Rylie that doll?” Pointing to a rag doll on the shelf, Ryan’s eyes went from the ball to the doll. “If I don’t, I don’t need the ball. I want my sister to have the doll. She never had a doll baby like that before. That will be her second doll baby ever.”

 

“Why don’t I let you get down; you can pick between those three dolls while I count your money again.” Tony placed the little boy on the floor, he watched as he picked up each doll one at a time and hugged it. Finally settling on which doll he wanted. Meanwhile, Tony swiped out his dollars for larger denominations. Ryan would know how many dollars was in his stack, he just wouldn’t have paid attention to count the total amount. “I counted it all, you have enough money to get those balls if you want them.”

 

Tony added several things for the kids to the cart while Ryan looked between the designs on the balls. Finally deciding on what he wanted, the little boy pointed to the pack that was traditional. “Do you know what? Gibbs is going to love playing balls with us! Rylie will love it too. We are going to have so much fun.”

 

“My Tony,” Ryan let Tony put him back in the cart, his eyes landing on all the things Tony had added. “Whoa!”

 

“Every kid needs good toys.” Tony smiled. “What were you going to say?”

 

“I want to do something nice for you and My Popeye for this Father’s Day thing.” Ryan looked at his presents. “But I don’t know what to do.”

 

“You know what we would LOVE!” Tony was becoming very animated to get the little dude excited. “We would love to go camping with you and Rylie! We could put the tent up in the backyard, make it so it’s just us. We could go shopping for camping groceries and it would be so much fun. What do you say?”

 

“I’m ready to go!” Ryan squealed before putting his hand over his mouth. “I’m sorry, I got excited!”

 

“I’m excited too!” Tony squealed causing people to look, everyone smiled at the father and son, the antics showing a great deal of love and compassion.

 

Tony and Ryan had a blast grocery shopping. They had a ton of stuff for this amazing weekend of father’s with children. Ryan was such a big helper, he carried as much as he could handle into the house to help Tony. Several trips from the car to the house, the little boy’s legs were getting tired. He was so happy when the last trip finally had everything in.

 

“What’s all this?” Gibbs laughed. “I thought you were going to the library?”

 

“We did!” Ryan handed Gibbs his books to show him. “I have my own card with my name on it. My Tony said, this is my son, Ryan. I started crying in the bathroom.”

 

“That’s pretty big!” Gibbs hugged the little boy. “Your sister has been looking for you. She was calling your name a few minutes before you got home.”

 

“We got her a book,” Ryan danced. “I have to help put all this stuff away before I can read it to her.” Turning to find Rylie watching him, Ryan opened his arms to give his little sister a hug. “You want to help, like a big girl?”

 

Ryan, Rylie and Tony put everything away. Gibbs stood helpless, he wasn’t in on the plan, but he could tell there was a plan. He waited and watched, he knew that Tony would fill him in when he could. 

 

The kids were on the floor in the living room, reading Rylie’s book when Tony filled Gibbs in. “He wants to do a huge deal for Father’s Day. I told him we’d go camping just the four of us in the backyard. That’s why we have all the camping food. He got us presents, Boss. He had stuffed his dollars, as he calls them, into his pockets before we went to the library, in case he needed them. We had so much fun.”

 

“I better get the tent back up,” Gibbs snorted. “You always made this day tolerable, now you and those kids have me excited for the first time in years, Tony. Thank you, son.”


	14. Chapter 14

“Popeye?” Ryan called out from where he was reading the book to Rylie. “What’s this Father’s Day thing all about, anyway? I know that you give presents, but I never did it before.”

 

“Well,” Gibbs moved across the living room to sit with the children. “It’s the day that you spend with the man in your life that has taken good care of you. You do fun stuff together, give them presents to say thank you. It’s a way to show you that you love them.”

 

“Oh,” Ryan was thinking hard. “I get it.”

 

“Are you sad?” Tony questioned from where he stood watching. “Does this make you miss your father?”

 

“No,” Ryan shook his head. “I was just thinking of something very special from me and Rylie!”

 

“You got us presents,” Tony said softly. “You and your sister are the best presents we could get!”

 

“I think I have a better one,” Ryan beamed, he knew exactly what he wanted to do for the two men, he just needed some privacy to work his plan. “My sister and I have to have a meeting.”

 

“Okay,” Tony laughed. “Stay down here, I don’t want to get scared again.”

 

“I never want to be on that time out step again,” Ryan glared in anger at the step. “That thing hurts my butt!”

 

“Well,” Tony sighed, he still felt so horrible about the whole situation. “We will just have to work together to make sure that doesn’t happen again.”

 

“Okay!” Ryan smiled. “Whoa! You got a pet people!”

 

“A what?” Tony was confused until he heard Abby behind him. “Oh, that’s Abby. She’s not a pet.”

 

“Only pets wear collars,” Ryan rationalized. “Where’s your leash?

 

“I don’t have one,” Abby shrugged. “This is a decoration, like a necklace.”

 

“Isn’t a necklace that heart thing that My Grace wears?” Ryan questioned as he tried to work through all things Abby.

 

"It is," Gibbs smiled. "You noticed Grace's necklace?"

 

"It's a heart and it has a red dot and a blue dot." Ryan smiled. "I notice lots of things that you don't know." The little boy grew up in an environment where he had to be hypervigilant to his surroundings. He was always on guard, ready to protect his baby sister in a flash.

 

"You are one cool kid," Gibbs tussled Ryan's hair. 

 

"So," Abby sat down on the floor to talk to the kids. "How is it living here? Are they feeding you? Taking good care of you?"

 

"Who is this pet person?" Ryan looked to Gibbs before taking Rylie's hand. "Come on, Rylie. We need to go over here, it's not safe."

 

"What brought you here, Abs?" Gibbs questioned as he watched Ryan take Rylie into the kitchen to sit on the floor for their meeting. "Did you need something?"

 

"I was bored," Abby shrugged.

 

“You can come outside and help me set up the tent,” Gibbs pointed to the back door watching as Abby shrank back, the woman was not the outdoorsy type.

 

“You could take Tony outside,” Abby smiled. “I will watch the kids.”

 

“My Tony?” Ryan called out from the kitchen where he was holding onto the wall. “I need food.”

 

“Crap!” Grabbing a glass of juice, Tony hurried to get sugar in Ryan’s system while Gibbs cut up some pieces of chicken, apples and carrots. “I’m so sorry, buddy. I meant to get us a snack when we got home. Drink this, it will get better.”

 

“He has blood sugar problems?” Abby was astonished. 

 

“It drops,” Tony explained. “Comes from years of not having proper nutrition, the doctor said. We just have to be careful, this is my fault. I got him off his schedule by taking him to the library and shopping. I am so sorry, Ryan. I promise to do better.”

 

“It’s okay, My Tony.” Ryan finished his juice. “You know how to fix it! You are my hero again!”

 

“Ryan,” Gibbs sat on the floor with a plate for Ryan and one for Rylie. “It’s snack time.”

 

“Popeye!” Ryan shook his head. “I can’t eat here! You are supposed to be at the table for food.”

 

“He’s a stickler to rules,” Tony shrugged. “Take a bite of your apple while we get you and your sister up to the table. You need food before that juice wears off!”

 

“I should have more!” Ryan giggled. “Make it a double, My Tony!”

 

“He’s been watching movies with me,” Tony laughed. “I think maybe I will stick to animated ones before we land in jail for corrupting his little mind.”

 

“So you’re going camping in the backyard?” Abby looked outside to see a garden along with a swimming pool on the patio. “You’re changing things.” Abby looked a bit sad. “I’m going to get going, it looks like you have a busy weekend planned.”

 

“Bye Pet Person!” Ryan and Rylie waved. “You really should find your leash, you might run away and get hurt!”

 

“He’s too young to understand Goth,” Tony stopped Abby’s rebuttal. “I’ll text you later, Abs.”

 

Gibbs and Tony set the tent up while Ryan and Rylie played with the balls that Ryan purchased with his hard earned money. When they were done, Gibbs picked up Ryan under one arm, Rylie under the other while Tony grabbed the football. The children squealed with delight as they were carried across the yard. Tony spiked the ball to the ground and started doing his touchdown dance. Laughter filled the air as Ryan and Rylie tried to mimic his moves.

 

“I need this on video,” Gibbs snorted. “I really need to learn how to video with my phone.”

 

“Your phone is so old, Boss. I don’t know if it will take a video.”

 

Swinging Rylie up in his arms, Gibbs eyes filled with tears when the little girl kisses his cheek. “Love you!”

 

“You did it!” Ryan broke out in his happy dance. “Can you tell My Tony?”

 

“Love you!” Rylie was so happy that she was making everyone smile. 

 

“We love you too.” Gibbs and Tony each kissed a cheek at the same time making the little one laugh. 

 

“And,” Tony grabbed Ryan around the waist and hoisted him onto his shoulders. “We love you too!”

 

“I know!” Ryan giggled. “I love you, My Tony and My Popeye. Whoa! You can see the whole world from up here.”

 

“Hey Duck!” Gibbs greeted Ducky. “Come on out here and join us.”

 

“Where’s the duck?” Ryan looked around, he and Rylie loved feeding the ducks at the park. 

 

“No duck!” Rylie looked all over. “Duck all gone!”

 

“That’s my name,” Ducky explained. “People call me Ducky.”

 

“Don’t kid a kid,” Ryan looked down from Tony’s shoulders. “You have some weird friends, Popeye. One thinks she is a dog, that guy thinks he is a duck.”

 

“Abigail must have been here adorning her dog collar and spiked cuffs?” Ducky laughed. “Do you know what a nickname is, Young Ryan?”

 

“Nope!” Ryan wiggled on Tony’s shoulder. “I think you better put me down, My Tony. I’m about to sneeze.”

 

The little guy managed to hold it until he was on the ground. As soon as his feet touched, he let out three sneezes in a row that came from his toes. Tony immediately was feeling his forehead for fever. “You okay?”

 

“Yep! A bug flew right up my nose! I’m lucky it wasn’t a bird as high up as I was!” Ryan looked up at the sky. “I think I Could have touched a cloud if I stretched real big!”

 

Gibbs laughed before turning to Ducky. “Did you need something, Duck? Sorry, we get a bit wrapped up in their antics, I forget to get to the point.”

 

“My word, Jethro. Do not apologize! I wanted to see how they were doing and if you needed anything.” Ducky looked at the garden, the toys in the yard and then the tent. “Certainly is a lot of life in this house now, my friend.”

 

“That there is, Duck. Want to stay for a bit? We’re going to camp out all weekend, you are welcome to join us.” Gibbs nodded towards the tent.

 

“Thank you,” Ducky smiled. “However, my idea of roughing it is a hotel without a hot tub. I do believe that I will come over and meet this beautiful, young lady before I leave. How are you?”

 

“Hi!” Rylie waved. “Play ball!”

 

“I don’t mind if I do!” Ducky spent a great deal of time rolling the ball back and forth with Rylie while Gibbs sat in the yard just enjoying the life that was taking place before his eyes. “Ryan? Do you play ball?”

 

“Yes, sir!” Ryan stopped pulling weeds in his garden to join Ducky. “I was taking care of my veggie tables. Which ball do you want to play?”

 

“That is a splendid looking garden that you have there,” Ducky started across the yard only to stop when Rylie started crying. “Oh dear,” picking up the little girl, Ducky carried her on his hip as he went to look at the garden. “What all have you planted?”

 

“Tomatoes, peppers, corn, pumpkins, squash, zucchini, cabbage and one more thing,” Ryan sat down to think. “It’s on the tip of my tongue!”

 

“Tarrots!” Rylie picked up her head and pointed to her favorite spot in the garden.

 

“Carrots!” Ryan smiled. “She helped me plant the carrots, she liked to help. Do you like to read?”

 

“Why, I love to read.” Ducky smiled. “Do you?”

 

“Yes, I went to the library I got my own card with my name on it! I got three whole books, but I have to take them back and get three more when I am done.” Ryan smiled. “I got Rylie a book but My Tony put it on his card.”

 

“My word!” Ducky smiled. “You went to the library? That is one of my most favorite spots, I love to sit and just read the books and watch the people.”

 

“I don’t like it when there is lots of people,” Ryan shrugged. “I hide, but My Tony keeps me and my sister safe! I got my teeth fixed, so did Rylie. Rylie, show the Duck your teeth.” Rylie smiled and Ducky tried not to laugh at being called The Duck. 

 

“I am not one for crowds myself,” Ducky smiled. “It’s getting rather warm out here. Let’s see about getting a nice cold drink.”

 

“The Duck?” Ryan pulled Ducky to the patio. “Have a seat! I will be right back. My Tony? I need your help! My Popeye! Can you watch my sister and the Duck?”

 

“Yep!” Gibbs laughed as Ryan pulled Tony into the house.

 

“What do you need help with?” Tony loved how this little kid’s mind worked. It was always going a million miles an second.

 

“I need a drink for you, me, Popeye, Rylie and The Duck.” Ryan looked around before hurrying to the table to grab one of his books. “Would it be okay to have a popsicle too?” 

 

“Yes,” Tony nodded, relieved that he had a stash. 

 

“Me, Rylie,” Ryan placed the popsicles on the floor. “Popeye, My Tony and The Duck.” Looking at the pile on the floor, Ryan sighed as he put them back and got all the same flavor out. “Don’t want nobody fighting, got to be careful of that.”

 

“Are we ready?” Tony questioned as Ryan picked up all the cold treats and hurried for the door. 

 

“Yes! Freezing! HURRY!” Ryan was rushing to unload the icy treats that were freezing his hands. “Here you go!” Handing everyone a popsicle, Ryan sat with his sister so they could snack together while looking at one of Rylie’s washable books.

 

“They seem to be adjusting well?” Ducky asked softly as he ate his treat. His heart was fully, his belly warm with love. That popsicle was much more to him than just a cool treat on a hot day, it represented love and trust. This little boy and his sister had taken to him like family.

 

“They are,” Tony nodded. “Dr. Confalone has been around, she’s been working with him. I don’t think Rylie was with her parents that much, she seems very content with strangers.”

 

Ryan and Rylie were playing hide and seek while the grown-ups were chatting. Suddenly, Tony realized that his children were quiet. “Wonder if they are hiding from us?” Tony questioned as he got up to look for them. “Gibbs, Ducky,” Tony waved the two men over. “Look.”

 

“Whose rabbit?” Ducky questioned. “It has a collar on it.”

 

“It’s someone’s pet,” Ryan whispered loudly. “We are trying to get it so you can read the tag on the collar. It likes Rylie, but she’s kind of scared of it. Wish my carrots were growed, I could get it that way.”

 

“I’ll go,” Gibbs hurried to the house, he had seen Tony’s face light up as soon as Ryan said carrots. They had purchased a wide array of vegetables at the store in hopes of getting some good stuff into the children. “Here, we had carrots in the fridge.”

 

“Little Bunny,” Ryan held out the carrot. “You’re a’posed to like this. I’m a nice guy, you can trust me. I won’t hurt you. My Popeye and My Tony are police and they help lost people. They have a Duck for a friend, you might want to talk to him. He can maybe understand what you are saying.”

 

“You speak rabbit? Gibbs questioned with amusement.

 

“Mr. Palmer probably does,” Ducky chuckled.

 

“That’s Jimmy, he’s my best friend.” Ryan smiled at Ducky before turning back to the rabbit. Tony’s face fell, he wasn’t sure what to think of what Ryan just said. Ducky wasn’t one to miss the anguish that fell upon the face of his friends.

 

“Ryan? If Jimmy is your best friend, what’s Tony?” Ducky pushed to see what the little boy said, he obviously loved the men that was looking after him and his sister.

 

“He’s MY TONY!” Ryan looked up to see everyone watching him. “That’s better than a best friend, that’s got a lot more love to it.”

 

“So how do you know when you love someone like that?” Ducky pushed a little more. “I heard you say My Tony and My Popeye.”

 

“I have a My Grace too.” Ryan placed the carrot on the ground in front of the bunny. “It’s coming closer.”

 

“So how do you know when you love someone like that?” Gibbs asked.

 

“My heart knows,” Ryan shrugged. “I’m going to try to pet the bunny now. Nobody move.” Bunny moved closer and soon was next to Ryan’s leg. Rylie was very gentle with the bunny as her brother held it for her to pet. “We need to find the bunny’s house.”

 

“He’s mine,” a woman that lived down the street walked through the hedge. “My nephew let him out, I have been looking all over for him.”

 

“I gave him a carrot,” Ryan said softly.

 

“Looks like you gave him lots of love too,” there was a smile that lit up the woman’s face. “Thank you for taking such great care of Oscar for me. We’re going to go before he starts wiggling and I drop him. I live in the yellow house on the corner, they can come visit Oscar anytime.”

 

“Thank you,” Tony smiled.

 

“I am going to go,” Ducky hugged Rylie and kissed her cheek. “Ryan, my lad, it was a delightful afternoon. I rather enjoyed my visit with you. We will have to do this again.”

 

“Can I get a hug too?” Ryan looked like he was about to cry. “I like them lots.”

 

Ducky picked up the little boy and hugged him close. “I like them lots, too. Next time that I come visit, we should go to the library. I would love for you to help me pick out a good book!”

 

“It’s a deal, My Duck. I can pick you out the best book ever. They have so many to pick from!” Ryan’s excitement over his library adventure was not something to be contained.

 

Tony watched with a smile on his face, pride in his heart and pure joy as Ryan hugged Ducky. The pure delights on Ducky’s face was the best gift that Anthony DiNozzo could have been given in that moment.

 

“Ducky?” Tony called softly as the man opened the back porch door. “Breakfast with us tomorrow? We’re camping out this weekend so come through the fence in the morning.”

 

The children were so exhausted they fell asleep while getting a bath. Thinking they’d sleep better in their beds, Tony started to tuck Ryan in only to have the little boy cling to him tightly. “Camping, My Tony! That’s what we are a’posed to do!”

 

“Camping it is,” Tony carried the children, one on each hip, outside and tucked them in for the night. Gibbs loved how much this meant to his extended family. They were happy, healthy and together; the perfect end to a great day. The best father’s day he could remember in twenty-six years.

 

The sunlight peeking through the clouds woke Ryan, his face instantly registering a smile. It was Father’s Day! “My Tony!” Ryan whispered loudly. “I need the bathroom.”

 

“Okay,” Tony picked up the little boy, together they stumbled through the house until they reached their destination. The little fella was smiling, giggling and so full of joy that Tony couldn’t help but laugh. “You’re in a really good mood.”

 

“It’s Father’s Day!” Ryan beamed. “I can’t wait!”

 

Tony was rather excited himself. For all that Gibbs had done for the children, he had taken the time to make sure the he knew he was appreciated. The shoes, at the store with Ryan, were just a bonus. He had noticed on their way out the door to the library that Gibbs running shoes were falling apart.

 

“Okay,” Tony helped Ryan out of the bathroom. “Let’s get grumpy bear a cup of coffee, then we’re going to party!”

 

“My Tony!” Ryan gasped. “Stop! We need to put our presents in pretty paper!” Tony knew this was coming, he had everything laid out and read for the little boy. 

 

“Will your present for me fit in this box?” Tony handed Ryan an oversized box. “Go put it in there, I will help you wrap it without looking!”

 

“Okay!” Ryan hurried to his room, he opened the box and pulled all the purchases from under his bed. What Tony didn’t know was that Grace had helped Ryan during the week to get ready for today. He had a wish list and she helped him fill it. “My Tony? It’s too heavy.”

 

Tony was very curious as to what was in the box as he hoisted it up. They worked to wrap the presents, get them downstairs and into the kitchen. They were full of giggles when Tony suggested they sneak back into their sleeping bags and pretend to be asleep. Gibbs was awake but this point, his eyes slamming shut and his breathing becoming heavier to fake sleep. Soon, he wasn’t faking, he was sound asleep much like Tony had hoped. Tony’s mission for the day was to give Gibbs a very special day, a lot of rest, and a bushel of love.

 

“I can’t wait no more,” Ryan whispered loudly as he finished his book. “I’ve got to see what Father’s Day is all about!”

 

“Okay,” Tony was whispering as loudly as he could, he wanted to wake Gibbs gently before Ryan decided to pounce. “Your sister is awake; she’s watching the birds out the moon flap.”

 

“How do we wake Popeye?” Ryan questioned.

 

“You say Oh Popeye?” Tony had watched Dirty Dancing earlier in the week with Ryan so the little boy knew this move.

 

“And if he doesn’t answer?” Ryan questioned with a giggle.

 

“Oh Popeye!” Tony tried again, Gibbs was having a heck of a time not laughing.

 

“And if he still doesn’t answer?” Ryan stood, he was ready!

 

“We tickle him!” Tony let Ryan go in for the attack, he valued his life too much to take charge.

 

“That worked!” Ryan laughed as Gibbs turned the tables and started tickling him. “Get coffee! Got..to..slow………… him…. Down!”

 

A cup of Gibbs’ favorite brew was handed in by a large, hair covered hand. “I took the liberty of stopping for some.” Senior explained when Tony opened the tent flap. “I come in peace, son. I heard how excited he is, I wouldn’t ruin that excitement for anything.”

 

“You’ve had a change of heart?” Tony watched his father’s face break into a smile when Gibbs came out of the tent with two children riding his back like a horse. “They are our world, dad. You have to understand that in order to stay.”

 

“I realized how much,” Senior paused to fight the tears. “You are mine by missing you these last two weeks. I understand and I support you.”

 

“Happy Father’s Day, dad.” Tony smiled. “Don’t go anywhere, I need to get dressed.” Stopping to look at the picnic table, Tony looked to his father. “Did you do this?”

 

“No,” Senior pointed to a pile of gifts by the patio door. “I did that. Those were here when I got here about twenty minutes ago. I have been waiting for you to wake up.”

 

“Give me ten minutes,” Tony picked up Rylie and took her with him to go potty and get dressed. “Ryan, go with Popeye and put on some clothes. The Duck is coming for breakfast soon.”

 

“Hello, Ryan.” Ducky smiled as he handed the young man a present. Walking over to Rylie, Ducky put a new doll in the little girl’s hands which made her squeal with delight. “I must confess, I left so abruptly last evening because I wanted to get my new friends some gifts.”

 

“Thank you, The Duck. I like the paper, it’s beautiful.” Ryan studied the paper, Ducky unaware of his fascination with wrapping paper. “I’m going to be very careful.” Peeling the paper off carefully, Ryan’s eyes grew huge as soon as he saw two books. “These are Dr. Kitty books!”

 

“They are,” Ducky smiled. “I noticed you were reading this series, I thought perhaps I could finish out your collection.”

 

“Thank you so much!” Ryan hugged Ducky tight, his wrapping paper long forgotten as he sat down to read.

 

“He loves books?” Senior questioned with amusement.

 

“We went to the library yesterday,” Tony explained. “He reacted like kids would react to a candy store. He loved it; he loves to read. Loves to play hard too.”

 

“Breakfast is ready,” Gibbs came out with a wide array of items that Tony and Ryan had purchased the day before. “We have just about everything anyone could want thanks to Ryan and Tony.”

 

The group ate while the adults eyed all the gifts that were now on the ground. They all had tags on them in many different hand writing. Some Gibbs recognized and it touched him deeply how much the team had taken to these children.

 

“Present time!” Ryan giggled as he wiggled off his chair. “Gibbs, Gibbs, Tony, Tony, AD, AD, Duck,” Ryan went to through the presents one by one, carefully reading the tags. He was so excited that he could barely contain himself. “That one is from me and Rylie, My Tony.”

 

Tony peeled open the paper, taking care not to rip it. Inside, he was stunned to find soundtracks to the movies they had been watching and singing along to all week. There was a storybook that he could read with Ryan and one to read with Rylie. There were three shirts at the bottom, they were his size and those of the children so they could match. The best of the best was just under the shirts, it was taken the first time they went camping in the backyard and included Tony with Gibbs and both children.

 

“This is amazing,” Tony wiped at the tears. “You did fantastic!”

 

A little fist pumping in the air and Ryan was turning to Gibbs. “That’s from me and my sister.”

 

“This shirt is great!” Gibbs held up a T-shirt with an American flag on it that almost matched the ones that Tony had received. Puzzle books, beef jerky, and several pictures were in the bottom of the box. “Thank you both so much!” Gibbs hugged Rylie and Ryan so close. “This is so great.”

 

Senior’s gift from his son included a gift certificate to his favorite restaurant, a box of his favorite chocolate and several scratch off lottery tickets. “Son, this is perfect. How did you know that I would be here?”

 

“You are my father,” Tony sighed. “I wanted to be ready just in case.”

 

“Duck,” Ryan beamed. “This has your name on it.” Ducky opened the box with his name on it to reveal a collection of bow ties that were obviously hand-picked by Tony. A gift certificate to the movies and dinner.” Moved by the gesture, Ducky was speechless and merely turned back to his tea.

 

“Want to play ball?” Ryan questioned Senior and Ducky. “We have to roll it so Rylie can play.”

 

“That sounds fun,” Senior went with Ryan as did Ducky taking time to admire the garden before starting to play.

 

“This is from me,” Tony handed Gibbs his gift. “I wanted to thank you for all that you have done for us. When you called me son, my heart felt like it was going to explode. Nobody has ever said that word to me with as much love as you did.”

 

“New running shoes?” Gibbs smiled. “Mine are falling apart. Tony, a putt putt gift certificate, movie gift certificate and a tag?”

 

“Come with me,” Tony smiled as he stood and led Gibbs to the garage. “I had them put seats on the back of both our bikes so we can take turns hauling Rylie or if Ryan wants to ride with us.”

 

“Thank you,” Gibbs swallowed hard. “When you leave, this house is going to feel so empty.”

 

“Well,” Tony smiled. “That’s why I wanted to do this for you. I wanted you to know that no matter where we live, you are our family. However, that house behind you is for sale, we have an appointment to go see it tomorrow. If we get it..”

 

“We’ll knock down the fence, extend the garden. Put in a swing set and a sand box. They could have a path straight to my back door. I could run a new fence along the garage so they can’t get past my back door.” Jethro caught himself and blushed slightly.

 

“Happy Father’s Day,” Tony hugged Gibbs. “You are the example that I learned by.”

 

“Happy Father’s Day, Tony. You are doing one hell of a job,” Gibbs beamed with pride. “One hell of a job.


	15. Chapter 15

“Ryan?” Tony called out to the little boy when he walked into the bedroom. “Where are you, buddy?”

 

“I’m over here,” Ryan called from the closet. He had his underwear on the floor in a very neat pile counting the pairs. Tony had placed a sticky note by the hamper where he put the number of dirty on it so Ryan had a better idea of his inventory. “They’re all here except the one on my bum!”

 

“I did laundry,” Tony laughed. The children had been napping with Gibbs when he did the load of whites. “I need to talk to you about something. Do you have a minute?”

 

“Yes,” Ryan put his precious underwear back on the shelf in the closet quickly, his Tony wanted to speak with him so he had to hurry. “What’s wrong?”

 

“Nothing,” Tony smiled. “I wanted to explain something so you understand. Gibbs is letting us stay with him because right now, he the one that Belle says is in control until I get my license to be a foster dad. I did everything they want so it should be soon. When that happens, we can go to our very own house. We will get one so that you have your own room, Rylie has her own room. I will have my own room.”

 

“But we won’t have a Popeye?” Ryan’s bottom slip started to tremble, he didn’t like this idea at all. 

 

“Well,” Tony picked the little boy up and took him to the window. “See that house behind that big fence? I looked at it yesterday, I want to show you it today to see what you think. This way, I can show you all the things that Pop... I mean that Gibbs and I have planned.”

 

“So, we will live there and Popeye will live here?” Ryan wanted to make sure he understood.

 

“Yes,” Tony nodded. “BUT! I think you are going to be okay with what I figured out we should do.” 

 

“Okay,” Ryan wiped at the tears that were now falling. “Show me, I can take it.”

 

“Boss?” Tony carried Ryan downstairs, he could tell the little boy was upset and he didn’t want to put him down. “You ready to show these guys our plans?”

 

“I am ready!” Gibbs smiled. “You are going to love this!”

 

“No, I won’t.” Ryan said with anger. 

 

“Buddy, I need you to just listen for a bit.” Gibbs took the little boy from Tony. Picking up Rylie, Tony followed as Gibbs walked through the back yard and disappeared with the little guy behind the bushes. “We are going to take this fence down, and I am going to put up a fence to make it that goes all the way to my house. This whole yard is going to be ours to play in!”

 

“What?” Ryan’s head popped up as he looked at where he was.

 

“The wood from this fence, Tony and I are going to use it to make you a club house! It is going to be fantastic.” Gibbs walked through the back door of the house and put Ryan on the floor so he could show him around.

 

“There is no stairs!” Ryan giggled. “I like this.”

 

“This is your room,” Tony pointed to a large room with a huge window. “Gibbs is going to help me build you a reading bench right here. You can stretch out with your books and get the sunshine. We’re going to make you a bookcase and put it right over here.”

 

“Where will my underwear go?” Ryan looked around the empty room. “There is no place for them!”

 

“I’m going to help Tony put shelves in this closet. Your underwear can go in here.” Gibbs opened the door to the walk in closet.

 

“My underwear will have their own room,” Ryan walked into the closet and looked around. This is so big, My Tony!”

 

“I KNOW!” Tony giggled to keep the little boy interested. “Let’s show Rylie her room.”

 

“What’s this room?” Ryan walked into a huge room that was going to be their play room. “I like this room, it’s so big.”

 

“This is where we are going to keep all your toys.” Tony explained. “I thought we could make you a table that you could color at.”

 

“We could play school!” Ryan nodded. “I can see the fence! Popeye! You live right there.”

 

“I do!” Gibbs laughed. “We are going to make it so you can come see me when you want to come see me. That fence is going to be down; we are going to make a bigger garden. You’ll have your club house, a swing set to play on. We’ll keep the pool at my house so that I know you are coming to see me!”

 

“That’s smart thinking, Popeye.” Ryan laughed. He was independent in this house. No rules about the steps applied. He could get anywhere he needed to be without someone holding onto his hand. Wandering in and out of rooms at his own pace, the curious kid wanted to see everything.

 

“He’s taking to the idea,” Tony smiled. “Better than I am, I don’t want to take them away from you. Hell, I don’t know if I can do this without you.”

 

“I’m a holler out your back door,” Gibbs squeeze Tony’s shoulder. “I don’t want you to leave, if you want to stay you can stay for as long as you need to.”

 

“What about those nights, when after a hard case, you just want a bottle of jack and your boat? Having these two, in your house, would keep you from that. Boss, you haven’t worked on your boat in weeks.” Tony had been feeling extremely guilty over upsetting the normal routine that was Gibbs’ life.

 

“Haven’t had a drink in weeks either, Tony.” Gibbs smiled. “Last time that I bought beer was three days before all of you came to live with me.”

 

“If we do this house thing,” Tony studied Gibbs close. “Could we keep our rooms at your place? We can come crash when we are missing you.”

 

“Deal,” Gibbs nodded. “My door will always be open to any and all of you. Think we may even install a key pad at Ryan’s height so he can unlock my back door and come in. Doors been locked for the most part, for weeks too.”

 

Tony was suddenly hit with an idea, one that would touch Gibbs deeply when he realized just what it entailed. “My trust fund money from my grandparents is untouched,” Tony smiled. “It’s more than enough to buy this house.”

 

“Your dad didn’t know about it?” Gibbs shook his head in disbelief and amusement.

 

“Grandmother and Grandfather Paddington did not like my father, they set the trust up so that I could claim it when I was forty-five. The rationalization was my father would either be too old, too senile or dead by that time.” Tony smiled. “I turn forty-five, tomorrow; I could put in the offer on this house and have it by the time it’s worked out.”

 

“You are selling your place?” Gibbs questioned

 

“Tim and Delilah want to buy it,” Tony smiled. “It’s huge, gives Delilah room to roll. They already talked to someone about some basic reconstruction. She called in the U.S. Access Board to discuss the ongoing elevator and heating issues.” Tony laughed. “She can recite the entire American’s with Disabilities act, she’s kind of bad ass with this stuff.”

 

“My Tony!” Ryan yelled with such excitement that it sent Gibbs and Tony both hurrying towards his voice. “LOOK at that bathtub! We can swim in that thing!”

 

“Garden tub,” Tony laughed. “I didn’t really pay attention to it yesterday. It’s huge, buddy! I could swim in that thing. So, what do you think of this place?”

 

“Come here,” Ryan took Tony down the hallway into the living room. “This room is beautiful. Look at the book shelves. Did you know if you push on this part it opens up and there are more book shelves?” Pushing on the side panel, Ryan revealed a feature that Tony had missed the day before.

 

“All your movies and CDs could fit in this thing,” Gibbs stepped into the entertainment closet. “Someone must have been a collector to have a storage room like this.”

 

“Hidden too,” Tony laughed. “Unless you are a curious six-year-old; nobody would find their collection.”

 

“Could put your gun safe in there,” Gibbs pointed to a wide shelf. “Put a keypad on the door, Tim could wire that for you. If it was Tony height, it would take years for them to be able to reach it.”

 

Rylie was walking room to room with her brother, looking like she understood everything that she was observing. Her little headed nodded in approval as her brother showed her different things. “Mine?” Rylie’s eyes grew huge. “So Big!”

 

“It’s huge!” Ryan gasped making his baby sister laugh. “Okay, we’ll take it.” Ryan nodded. “On one condition!”

 

“What’s the condition?” Tony was biting his cheek not to laugh. 

 

“That we can still play with Popeye.” Ryan put his arms up for Gibbs to hold him. “This guy is one of my best friends, My Tony! I can’t just not see him no more!”

 

“We can still see him,” Tony smiled. “We are going to have him come for dinner, breakfast, sleepovers, movie nights. He will be here so much; you won’t have time to miss him.”

 

“My Tony!” Ryan put his hands on each side of Tony’s face, twisting slightly in Gibbs’ arms to do so. “Don’t kid a kid here, my heart can’t handle not having My Popeye and My Tony. You are the first time I ever got loved.”

 

“Oh sweet boy,” Tony pulled Ryan into his arms. “I promise that nothing changes, we still love you with all our hearts. We are going to have a secret mission.”

 

Tony closed the deal on the house and his apartment on his birthday. It was a surreal feeling as he signed the papers in his new living room. On the porch, Tony stood watching as the for sale sign was removed from the yard.

 

“Happy Birthday,” Belle smiled as she walked up the steps to stand by Tony’s side. “You are a home owner, officially a foster father and just another year older and wiser.”

 

“I’m certified?” Tony’s face lit up with delight. “Can you do the house walk through now? The original owner painted and cleaned the carpets for us. We are moving my furniture next week and the swing set and outside toys will be here in ten days. Gibbs wants to do the closet set ups for the kids. He is working on the beds too. I need to purchase dressers for them. He is building Ryan book shelves. This house has been empty for so long, the old owner said we could take the keys now while the paperwork is processing since the funds have been verified.”

 

“Let’s do a walk through,” Belle made her way into the house going room to room. “Tony, this is perfect. They are going to have such a good life here.” Belle turned to Tony, “I want you to know, we have exhausted our search for family. There is nobody left to take care of those children.”

 

“There is nobody to take them away from us?” Tony smiled with excitement. 

 

“There is nobody to take them,” Belle smiled. “Happy Birthday, daddy!”

 

“A bit of a surreal moment,” Tony smiled. “Never realized that I wanted children as much as I want Rylie and Ryan. I stand in their bedroom doorway and watch them sleep. When Rylie wants rocked, my heart is so full. When Ryan wants to read to me before he goes to sleep, it’s all I can do not to cry. If you knew me six weeks ago, you’d know this is so opposite of who I was.”

 

“Maybe this is who you have always been,” Belle smiled. “You just needed some help seeing it. Now, tell me your plans for this room.”

 

“This is a second master,” Tony sighed. “I want to turn this into what I am going to call the super duper guest room.”

 

“But it’s for Gibbs to stay over and have a place that is his?” Belle smiled. “He is going to love this room; the doors to the porch are amazing. Does your room have these too?”

 

“It does,” Tony smiled. “The wrap around porch is what I fell in love with. I have a room that will be my office area to do all their paperwork. I think I am going to see if Gibbs will help me build a desk for Ryan too. Put it in there and give him a spot to do homework. He wants a school area in the play room, but I want him to have a peaceful place to study. He’s going to be four years ahead of Rylie; he’s going to need a quiet spot at some point.”

 

“When are you moving in?” Belle watched Tony smile.

 

“My money is being transferred to me today,” Tony explained. “I will go to the bank tomorrow. The money for my apartment is going to take seven days. As soon as I get my stuff out, I will hand over the keys to Tim and Delilah. When that money comes in, I am going to use part of that to furnish Gibbs’ room, the backyard needs some love in addition to the toys. I want to pay for the fence that Gibbs is going to have run up to his porch. I am going to go pick out a bigger bed for myself. Ryan has taken to crawling in with me sometimes to just talk, he goes back to his room after, but I want him to have room. I need a new kitchen table too.”

 

“You have a good plan,” Belle smiled. “I am so happy for you. Now, I have been invited to stay for the festivities surrounding your birthday. I can still smell the food cooking; we need to go.” Laughing, Tony locked up the house and headed back to Gibbs.

 

“Happy Birthday!” Ryan shouted when Tony came through the door. “Wait! Listen!”

 

“To you, To you, To yooooooooooooou,” Rylie was giving it her all on the birthday song.

 

“That was so good!” Tony picked up his daughter and kissed her cheek. “Did you teach her that?”

 

“I did!” Ryan laughed. “Have a seat, I wrote you a song!” Tony, Belle and Gibbs took a seat, Ryan had been working hard on this surprise for Tony and they were going to take it very seriously. 

 

“Happy Birthday to My Toooooony! He got me underwear and fixed my teeth. Got me a Popeye and My Grace. Happy Birthday to my Tony! He likes to watch movies and he lets me read to him. Happy Birthday to my Toooooooooooooooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnny!”

 

“That was great!” Tony started clapping, he was very impressed with the song.

 

“Silence please,” Ryan pointed for Tony to sit down. “Happy Birthday My Tony! I love you and Rylie does too. Happy Birthday My Tony! You are my hero and I love you more than the moon. Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you! We made cake and got some ice cream just for you! Happy Birthday to you. Now you can talk”

 

“Dude!” Tony handed Rylie to Gibbs. “That was the best birthday song that I have ever heard. I can’t believe you wrote that just for me! I feel so special.”

 

“You are special, My Tony.” Walking to the door, Ryan opened it just a little to peek out, he was waiting for something. “Your present is on the way. Do you want some cake?”

 

“What else are you cooking? It’s got Belle hungry.” Tony took a deep breath. “Wow, it’s fantastic, whatever it is! I am so hungry; I could eat the fingers of a little girl.” Picking Rylie up, Tony pretended to nibble on her fingers making her scream and laugh. Ryan knew better than to think that Tony would hurt his sister, he didn’t feel the need to protect her.

 

“Got here as fast as I could,” Palmer slipped into the house with his presents for Tony in his hand. “I think I got everything you said. Are you sure about this?” Palmer loved Ryan and Rylie, he had made a habit of visiting on several occasions so that they would know him if Tony ever needed his help. 

 

“Yes,” Ryan nodded. “Thanks for coming, man. He’s going to love all of this. I have dollars for you.” Stuffing his allowance in Palmer’s hand, Ryan picked up the box and headed straight for his best friend. 

 

“What’s this?” Tony looked up at Palmer then down to Ryan. “Were you two working together on a surprise for me?”

 

“We were,” Palmer smiled. “We finalized our plans this morning, your little fella here has great taste!”

 

Peeling the paper carefully, Tony opened his present. Inside the box was an empty photo album, confusion didn’t even cloud his thinking. “This is the best thing ever! We can fill it with pictures of all our adventures! This way we can sit down and remember all the fun stuff we did as a family!”

 

“Told you that he would understand!” Ryan stuck his tongue out at Palmer playfully, they had spent ten minutes discussing why Palmer didn’t think a blank photo album would be useful when all these gadgets were on the market now that displayed pictures.

 

“What did you want to get?” Tony laughed. “High tech gadget that I can’t take to the office and show off?”

 

“Guilty!” Palmer laughed. “Now, we need some pictures!”

 

“In good time, Mr. Palmer.” Ryan was channeling Ducky, his laughter filling the air as soon as he was done. Tony was crying, he was laughing so hard.

 

“That was fantastic,” Tony gasped for air. “You are one funny kid.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Love this chapter! You'll laugh, you'll tear up! Hopefully, it will leave you smiling.

The Paddington family was a very wealth lot, they had invested their money well and reaped the benefits of their wise investments. Tony hadn’t realized that while his trust fund was tied up, that it was well invested turning a sizable dividend that added a nice addition to the amount originally set aside for him.

 

 

“This is amazing,” Tony whispered as the lawyer handed him the final paper to sign. “I am fostering two children,” Tony explained as he signed his name. “They literally came with the filthy, worn out, clothes on their backs. They have nothing. The foster stipend is helping get things started, but this house is going to change their lives. I had planned on using the money from the sale of my apartment to take care of the miscellaneous things that I want to do. Now, we’ll have a nest egg and money to use to make sure they have all the necessities of life.”

 

 

“You are very much in love with them,” Attorney Pill smiled. “Your grandparents placed an additional amount of money in trust, should you ever have children.”

 

 

“What?” Tony’s head snapped up. “They actually did that?”

 

 

“Here is a letter from your grandparents,” Attorney Pill handed over the sealed envelope. “You should know; this fund does not stipulate biological children.”

 

 

“Phyllis,” Tony’s sighed. “You were the one that invested my trust fund to double it, weren’t you? This fund, you talked them into it?”

 

 

“I did invest your money, carefully. This great grandchild fund, it was your great grandfather’s idea. He told me when we set it up, that he saw great things in you and that you would pass them down to your children.”

 

 

“I remember when they hired you,” Tony laughed. “Right of law school, green as could be. Grandpa said, he saw promise in you.”

 

 

“I miss him,” Phyllis smiled. “He was my client for fifteen years before he died. There was money set aside to pay me to look after your best interest. When your mother died, it broke him. He wanted to make sure that the great love of her life was well cared for. Let’s move part of this money into college funds for the little ones. I can give you a check now to cover let’s call it start up fees. Bed, Bedding, clothing, toys and such.”

 

 

“That would be great!” Tony smiled. “I put a lot on a credit card the other day, they had nothing. I want you to meet them.”

 

 

“Give me your credit card,” Phyllis held out her hand. “We’ll take care of this balance now. Once that is done, you have your card back free and clear. This money is still on the table. There is other money, properties and things to discuss now that you are of the age that your grandfather stipulated.”

 

 

“My cousin,” Tony paused. “He had to buy the house, that money is in trust?”

 

 

“It is,” Phyllis smiled. “That loan you had to pay back is nothing compared to what he had to pay for the home. That was all he got, you were the only heir to the estate. That information was kept under wraps because of your father.”

 

 

Tony’s phone dinged, looking down at it, he smiled. “Would you like to meet the kids? Gibbs is back with them; they went to take lunch to a friend of ours. Ryan and Rylie both really love her.”

 

 

“I would love to,” Phyllis pushed herself up to go sit on the sofa in her office. At the young age of sixty-seven, she found that deal with children was best done on a solid surface. 

 

 

“Boss,” Tony said into his phone. “Bring the elevator up to the third floor, I will be waiting for you outside the elevators. I have someone that I want all of you to meet.”

 

 

“I’m not getting into that,” Ryan looked warily at the metal box. “No way, Jose.”

 

 

“I heard him,” Tony laughed. “I’ll come down, he’ll be okay if I hold him and you hold Rylie.” Turning to Phyllis, Tony kissed her cheek. “We’ll be right back. He’s a little strong willed. Don’t be too shocked if he drops his pants and shows you his underwear. They grew up with not much, he treasures them and shows them off every chance he gets. Drops his pants or shorts to show them off.”

 

 

“Reminds me of that fella on that cop show,” Phyllis sighed as she tried to think of the name. “I’m terrible with names, it will come to me.”

 

 

Tony met Gibbs and the children downstairs. Seeing there was a flower stand just outside the building, Tony took Ryan’s hand. “Buddy, we are going to buy some flowers for this beautiful lady upstairs. Now, I want you to know she is kind of old, but she is the one that is giving us a lot of money so we need to be really nice to her. She’s a friend of my grandpa’s and she is my friend too. I love her a lot.”

 

 

“Hi,” Ryan waved as the nice lady at the flower stand. “I’d like some flowers for a beautiful lady.”

 

 

“What about these?” The lady handed over the flowers so Ryan could sniff. 

 

 

“Nope, they don’t have much smell. Good flowers should have a good smell to them.” Ryan watched as Flower lady deliberated. Handing him a bouquet of daisies, she watched in amusement to see what Ryan would do.

 

 

“My Tony?” Ryan sighed. “She’s messing with me. Do you have your handcuffs?”

 

 

“No,” Tony laughed. “We don’t just handcuff people for messing with you if they are nice about it.”

 

 

“Maybe you should try,” Ryan sat down on the sidewalk feeling totally defeated. Picking up the little boy, Tony kissed his cheek.

 

 

“You have a better sniffing spot up here,” Tony pointed to the flowers. “See any that you might want to sniff?”

 

 

“Those yellow ones,” Ryan took a deep breath. “These smell just simply divine, my dear. We’ll be taking the bunch, today.”

 

 

Tony paid for the flowers while Ryan held the bouquet tight. It took two steps away from the flower stand for Tony to burst into laughter. “You do a really good Ducky imitation. Jimmy helps you practice that?”

 

 

“I help him,” Ryan sighed. “The man needs all the help he can get.”

 

 

They were in the elevator and almost on the floor when Ryan realized where they were. “My Tony!” Ryan wiggled down. “You tricked me! That is not very nice! We need to talk about things not do tricks. How am I ever supposed to trust you now?”

 

 

“Do you want me to put him in time out?” Phyllis questioned as they stepped off the elevator. “I have known him she he was your age; I can certainly take care of putting him in time out.”

 

 

“How many minutes would he get?” Ryan took Phyllis’ hand. “He needs to really think about what he just did!”

 

 

“Ten minutes?” Phyllis tried softly, hoping that he picked the right number.

 

 

“Deal,” Ryan nodded. “Is this your friend, My Tony?”

 

 

“It is,” Tony laughed. “This is Phyllis. Phyllis, this is Ryan and Rylie. Also, I want you to meet my boss and friend, Leroy Jethro Gibbs.”

 

 

“My Tony said you were kinda old,” Ryan looked hard at Phyllis. “I don’t think you’re that old.”

 

 

“Well, thank you,” Phyllis chuckled. “I do appreciate your honesty. What else did your Tony tell you about me?”

 

 

“That you were going to give him lots of money and that you were a very good friend and he loves you a lot!” Ryan looked around the office. “This is a nice place! You should have some plants here because that window is just perfect. My Grace has plants in her office because she has a big window like this. They are growing ssssssssssssssoooooooooooooooo Big.”

 

 

“He doesn’t have an off switch,” Gibbs warned as he saw Phyllis start to answer a question.

 

 

“Ryan,” Phyllis moved to the sofa so she could be closer to the little boy’s level. “Tony tells me that he is going to be your dad now. How do you feel about that? I think he loves you and your sister a lot.”

 

 

“My dad,” Ryan whispered. This was the first time someone used the word dad, foster parent, foster dad or father, just dad. “I think; I am going to like it a whole lot.” Ryan wiped at his eyes. “My father was mean. He’s dead, they poked him with a stick to make sure.”

 

 

“Do you mind if I ask you something?” Phyllis puts her hands out to take Rylie from Gibbs. Watching as Ryan gave her a nod, he was pushing closer to Tony’s legs as if he were unsure what Phyllis was going to do. “How’s it going?”

 

 

“What do you mean?” Ryan hid behind Tony’s legs popping his head to the side to make Rylie laugh. “Me and Rylie love My Tony and My Popeye. We got toys, food, drinks. We got our teeth fixed and they don’t hurt anymore.”

 

 

“I heard you got some awesome underwear!” Phyllis saw the little boy’s face light up instantly.

 

 

“I did!” Ryan looked suddenly shy. “Do you want to see them?”

 

 

“I would love to,” Phyllis watched with great concentration as Ryan eased his shorts off his bum to show off his undies. “Those are amazing! How many do you have?”

 

 

“Twenty-three and one,” Ryan smiled. “Rylie has lots more because she has accidents, but she is working on it.”

 

 

“Twenty-three clean, 1 in the laundry hamper,” Tony clarified before Phyllis drove herself crazy trying to figure it out.

 

 

“One more question,” Phyllis laughed when Ryan moved to sit beside her on the sofa. “I was wondering if you were hungry? I am starving!”

 

 

“I’m hungry,” Ryan nodded. “My Tony? Can we go eat now?”

 

 

“We can, buddy.” Tony picked the little boy up. “You feeling wobbly? It’s been a while since you ate.” Turning to Phyllis, Tony smiled. “His blood sugar drops, it’s a long term side effect of being malnourished. He loves yogurt and fruit for snacks. I picked out a nice sized fridge for the house to keep their yogurt supply plentiful.”

 

 

By the time they got seated somewhere to eat, Ryan was feeling a bit shaky. A milkshake while he waited for his food fixed him right up. “Have you ever tried these? They are pretty good. We never have them before until My Tony rescued us.”

 

 

“I love banana ones,” Phyllis smiled. “Have you tried banana ones?”

 

 

“No! If they taste like banana yogurt, I don’t want to. I threw that one up and pineapple.”

 

 

“So, if you could have anything in your new house, what would you want?” Phyllis watched as Ryan thought for a few moments.

 

 

“My Popeye most of all,” Ryan watched as the waiter carried their food across the floor. “Thank you for this food.” Ryan shook the waiter’s hand. Tony was very big about manners, this little boy latched onto the lesson with such vigor.

 

 

Tony was a bit overwhelmed with his new sense of financial security. Placing money into accounts for college, the new dad then had the check for the house cut before taking a lump sum to use for home improvements and shopping.

 

 

“We’re going to go shopping,” Tony watched as Gibbs looked between the project he was working on and the kids. “You stay here, work on that. I’ve got this. I have to practice sometime.”

 

 

“Thanks for meeting me,” Tony smiled at Palmer. “I need another shopping cart.”

 

 

“Any time,” Palmer smiled at Rylie. “Want to ride with me?” Seeing a nod, Palmer puts Rylie in the front of his cart while Tony put Ryan in his. “What should we get?”

 

 

“Puppy!” Rylie shouted. “Kitty! Pig!”

 

 

“She’s got a lot on her shopping list,” Palmer laughed. “We better get rolling!”

 

 

Ryan’s eyes landed on a book as soon as they rounded the corner. His body twisting in the cart to get a better look as they walked past. Seeing the interest, Tony pulled the book from the shelf and handed it to his son. “Take a look at that for me, see what you think of it.”

 

 

Ryan reads the book to Tony while he shopped for the necessities for the children. He wanted their input on much bigger decisions, but right now, he could manage with soap, shampoo, toothpaste. “Buddy, what toothbrush do you want?”

 

 

“Spiderman,” Ryan pointed. “Give Rylie Hello Kitty. This book is pretty good, My Tony. The pictures aren’t funny looking either.”

 

 

“So, did you like the story or was it a bit weak?” Tony teased. “I liked the part about the little boy making friends with the ladybug. They had so much in common.”

 

 

“And they were so different,” Ryan nodded. “They learned a good lesson about being friends.”

 

 

“They sure did,” Tony rounded the corner towards the underwear, he slipped three packs into the cart, he would surprise his little man after the laundry was done. “What did you think when the little boy told the lady bug that she was going to have to fly alone.”

 

 

“That was kind of sad,” Ryan sighed. “She just wants a for always friend, My Tony. He doesn’t have no wings, so that means because they are different like that sometimes they have to do their own thing.”

 

 

“Very good!” Tony praised. “You ready to help me pick out some clothes for you?”

 

 

“Yes,” Ryan nodded. “What do we do with this book?”

 

 

“Well, I think we should buy it. Gibbs is going to like that story; he likes ladybugs.” Tony winked making Ryan laugh.

 

 

“You heard every word he said about that story while shopping?” Palmer was stunned. “I was listening and I missed part of it. Tony, you are really good at this.”

 

 

“One of the things my father used to do that hurt my feelings was yeah, yeah, yeah me and never listen to a word I said. I swore that I would never do that to them. He wants to read me an encyclopedia, I will listen.”

 

 

“My Tony?” Ryan was dancing in the buggy seat. “I love that shirt!”

 

 

“It has a boat,” Tony laughed. “You are going to make Gibbs happy. Do you want the shorts and pants that match it?”

 

 

“Can I have jeans? I never had them before.” Ryan pointed at the blue jean shorts on the rack. Clapping with pure joy when Tony put them in the cart. “My Tony, this is a lot of stuff. You sure we have the money for all this.”

 

 

“Yep!” Tony picked up a pink shirt and held it up to Ryan. “What do you think, Jimmy?”

 

 

“Stop! Remember that Popeye has a rule, no putting Ryan in Pink!” Pulling Tony’s phone from his pocket, the little boy was prepared to dial if necessary. They showed him how to find Gibbs in Tony’s phone just in case he was ever needed for an emergency.

 

 

“Okay,” Tony laughed. “Let’s get finished because you are going to love our secret mission. You can’t tell Gibbs anything! We are going to make him a room that he can use to stay with us, at our house! It’s going to be so special.”

 

 

“Can he have stuff in it?” Ryan wrinkled his forehead as he looked around. “Like pictures and things?”

 

 

“Yes!” Tony whispered. “We are going to make it all special then we’ll yell surprise and show him!”

 

 

“This is going to be the greatest thing ever!” Ryan was so happy. “I won’t tell nobody, not even My Grace! We have to make it the best room so he wants to stay at our house all the time.”

 

 

“Deal!” Tony gave Ryan a fist bump. “I agree!”

 

 

Shopping for their secret project was fun! Tony and Ryan managed to sneak into a furniture store while Jimmy and Rylie worked on filling her stuffed animals wish list. The little girl loved her toys!

 

 

“You are good at this!” Tony praised as Ryan picked out a lamp and a chair. “We got the bed, dressers, lamp, chair and nightstand. We need to pay for this stuff, go across the hallway and pick out bedding!”

 

 

“What’s he going to put in his closet?” Ryan asked. 

 

 

“I thought we’d get him some clothes for our house. That way we can trick him into staying!” Tony laughed when Ryan did a little happy dance at the idea.

 

 

Tony was so grateful to Jimmy. Not only had his friend come to help with an extra shopping cart, stroller pusher and bag carrier, he was also an extra car to haul their treasurers back to the new house.

 

 

“Palmer?” Tony pointed across the causeway of the mall. “Is that Breena and Victoria?”

 

 

“It is,” Palmer smiled with pride. “Ryan, do you want to meet my wife and daughter?”

 

 

“I have an idea,” Tony eyed a store that he was so excited to take the children into. Stopping outside the door of the store, Tony realized that he couldn’t deprive Gibbs of this experience with the children. “Okay, I want to do something, but I want Gibbs there for it. So, let’s take everything back to the new house, go pick up Gibbs and come back here.”

 

 

“You are taking us to Build-a-Bear?” Breena smiled with tears in her eyes. “Tony, that is so sweet. We are going to have so much fun!”

 

 

“I can’t take them without Gibbs,” Tony looked so apologetic is almost made both of the Palmer’s cry. “I promise; we are coming back today.”

 

 

“I don’t blame you,” Jimmy smiled. “I would like Dr. Mallard here for Victoria’s first time. If that is okay?”

 

 

“It’s fine! Let’s do a family outing, we can go for lunch and ice cream afterwards. I think Rylie and Victoria are going to be good friends.” Breena smiled as she watched the two little girls talking away to each other as their strollers were parked side by side.

 

 

“We could do it tomorrow,” Tony thought for a moment. “We could get here when they open so Ryan isn’t in too much of the crowd. After, we could go to lunch and the park. Grace comes on Saturdays; she would love this too.’

 

 

“Perfect!” Palmer smiled. “Today, we can work on helping you get things ready at your house. Talk Gibbs into a day at the mall, pray for the best.”

 

 

“That will be easy,” Tony laughed. “I have a secret weapon. Watch this! Ryan, I want to show you something.” Walking into Build a Bear carrying his little boy, Tony showed Ryan all the stuffed animals to pick from, the clothes, they watched the lady stuff the bear and the heart ceremony. By the time they were done with their tour, Ryan was so excited.

 

 

“We have to go get Popeye!” Ryan giggled. “He’s going to love this place!”

 

 

“Here is the plan,” Tony explained as they walked out of the store. “We’re going to the new house, drop off all our stuff. We are going to call Ducky, Grace and tell Gibbs all about this. Tomorrow, we get to come here with everyone and have a great time!”

 

 

“My Tony,” Ryan looked in the store again. “How much money do we have?”

 

 

“Well, they have a special deal going so you get to pick to for you and two for Rylie.” Tony watched Ryan’s eyes light up. 

 

 

“What about you and my Popeye?” Ryan stretched his neck to look again. “You need one too.”

 

 

“Then, we get one.” Tony turned, walked down the hallway just a little bit to the Disney store. Ryan was talking about all the choices at Build a Bear until Tony stepped through the door and his little eyes landed on the one thing.

 

 

“My Tony!” Ryan whispered, his voice shaking as tears filled his eyes. “It’s Eeyore!”

 

 

“I see him,” Tony smiled. 

 

 

“Pooh Bear!” Rylie started clapping. “Tony! Pooh Bear!”

 

 

“Do you want to hug him?” Tony pulled Pooh off the rack and handed him to his little girl. Easing Eeyore off the shelf, Tony handed it to Ryan, the little boy gently taking it like it was made of spun glass. “What do you think, Rylie?”

 

 

“Mine!” Rylie was not going to ever let go of her Pooh. 

 

 

“Victoria,” Tony turned to the other stroller. “What do you see?”

 

 

“Tigger!” the little girl’s eyes were fixed on the bouncy character. Much to her delight, Tony plucked it off the rack and handed it to her. 

 

 

“Let’s go get some Winnie the Pooh movies to go with these,” Tony pointed to the rack. “I think we need to have a Pooh day!”

 

 

"Tony!" Rylie called from the stroller. "Look!" Pointing to Nemo, the little girl was shaking she was so excited. "Mo!"

 

 

"Well," Tony couldn't resist. "Nemo it is, baby girl. What about you, Ryan? See anything else you would like to have? Don't worry about money, we have money."

 

 

"Dory! Daddy!" Victoria's little eyes couldn't take in all the choices. "Dory!"

 

 

"I got it," Tony picked up Dory and handed it to Victoria. "For all you both have done for me over the years, I can do this." Turning back to Ryan, Tony smiled to see the little boy's hand hesitantly reach for the stingray. "That is my favorite too!"

 

 

"I love him, My Tony." Ryan whispered so softly.

 

 

"It's so sweet how joy filled they are," Breena smiled at her daughter and Rylie. "They are fast friends, look they are sharing their toys." The little girls were exchanging toys to check them out while Ryan held onto his with all his might.

 

 

"Let's get going," Tony headed to the friendliest looking cashier. "Hi, we'd like to pay for our new friends."

 

 

"Oh! I got this!" Tasha giggled as she hurried around with her scanner. "My name is Tasha! Can you tell me your name?"

 

 

"V'toria," the youngest Palmer was intrigued by this woman. 

 

 

"Well Miss Victoria," Tasha picked up the little girl's foot and pretended to scan it. "I just gave you a refill of giggles!" Tickling wasn't even necessary, this woman was so animated that the little girl started laughing. "Oh boy! Let's give Tigger and Dory some giggles! There you go!"

 

 

"Me!" Rylie help up her foot for Tasha.

 

 

"Oh my goodness!" Tasha picked up the little foot. "You have on my favorite color of shoes, Rylie! Here comes the giggles!" Giggles filled the air as she scanned the little foot, then Nemo and Pooh."

 

 

"Hi Ryan!" Tasha took the little boy's hand in her own. "How are you? I heard you got a fantastic new family! I have missed you so much. I was so worried about you, I came back for you, but you were gone."

 

 

"My Tony!" Ryan pulled on Tony until he was on the floor with the children and Tasha. "This is My Tasha! She was saving money to save us."

 

 

"Hi," Tasha extended a hand. "I grew up in that building too. I ended up running away. They put me in the tombs, then independent living. I sent them back for Ryan and Rylie, but you got them before I could."

 

 

"What did he mean by saving them?" Tony questioned.

 

 

"I was saving money so I could get them out of that place. I got them what I could spare. Shirt, pants, and the blankets they had."

 

 

"They would have had absolutely nothing without you," Tony's eyes filled with tears as he took Rylie out of the stroller to hold her. "I can't thank you enough for what you did for them."

 

 

"I'm glad you saved them," Tasha smiled. "They are the best part of living in that place. I love them like nothing else."

 

 

"They are my life," Tony whispered through the emotions.

 

 

"Let's get your baby boy's friends scanned." Tasha smiled as Ryan help each one out. "Dude, you have wanted an Eeyore forever and you got Ray! He's one of my favorites. My other favorite, is Squirt."

 

 

Ryan's eyes scanned the display until he found Squirt. Now, he had a problem, he loves Squirt too. What was he to do? Tony immediately saw the debate going and picked up the turtle. "I want to get this one for my friend, Ryan. He's been helping me so much, he deserves an extra treat."

 

 

"Well," Tasha scanned Squirt. "You have a great dad now, Ryan. I am so happy for you. My heart Iis so happy that you and Rylie are okay."

 

 

Keying in her employee number, Tasha hit the total button which to Tony's surprise was lower than he had added up in his head. "You gave me your discount?"

 

 

"I don't get commission for this," Tasha winked. "Besides, family sticks together."

 

 

"Do you work tomorrow?" Tony questioned, he wanted Gibbs and Grace to meet this young woman. "We are coming back tomorrow to have go to Build a Bear and to have lunch."

 

 

"I would love to join you!" Tasha hugged everyone goodbye. "I'll see you tomorrow, babies!"

 

 

"Tony," Palmer's face was wet with tears. "We have to help her somehow."

 

 

"We will," Tony nodded. "Already have a plan in motion, Grace will give her the help she needs to fight the demons. Gibbs is going to love her like we already do."

 

 

"So will Dr. Mallard." Palmer wiped at his eyes. "Let's go home."

 

 

Tony and Jimmy hurried to unload the cars, Ryan was so excited to show his book and toys to Gibbs that he was wiggling all over the place. As soon as Tony pulled into the driveway at Jethro's, Gibbs was waiting in the driveway having been warned by Tony.

 

 

"My Popeye!" Ryan gasped as Gibbs opened the door. "You have to see what I got! I these three new friends and a book to read to you. I saw my friend from the apartment, Tasha. She got a job and a new house. She was so happy that we got a family. Tomorrow, we are going to build bears and eat food. You can meet her. I think you should wear your blue shirt, it looks nice on you."

 

 

"He's a little excited," Tony laughed. "I will explain it all later, but tomorrow you are going to have lunch with us after we go to Build a Bear. Ryan and I didn't want to be there without you. Rylie, she just wants to shop like a boss, boss."

 

 

Gibbs laughed, he loved these kids. "Victoria! Rylie! Ryan!" Gibbs called as he started towards the porch. "I want to see your toys! Come show me!" The adults stood laughing, this silver haired man that most considered an emotionless, hard hearted bastards was buried in a pile of kids and stuffed animals loving every single moment of it.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's full of cute! I think we need something happy right now!
> 
> Isn't Ryan hilarious? Gosh, I love this series!

“Ryan?” Tony called to the little boy as he was picking up Rylie. “I’m going for a walk with Rylie. Do you want to come?”

 

“No,” Ryan called back. “I need to read this book to my Popeye!”

 

Shaking his head, Tony smiled. His heart felt so full, these children were the reason behind everything he did now. Having someone to depend on you was not as bad as he thought it was going to be at first. “Okay, baby. It’s me and you!” 

 

Grabbing a ball and a doll from the growing pile, Tony put them in the wagon along with his daughter and set off for the park. By the time they got there, everyone was leaving which meant Tony had complete access to the swings.

 

“Hold on,” Tony laughed as he put Rylie in the baby swing. He was gentle as he pushed her making her squeal with delight each time. “Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!” Tony called and soon Rylie was mocking him between gasps and giggles. 

 

“Tony!” Rylie called out when she saw a puppy. “Puppy!”

 

“Good job,” pulling the little girl from the seat, Tony moved quietly to where the puppy was sitting watching his owner talk on the phone. Taking the ball from the wagon, Tony rolled it gently to see what the puppy would do. Rylie laughed when the puppy used his nose to roll it back to them. This game went on for several minutes before the owner finished his call.

 

“You found new friends, Oscar.” Raymond laughed when Oscar went to stand by Rylie. He had a new friend, he wasn’t going to share with his master. “Okay, you can have her all to yourself. She sure is cute! You can pick a beautiful lady, my boy.”

 

“My name is Tony,” DiNozzo extended his hand. “This is my daughter, Rylie. I’m sorry if we caused an issue with Oscar. Rylie fell in love from the swings, she’s never seen a real puppy up close.”

 

“No,” Ray shook his head. “It’s not a problem at all. Oscar is a rescue, he was abuse. I’m surprised that he actually let you near him without running to hide. This is our regular park time, if you ever want to play again. I would be very appreciative. When he makes a friend, it’s a milestone.”

 

“I understand,” Tony smiled. “Rylie and her brother are my foster children. Neglected, abused, but full of love and life. They latched right onto me and my friend. We’ve had a lot of things to overcome, too.”

 

“Looks like Rylie is telling Oscar a story about her doll,” Ray pointed to where the dog and little girl sat on the ground with her baby doll. Rylie was talking almost as much as her brother, trying to get her story out. The words were disjointed, but they made perfect sense to Rylie and Oscar and that was all that mattered.

 

“Can you say bye to Oscar?” Tony questioned as he picked Rylie up to put her in the wagon. Instantly, the little girl started crying, her hands reaching for the puppy. “Oh boy,” Tony whispered. “This is going to be rough.”

 

“I live just down the street,” Ray smiled. “What if we walked you home?”

 

“Think he’s ride? Maybe she’ll settle down if she can touch him.” Tony shrugged. “I’m still new at this, I don’t know if it will work or not.”

 

“My kids have four legs,” Ray laughed. “Let’s give it a try. Come on, Oscar. Let’s go for a ride. No, you aren’t getting your own wagon. You are just going to have to hang out with your girlfriend time to time.”

 

“Tony!” Rylie giggled. “Look Oscar!”

 

“You are one silly girl,” Tony chuckled as he watched Rylie lean over to whisper in the puppy’s ear. “Be gentle, Rylie.”

 

“Puppy had boo boo,” Rylie pointed to a spot on the side of Oscar’s head where the hair was still growing back. “I kiss.”

 

“Will be bite her?” Tony questioned softly. “I don’t have much dog experience; I am not trying to be offensive.”

 

“He’s never bitten anyone,” Ray smiled. “He’s cried and hid, never bitten. I think he will be very protective of her. It may be just as hard to get him away from her as it is her away from him.”

 

Oscar and Rylie chatted the entire trip back home. The little girl talking a mile a minute, the puppy barking when she stopped chatting and looked at him. Tony and Ray laughed, it was as if he was answering whatever it was that she had said.

 

“Here we are,” Tony sighed. “This isn’t going to be easy.”

 

“Tony!” Rylie put her arms up. “Out peas.” Putting the little girl on the ground, Tony watched as she walked up to the stairs to the house, took a deep breath and then let loose much to Tony’s amusement. “RYAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!”

 

“What’s wrong?” Ryan bolted out the front door with Jethro on his heels. “What?”

 

“Come see,” Rylie dragged her brother to meet the puppy. “This is Oscar!”

 

“You scared me so much, I most peed my pants!” Ryan shook his head. “Don’t scare me no more!” Taking a look at the puppy, Ryan was instantly in love. “This is one nice looking puppy, sir. Looks like he’s had a rough time.”

 

“He did,” Ray smiled. “You must be Ryan. Good to see you again, Gunny.”

 

“You too, Ray.” Gibbs laughed. “How’s Oscar doing? Finally settling down?”

 

“Yes,” Ray smiled. “That high side box idea of yours was great. He feels more secure, but can get in and out the front or back to roam freely.” Laughing Ray pointed to the front yard where Ryan, Rylie and Oscar were chasing each other in circles. “That dog is going to miss those kids.”

 

“Bring him over anytime you want,” Gibbs said softly. “Tony bought Edna’s house, we are combining our backyards. They will have lots of room to run with him.”

 

“I will do that,” Ray smiled. “I promise; I love seeing him so full of life. They are good for each other. Now, I need to get him home so he can eat. We have to keep a schedule or he gets sick.”

 

“Sounds like Ryan,” Tony smiled. “He’s got to eat three meals, four snacks or he passes out. Malnourished, long term effect.”

 

“Oscar has to have six small meals,” Ray smiled. 

 

“Ryan, Rylie,” Tony called out. “Oscar has to go home and eat dinner now. If he doesn’t eat, he will get all wobbly like you do, buddy.”

 

“It was nice to meet you, Oscar.” Ryan hugged the puppy. “Say bye, Rylie.”

 

“Bye,” Rylie hugged and kissed the puppy. “Come back a day.”

 

“He will,” Tony picked up the little girl as she waved good-bye. Thanking Ray, the family made their way into the house for their own dinner.

 

“You two have fun?” Gibbs questioned, Rylie was barely able to stay awake long enough to eat. Her little eyes were dropping as she reached for the next bite.

 

“We did,” Tony smiled. “I need to do that often; she gets lost in big brother’s shadow at times. I don’t want her to think she’s not loved.”

 

“That should never be a worry,” Gibbs snorted. “You are so in love with these children; you’re a great dad, Tony.”

 

Tony’s eyes filled with tears and for the first time, in a very long time, he allowed them to fall. The tears fell, there was no stopping them. Ryan was in the middle of taking a bite when he saw the tears fallings. Sliding off his chair, he slid around to Tony. There weren’t any words, Tony picked up the little boy and just help him close. Ryan didn’t speak or squirm, he just held on tight.

 

“You give the best hugs,” Tony wiped at his eyes, putting Ryan on the floor. “Thank you.”

 

Going back to his food, Ryan continued to eat. There was not a single word from the little boy, he climbed back on his seat and finished eating. Gibbs was a bit concerned, he figured the fact that he was so sensitive and loved Tony so much, he would have been crying too.

 

“Ryan?” Gibbs called softly. “You okay?”

 

“Yes,” Ryan nodded. “Is there more chicken, please?”

 

“There is,” Gibbs stood to get more food. “Buddy, Tony was crying. Did that upset you?”

 

“Nope,” Ryan smiled at his best friend. “Those are tears because he is so happy and has so much love in his heart. That’s a good kind, he just needed to let them out so he could refill with love.”

 

“How did you know that?” Gibbs questioned, the little boy was exactly right.

 

“I do that with My Grace!” Ryan took the plate. “Thank you for the more chicken. My Grace lets me get all my happy tears out so I have room for more. That’s what we do when we go on our walk to have talk time.”

 

“I never knew,” Tony whispered. “No wonder, he’s doing so well. She’s a blessing, Boss; a real blessing.”

 

“She’s kept it out of the official Children’s Services reports, Tony.” Gibbs watched as Tony realized what a gift Grace had given him by being so in love with the children. “We need to do something special for her.”

 

“I’m all over it,” Tony wiped at his eyes, pulled out his phone and took a deep breath. “Dr. Grace Confalone, this is Foster Dad extraordinaire, Anthony DiNozzo. We would like to enjoy your company tomorrow for breakfast, a surprise and lunch. Are you available a little earlier than our normal Saturday date?”

 

“Did she say yes?” Ryan whispered, he wanted to take Grace to Build-a-Bear, she was going to love it.

 

“She said yes!” Tony smiled when Ryan fist bumped Gibbs in excitement. This was his new favorite move and it made Tony laugh every time Gibbs found himself on the other end of it.

 

The morning was a flurry of excitement; Ryan was bubbling over to get on with the adventure. Grace, Ducky, Jimmy, Breena and Victoria were all waiting in the living room while Tony finished packing what he thought they’d need for the day.

 

“He’s kind of new at this,” Ryan explained. “He has to look at everything twice.”

 

“Where did you get Eeyore?!!” Grace was so animated, that Ryan melted right into her as he told her the story of the Disney store. 

 

“There was so much to pick from!” Ryan handed over his precious Eeyore. “Wait right here, I have something to show you. Rylie! Watch my Eeyore!” Turning to Jimmy, Ryan held out his hand. “Service please.”

 

“Who taught him that?” Ducky laughed. “He’s such a joy filled child.”

 

“I wish you guys could have seen him yesterday,” Breena leaned in. “We walked into the Disney store and he’s just spellbound. He whispered to Tony that he sees Eeyore. Tony was so great; he just took advantage of the moment and engaged all three kids in pure childhood magic. It’s all Jimmy and I can talk about. Victoria loves her Tigger and Dory. Tigger is taking a nap while we are gone. We had to tuck him in under the blankets. Dory, she’s not letting go of.”

 

“Hey guys,” Tony jogged down the stairs with Rylie and two bags. “Sorry, we had issues deciding whether Nemo was coming or Pooh.”

 

“My Grace!” Ryan was out of breath as he scooted down the stairs on his butt, his new friends clenched tight. “See, I got Squirt and Ray.” Ryan took back Eeyore and handed over his two other treasures. “I want to take one with us, but I am too old to have toys in the car like that.”

 

“Says who?” Grace gasped like she was wounded. “You are my little buddy; you aren’t allowed to grow up! You want to take a toy; I think you should take a toy!”

 

“I’ll take squirt!” Ryan beamed. “He’s easier told hold onto! I have to put Eeyore and Ray in my room.”

 

“I will take you,” Grace grabbed the stuffed animals and Ryan’s hand. Together, they made their way up the stairs talking about the Disney store and all the new clothes he got. “We’re ready, now.” Grace laughed when she came back down with the little guy still in the middle of a story. “I’m starving.”

 

“Me too!” Ryan headed for the door. “Come on everyone! We need food! Can we go see Elaine? I miss her, I need to give her a hug. It’s been a while. My Grace, she loves my hugs. You see, she gets a wobbly heart sometimes and my hugs and kisses from Rylie are just what she needs.”

 

“I see,” Grace laughed. “I have met her; she is a right fine lady.”

 

“Ohhhhhhhhh,” Elaine squealed when Gibbs came through the door carrying the little boy. Placing him on a stool at the counter, he stepped back, Elaine was already on her way around to wrap this child in the best hug in five states. “My precious Ryan has come back to see me. How are you, sweet stuff?”

 

“I’m great!” Ryan beamed. “How are you? Did you get over the gout?”

 

Laughing, Elaine hugged Ryan again. “Yes, I did. You were right about the magic hugs that day, they fixed me right up. Do you know, that I have never felt better in my whole life since I got magic hugs and kisses?”

 

“Elaine,” Ryan put his hands on each side of her face. “You make me a very happy man when you say those sweet things.”

 

“Okay,” Breena snorted. “That’s just too darn cute! Where does he come up with these things?”

 

“Movies and us,” Tony confessed. “He sneaks in and watches movies with me after I tuck him in at night. He really likes old black and whites.” Turning to look at where everyone was seated, Tony whispered. “Why don’t you take your break with us, we’ll buy you breakfast. Ryan can tell you all the stuff going on in his world right now.”

 

Elaine took the order of the group, added her meal amongst them. Ryan told her all about the new house and how it had no stairs that he had to worry about. He made sure she understood that his Popeye was just a quick dash through the backyard. 

 

Gibbs smiled, his mind wandering to the first time the little by ventured over with Tony watching from the window. He loved having them at the house, but part of him was really excited about this part. The part where he hears a little knock at the door, find his little buddy standing outside waiting for his Popeye just because he missed him.

 

“You okay?” Grace questioned softly, she was watching as Jethro’s focus shifted to the future, for a first time in a very long time.

 

“Yeah,” Gibbs nodded. “Was thinking about something.”

 

“Boy, you have a lot of fun stuff going,” Elaine exclaimed as she took a bite. “Do I get to come see your new house?”

 

“Of course! I want to show you my books! You wouldn’t believe how many I have now! I will read you three!” Ryan was quiet for a moment causing everyone to look at him. “I have to take a couple bites! My stomach is getting upset that I’m not giving it food.”

 

“Can’t have that,” Ducky commented from the booth behind them.

 

“We certainly cannot, Donald. It just simply, will not do!” Ryan burst out laughing when he was finished speaking Ducky. “I am so funny!” The crowd erupted into laughter, the best sound that Elaine could ever remember hearing in that diner.

 

Setting off to their destination, Grace sat between Ryan and Rylie chatting with both children, totally unaware of where they were going. Gibbs marveled at how much love and trust this woman had for his family. Ryan was ready to cry, he was so excited when they pulled into the mall.

 

“You okay, handsome?” Grace saw the tears starting to form. “What’s wrong?”

 

“I’m pretty excited!” Ryan whispered. He was shaking by the time Gibbs pulled him from the car. “I can’t wait, Popeye!”

 

“Buddy?” Tony placed Rylie in her stroller and moved around the front to stoop in front of his son. “You okay? Just excited?”

 

“Just excited! I promise, that’s all!” Ryan crossed his heart and took Grace and Gibbs’ hands. “We have to go!”

 

“Follow me!” Tony laughed as he pushed Rylie towards the entrance. “Hi Tasha! This is my dear friends Grace, Gibbs, and Ducky. This is Tasha, she lived in the building that the kids lived in. She’s a woman of independence now. Now, we have a great adventure waiting.”

 

“Can I get a hug?” Tasha questioned Ryan smiling when he launched himself into her arms. “I couldn’t sleep last night, I was so excited to spend the day with you.”

 

“I missed you,” Ryan started crying. “Do you pinky promise that you have good stuff now?”

 

“I pinky promise, baby.” Tasha picked up the little boy. “Let me tell you, I have a nice apartment. The social worker has helped me get this job, I am in college. I have food and clothes. Now, I have you and Rylie back. I’m good.” Tasha carried Ryan into the mall talking to him as they went. “This is the best day of my life, Ryan. I get to spend it with you.”

 

“My Grace doesn’t know where we are going,” Ryan whispered. “It’s a surprise to say thank you for helping us and loving us.”

 

“Ohhhhhhhh,” Tasha giggled. “That is one cool surprise!” Putting Ryan on the floor, Tasha winked at Grace. “When we get off the escalator, you are going to have to close your eyes.”

 

“Don’t worry about the steps, they just get you where you have to go and then you take a big step!” Ryan explained. He loved the escalator, he would love to play on it but it had lots of people.

 

“Big step,” Tasha giggled. “Now close your eyes, we won’t let you fall.”

 

Moving down the hall, they stopped outside the store. “Okay, open them, My Grace!” 

 

“OH MY GOSH!” Grace gasped. “I have always wanted to come here! This is awesome!” Swooping Ryan up, they made their way into the store. “I don’t know what to pick!”

 

“I have been thinking about it since yesterday and I still don’t know what to do!” Ryan sighed.

 

“Okay,” Tony laughed. “Everyone can pick two.”

 

“Anthony, please allow me to purchase something. Perhaps, I could dress all of them. I have far more money that I will ever be able to spend in my lifetime, spoiling these three children would bring me so much joy.” Ducky’s eyes danced with pure joy. “This is much more joyous that I imagined when Mr. Palmer called me last night. Look at their faces, those little girls are just so sweet studying each one. Young Ryan is shaking with pure joy. Please, Anthony.”

 

“Okay, Ducky.” Tony smiled. “Just know, this isn’t why we wanted you to come along.”

 

“Grand Ducky!” Victoria called out. “Help me! I dunno!”

 

“There are so many choices,” Ducky picked up his grandchild and carried her up and down the row of animals. “We can get 2. What about a kitty?”

 

“Ummm…” Victoria shrugged. “Dunno!”

 

“Ryan?” Grace watched as the little boy went bin by bin, touching and thinking. “How’s it going?”

 

“It’s okay,” Ryan smiled. “I know I want this one for sure! I never had a dragon before. Where is the name?” Ryan looked all over trying to figure out the name of the dragon.

 

“Oh I see it!” Grace picked up a tag that had fallen off the bin. “His name is toothless.”

 

“That’s the best name ever!” Ryan laughed. “Did you pick one?”

 

“Well, I was thinking I would give you and Rylie my picks.” Grace smiled as Ryan watched her. “You don’t like that idea?”

 

“No! You are supposed to pick one! Come on, I will help you find one. Do you want a Carebear or a My Little Pony?” Ryan looked up and down. “Oh what about that bear? It’s pretty nice.”

 

“I love it!” Grace smiled as she picked it up out of the bin. “Tasha, did you pick one?”

 

“Oh, I couldn’t.” Tasha shook her head. “I am just thrilled being asked to come with my buddies.”

 

“You can,” Grace smiled. “Tony said we can each pick two. Let’s go pick out two for you, one more for me and Mr. Ryan here, he needs to pick his other one.”

 

“I’m trying!” Ryan laughed when Grace tickled him. “It hard to pick.” Ryan walked towards his Tony only to stop in his tracks. “Tasha! It’s a monkey!”

 

“Where?!” Hurrying to Ryan, Tasha almost fell over excited about the monkey. “I love him! Oh My Gosh! He is so awesome.”

 

‘There is a penguin!” Ryan hopped up and down. 

 

“I can’t believe you remember that!” Tasha kissed the top of her friend’s head before picking up the penguin. She was thrilled, she loved both of the animals so much.

 

Gibbs had picked a dog. “Popeye!” Ryan giggled. “It’s dressed like a police man!”

 

“It sure is! You want to help me pick another one?” Gibbs and Tony had already discussed that their seconds were going to the kids. Ryan carefully picked up an Ewok, he studied it and handed it to Gibbs. “This is a mighty fine choice!” Gibbs fist bumped the little boy which made him smile. “What are you getting?”

 

“I want Chewbacca,” Ryan pointed to the toy just out of his reach. Tony had managed to pick Yoda and a pony. Rylie was carrying around a bunny and kitten; her arms clutching them so tight that Tony worried she would have a meltdown when it came time to stuff them.

 

The young man working the stuffing machine was fantastic, he chatted with the kids and adults. When all the animals were ready, he handed them back to their owners. “Okay, everyone grab two hearts, since each of you have two animals. We need to do the heart ceremony.”

 

Ryan was buzzing with joy. He was ready! Hold the hearts tight, he waited until Cory started.

 

“Here we go! Rub him on your head so they are oh so smart! Rub them on your ear so they are good listeners. Rub them on your lips so they give the best kisses! Rub them on your heart so they are full of love. Rub them on your tummy so they are never hungry and rub them on your funny bone so they laugh at all your silly jokes anddddddddddddddd now I want you to hold them really tight, close your eyes, and make a wish! When you are done, give the heart a kiss to seal in your wish!” Cory loved this part, the kids and adults always had a good time.

 

“You were fantastic,” Gibbs shook his hand. “Thank you.”

 

By the time they started for the car, Rylie and Victoria were antsy. “Tony, I have to go potty!” Rylie called out really loud. Swooping up the little girls, Tony and Jimmy found the closest bathroom.

 

“Geesh,” a stranger with his wife walked by. “Where’s your mother?” Without breaking his stride, he kept walking.

 

Ryan looked at Gibbs, he could see that his Popeye was a bit mad. Taking a deep breath, he stood up, held hands with Grace and Gibbs. Looking right in the direction of the stranger. “Excuse me, sir?” Ryan called out to the irritating man. “Sir?”

 

“Pardon me,” Ducky walked briskly until he caught up with the man. “That young man is calling to you.”

 

“Yeah,” there was a great deal of irritation in the man’s voice.

 

“You asked me a question, I wanted to answer, but you walked away. My mother died, she got cancer. I guess the best answer I have is that she is in the ground at the cemetery.” Ryan was shaking, he hated menacing looking men, but his Popeye looked so proud. “You really should use your manners when speaking to someone.”

 

“Come on, Ralph.” The wife pulled her husband along. “I told you that your mouth would get you in trouble someday. I didn’t think a five year old would be the one to put you in your place.”

 

“I’m six!” Ryan called after them. 

 

“That was so brave!” Grace praised Ryan. “You did the right thing making sure that Gibbs and I were right here with you. “That’s exactly how you stand up for yourself, but always make sure someone is around to keep you safe.”

 

“I was just answering his question,” Ryan explained. “My Tony says if your question is important enough to ask, you need to wait for an answer.” Picking up his Chewbacca and dragon, Ryan held them close. “I was just scared of him, that’s why I held your hands.”

 

“I back!” Rylie laughed as she crashed into Jethro’s legs. 

 

“These kids are so amazing,” Tasha smiled. “They were so scared to talk when they were at the apartments. The father would punish Ry if he ate more food than he thought he should.”

 

“You said you were going to rescue them,” Tony sat by Tasha. “Where were you going to go?”

 

“I didn’t know,” the young woman sighed. “I wanted to make sure I had a job and enough money saved so they had food. The rest, I thought we’d figure out as we went along. I just knew we had to get out of there.”

 

“Ryan talks a lot about movies,” Tony watched his son playing with his new toys with his sister and Victoria. “Did you sneak him into the movie theater?”

 

“I would sneak him out of the apartment,” Tasha smiled. “We had permission to be at the movies. They’d even save us popcorn and water. Sometimes, they’d have left over hot dog buns. We’d toast them and put peanut butter on them. They saved my life, Tony. I wanted to die, but because I wanted to help them I kept living. I went to a social worker at the community center, she got me into the system. Which got me my apartment and living stipend. It took weeks for her to get permission to go with me to the apartment, we were going to get Ryan and Rylie out. We went and their mom’s body was being carried out on a stretcher. I heard you asking about them. That’s when we left, I knew if you worried enough to look for them that’d you find them a home.”

 

“I sure did that,” Tony laughed. “I’m glad we found you. What do you say to some lunch? I heard Rylie’s belly growling a minute ago. Ryan’s will be soon, he’s a growing boy.”

 

“I heard that,” Ryan laughed. “I haven’t grown in a long time. I am stuck at six.”

 

“You have been six for ten years now,” Tasha laughed as she moved to sit by Ryan. “I think you are really twenty-six.”

 

“No way!” Ryan laughed. “If I was, I would have bigger muscles and I could drive a car.”

 

“If you could drive a car, where would you go?” Grace questioned.

 

“I would go from my house to see Popeye and then to see you. I would go to the beach and I would go to the forest!” Ryan stood so he was by Grace’s legs. “Would you go to the forest with me?”

 

“Why do you want to go to the forest?” Grace asked softly, everyone was listening to the dreams of the little man.

 

“Because, it has magic in it. You should see all the stuff that happens in my story books!” Ryan giggled. “I want to go on an adventure like them!”

 

Gibbs watched Tony, he could see the wheels turning. He couldn’t help but smile, he knew that somewhere in the near future, a wooded adventure was on the horizon.

 

Lunch was busy, everyone chatting about their day. Hugging Tasha goodbye, the gang exchanged phone numbers with their new friend. By the time they got in the car, they were starting to settle down. That was until, one sign caught Ryan’s wandering eye and life, was about to be an adventure.

 

“My Tony?” Ryan looked at all the animals on the sign. “What’s that place?”

 

“It’s called Roer’s Zoofari,” Tony explained. “It has all sorts of animals at it that you can feed, see and pet.”

 

“He’s shaking,” Grace smiled. “Are you excited?”

 

“It’s like a dream come true, My Grace.” Ryan pointed to the big arch opening, there was no way that Tony could not take them. 

 

“Grace? Do you have time?” Tony sighed, he didn’t want to cause issues.

 

“You bet I do!” Grace smiled. “Time and a camera! I didn’t know what we were doing so I put an empty memory card in my camera and fresh batteries! I’m ready to see these animals!”

 

“Think Palmer will follow us in?” Gibbs snorted with laughter as Jimmy buzzed past them.

 

“Did you see this sign?” Palmer pointed. “Breena is about to cry, she’s so excited to bring Victoria here. Dr. Mallard can’t stop smiling.”

 

“Ryan’s shaking, Rylie’s passed out cold.” Tony laughed. “She’ll wake up pretty quick.” Turning to the family, Tony smiled. “Let’s put our Build a Bears in the back so we can hide them under blankets and lock things up. I want to refill water bottles at the water fountain before we go. I need to make sure I have snacks, in case you get wobbly. We may have to run in this shop first.”

 

“We need to get some sun screen for them,” Gibbs started towards the survival shop. “Ryan? You coming?”

 

“On your six!” Running as fast as he could, the little boy caught up with his Popeye, they were going on safari!


	18. Chapter 18

Ducky watched as Tony lovingly tucked away all the plush toys from their adventure. He stood in amazement as the man that he had known for fifteen years pulled out the stroller, put his little girl into it. He opened the bags that he had lovingly packed earlier and placed in the back of the vehicle. 

 

The water bottles were emptied and refilled so they were cold, the snacks for Ryan were moved to the bag on the back of the stroller, the foster dad was more than ready for this unexpected stop. Ducky was impressed, his heart so full of love and pride for his friend.

 

“Look at you!” Tony’s voice carried as Ryan emerged with Gibbs from the survival store. “You are all decked out for Safari! Hat, sunglasses, water canteen and vest.”

 

“My Popeye said this was a must,” Ryan smiled. “We got hats, sunglasses and sun lotion for the girls.”

 

Tony leaned down to apply sun block to his little man. The little boy was bouncing with excitement. "Ryan, I need you to eat a snack. I don't want you to get wobbly while we see the animals."

 

"I'm too excited," Ryan whispered, his eyes never leaving the front gate.

 

"You hold him," Grace smiled as she pulled the top off a pudding container. "I've got it. Ryan, what do you see?" Spooning in the pudding, Grace smiled as she watched Ryan stretch his neck to see.

 

"There's a goat," Ryan whispered. "In my one story, the goat used his head to knock into Bobby and he knocked him on his butt!" Opening his mouth for another bite, Ryan kept searching. "There is a girl holding a turtle."

 

"What do you think of turtles?" Tony questioned as Grace threw away the container and wet a napkin in the water fountain.

 

"They are so cool, My Tony!" Ryan smiled. "They have their house on their back! If they are walking along and want dinner, they just sit down and go home."

 

"You feel better?” Grace asked as she cleaned up his face. 

 

“I am ready to go,” Ryan wiggled and wiggled until Tony put him down. “Let’s go!”

 

“First stop,” Tony looked inside the gait. “Look at the little peeps! Baby chicks.”

 

“They are so cute.” Ryan approached cautiously, he didn’t want to scare them. They were so used to being handled they hopped right over to him. He was so gentle as he petted them. He held one carefully in his hand so Rylie and Victoria could see. He vibrated with pure joy the whole time. Kissing the peep, he put in back in the coop. Stopping long enough for Grace to wipe off his lips, she was a bit paranoid about animal germs, he searched for his next stop. Grabbing Tony’s hand, he pulled him towards the goats.

 

Handing over some money, Tony smiled when he turned to his little fella. Handing him a bottle, he walked Ryan over to the goats where one of the babies immediately latched on much to Ryan’s delight. “Hold onto me, My Tony! This baby is strong!”

 

“I’ve got you,” Tony laughed. “He is strong; I think he is really thirsty.” There was a pause when the goat was done before it let out a burp that made Ryan explode in laughter. “Wow!” Tony gagged. “That’s some gross goat breath.”

 

“That was the best thing ever!” Ryan gently petted the goat. “A baby goat is called a kid. That’s the best name ever! Bye kid! I have to go meet the other animals, but I will be back and I will get you another drink before I go home.”

 

Tony tried to be one step ahead of his little man, the rest of the gang followed closely. Buying feed sticks, the delighted dad watched as Ryan’s eyes landed where he hoped they landed next.

 

“WHOA!” Ryan stepped back. “Popeye,” Ryan looked around quickly reaching for Gibbs when he managed to kneel down so he could hear his little buddy. “Those are Budgies! Just like in our favorite book, Popeye.”

 

“I see,” Gibbs smiled. “I’m so excited! Let’s get some feed sticks and see what happens.” Turning to Tony, he paused to smiled. “Is it okay if I do this one?”

 

“More than okay,” Tony nodded. “I know how much you two love that book about Buddy Budgie.” Tony had found the book when he was standing in line at the grocery store, he figured that he could use the colorful pictures to start Rylie recognizing the different animals. Little did he realize, Ryan found the book when they were unpacking the groceries. The little boy loved to help, he would pull things from the bags and hand them to the men, but on book day, he sat down and read the whole thing to his sister, twice. When they were done putting away the food, Gibbs picked up the kids, walked them over the sofa and listened as Ryan read the book a third time and fell totally in love with the moment.

 

“My Grace!” Ryan squealed as a bird landed on his head. “Get a picture of this! We need it for our picture books.”

 

Grace was already busy snapping away, she had a lot of great shots for the family enjoy. It was in that moment that Gibbs and Tony both realized, they needed to find an attraction that would put their friend at the side of the little boy to make memories.

 

Ryan held a feed stick in each hand watching in amazement as the birds sat so comfortably eating their treat. Every now and again one would land on his head which would send him into a fit of giggles. Gibbs was on his knees beside Ryan holding his own feed sticks watching totally amazed at the winged creatures.

 

“Look at all the colors,” Gibbs whispered. 

 

“I want to touch one,” Ryan whispered loudly. “Can you watch my six?”

 

“I’ve got your six,” Gibbs laughed. “Touch away, go slow.”

 

“My Tony!” Ryan gasped. “You have to come pet this Budgie. It is so soft.” Tony handed Rylie over to Grace and made his way towards Ryan and his Budgies. “Do you see all the pretty colors, My Tony?”

 

“I do,” Tony smiled as he gently ran a finger over the wing of the bird. “They are so soft. Are you having a good time?”

 

“No,” Ryan shook his head. “I’m having the best time EVER!” Ryan giggled as the birds flew away. “I have to go to the bathroom, I think we better hurry.”

 

Swooping the little boy up, Tony ran for the bathroom. As Ryan peed, he snickered to himself how things sure looked different now with his children. The first thing he looked for each area they walked to was a bathroom.

 

“WHOA!” Ryan pointed to where the giraffe had his head and neck over the fence. “He’s so tall!”

 

“Would you like some carrots to feed him?” Tony pointed to where they could buy feed. “You don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

 

“I want to!” Ryan moved swiftly to get close the giraffe, the little boy had no fear of the animals. Seeing a new friend, the animals nudged Ryan with his nose until the little guy started scratch between the nose and eyes. “Does that feel good? I have some treats coming for you. I hope they give you more than just carrots! That would be so boring.”

 

“Here buddy,” Tony handed him a carrot while pouring some of the feed into his hand. “Now this next one we are going to get to see his tongue at work.”

 

“It’s already working,” Ryan laughed as the giraffe slurped up the carrot. “That’s the best thing ever!” Turning to find his sister, he ran over to her and took her hand. “Look at the giraffe! It’s nice!” Ryan put Rylie’s hand on the face and helped her pet gently. “See nice!”

 

“So big!” Rylie’s eyes grew huge when the giraffe leaned over and nudged her brother. Soon what they expected to be tears of terror turned into fits of giggles when it happened again. “Funny! Tony! Funny!”

 

“It is!” Tony laughed as he picked up the little girl so she could get closer. “Nice baby.”

 

The Zebras, gators, and lions were nice to look at, but the animals that the children loved the most were the ones that they could touch. They petted pigs, miniature ponies. They got a good look at deer, bison, the monkey exhibit and turtles. 

 

“Ryan,” Grace whispered, her eyes wide with excitement. “Will you ride a camel with me?”

 

“Yes!” Ryan was crying, he was so excited. The zoo worker was fabulous as he strapped Ryan into the front carrier and helped Grace to sit behind her little buddy. Quickly wiping at his tears, Ryan held on tight as the animal stood. “WHOA! We’re so high, My Grace! I can see the whole world up here.”

 

“This is so cool!” Grace laughed from behind the little boy. On the ground, Tony was busy snapping picture after picture on Grace’s camera. This woman was so sweet to love his kids as much as she did, the best thing he could do would be to preserve this memory with Ryan digitally.

 

“Excuse me, sir?” Ryan called down to the handler. “What’s this camel’s name?”

 

“This camel’s name is Nutmeg,” the handler answered. “She’s four years old and loves children. She had a baby a few months ago. Would you like to go see the baby? Nutmeg loves to show her off.”

 

“I would!” Ryan called down. “Nutmeg, I want to meet your baby.” Ryan watched closely as they got closer to where the baby was. “The baby is so beautiful. Does it ever get petted?”

 

“It does,” the handler signaled Nutmeg to get down so he could get Ryan off to see the baby.

 

“If she’s a new mom,” Grace questioned. “Why is she giving rides?”

 

“Well, I think the best way to describe it is post-partum depression. We had kept her away from everyone and only with her baby. These last couple weeks, she’s not been as attentive to peanut until we had her start giving rides again. Now, when she comes home from work, they feed and play. It gave her a new lease on life, I guess you could say.” Taking Ryan to Peanut, the handler put him on the ground by the baby and Nutmeg. “She’s only giving light rides. I watch carefully to make sure I don’t overtax her. If she can get some people love, she does great.”

 

“Nutmeg,” Ryan scratched the camel’s side gently. “Your baby is so beautiful. You are a good mom!” The kindness was rewarded when the camel bowed her head and allowed Ryan to scratch her by her ear. “Good girl, Nutmeg.” Turning to the handler, Ryan smiled big. “Does she have treats? I want to give her a treat! I have dollars for it in my pocket.”

 

“We have special nuggets,” pulling a couple from his pouch, the handler gave them to Ryan. “This one is on me, buddy. She really likes you.”

 

“I really like her too.” Ryan gently fed Nutmeg, he rolled his eyes when Grace wiped his hands off with an antibacterial wipe when he was done. “She’s a bit crazy with the wipes.” Ryan said to the camel. “It’s not because you are bad, she’s just being a good friend.”

 

“Ryan?” Tony walked up to the little boy. “Why don’t you pose with Nutmeg and Peanut so I can get some pictures, I think these will be great in our picture book.”

 

 

Ryan was a little ham, he posed with Nutmeg, then Peanut. He got in the middle to pose with both of them, then he pulled Grace in the picture. After Grace, he got Tony then both Tony and Grace, he was having the time of his life.

 

“Where is my sister?” Ryan looked around. “She should meet Peanut.”

 

“She fell asleep,” Tony sighed. “I think it’s been a pretty big day.”

 

“Yeah,” Ryan giggled. “Poor kid, it took a lot out of her.”

 

“When he talks like he’s fifty, it cracks me up,” Grace laughed. 

 

“Nutmeg, I think you should stay and play with Peanut. She looks like she misses her mom today.” Ryan started walking back down the path while the handler put mother and daughter in the fence together. “Thank you, sir. That was the best thing ever!”

 

“You are welcome! Next time you come back, you come find me. We’ll get even more treats and I’ll give you a longer ride!” The handler shook Tony and Grace’s hands. 

 

“I heard his stomach growling,” Grace pointed to where Ryan stopped. “What’s he looking at?”

 

“Shhhhh!” Ryan put his finger to his lips. “It’s a peacock! That’s the girl and that’s the boy. The girls are ugly; the boys are beautiful.”

 

“How do you know all this stuff?” Tony questioned. “You are so smart!”

 

“It’s in my books, My Tony. All those books that you got me, they are the best! I read them sometimes at night when you are sleeping and I can’t get my eyes to go to sleep.” Ryan giggled when the male charged the female to round her up.

 

“Do you have a lot of trouble getting sleeping eyes?” Grace was worried.

 

“Nope,” Ryan shook his head. “Sometimes, I have to go to the bathroom and I can’t go back to sleep. I read a book and try again.”

 

“Do you know that you can go get Gibbs or Tony when that happens?” Grace prodded softly.

 

“Of course!” Ryan smiled. “I go to sleep after a book, it’s okay. I like my books, I know lots of stuff because of them.”

 

“I am hungry,” Tony stretched. “Think we can go feed that goat another bottle then go get some food?”

 

“Yep,” Ryan hugged Tony around the waist. “Thank you for letting me see all these animals, My Tony.”

 

“You are welcome, Ryan. I had a lot of fun. We will come back again soon. I think that maybe we should bring Belle here; she would love to see you with all these animals.” Tony spoke softly as he picked up his son.

 

“My Tony?” Ryan snuggled close. “I want it to just be me and you one time.”

 

“I would like that,” Tony smiled. After another go at giving the goat a bottle, the family was headed to eat. “I can’t believe Victoria didn’t like the animals. Poor Breena, she was so excited to show her.”

 

“Didn’t help that Ducky wasn’t too fond of a few,” Gibbs snorted. “He couldn’t get away from the llama fast enough.”

 

“You okay, Ryan?” Tony called softly as he drove, not getting an answer, he looked in the rearview mirror to find Ryan sleeping soundly, his head leaning against Grace.

 

“He’s worn out,” Grace smiled. “I love every moment of this.”

 

“We should grab lunch to go,” Gibbs suggested as he turned to look at the exhausted babies. “We can feed half asleep kids better at home.”

 

Grace held Ryan while Tony held Rylie. They ate their lunch before trying to wake the kids enough to eat. “Baby? Can you wake up to eat something?” Grace called softly.

 

“My Grace?” The little boy blinked up. “My peepers just won’t stay open, that was a big day.”

 

“It sure was,” Grace smiled only to become concerned when Ryan jerked awake.

 

“Where is Toothless and Chewbacca?” Tears were already forming. “I didn’t put them away for safe keeping!”

 

“Relax,” Grace picked Ryan up and carried him to the living room where she had tucked Toothless and Chewbacca into Ryan’s Spiderman sleeping bag. “They are all safe and sound, I put them there so they could get a nap too.”

 

“What’s for lunch?” Ryan asked when his tummy growled really loud. “I’m starving.”

 

“Pizza!” Tony called out excitedly. “I got you some noodles too.”

 

“I love you, My Grace.” Ryan hugged his friend. “I had fun on the camel with you.”

 

“I had a blast!” Grace laughed. She held Ryan while he ate his pizza and noodles. He drank a class of juice and a glass of ice water. By the time he was done, he was quickly losing his battle to stay awake.

 

“Will you nap with me?” Ryan turned to snuggle into Grace’s neck. “I want you to stay more.”

 

“I will, sweetie.” Grace carried Ryan to the reclining chair where they snuggled in for a nice nap while Gibbs took Rylie and the sofa. “Where are you going, Tony?”

 

“I want to go over to the house, I need to check on something. I will be right back.” Tony headed out the door knowing the children were in great hands.

 

“The new house doesn’t have stairs, My Grace! I don’t have to hold hands to go to my room!” Yawning, the little boy fell asleep before his friend could answer.

 

“Dad,” Tony sighed with relief. “Thank you so much for hanging out here today, I really appreciate it.”

 

“No problem,” Senior pointed to the bedrooms. “They set up the furniture just like your diagram. I have to say, son. I do like the room that you have for Gibbs, it’s going to be therapeutic. The guest room, is very comfortable. I’m glad you finally got yourself a bigger bed.”

 

“I needed more room,” Tony smiled. “Ryan and Rylie like to crawl in for stories. It’s become a thing. I put them to bed, they wait until I go in the bedroom to get my computer to do some work. They come toddling across the hall with a book. Ryan reads to us; they go back to sleep.”

 

“Why don’t you start them off with you?” Senior questioned with a puzzled look.

 

“It’s their thing,” Tony shrugged. “I don’t want it to stop; I love it. I can picture myself coming home after a long case and just snuggling with them over a book.”

 

“Here comes their toys,” Senior pointed to the truck backing up. “Where did you go after the bear place?”

 

“The old Reston Zoo,” Tony smiled as he opened the door. “Ryan saw the sign, I couldn’t resist. Breena was just as excited, but Victoria hated it and they had to leave. I may have to rent out Ryan, he would love it.”

 

Tony helped unload the toys, the set them up in the play room. The workers were so considerate, they placed the furniture where Tony pointed. They helped unwrap toys and took them away all the big trash. The playroom looked amazing, Tony was so excited to show the children.

 

“Junior,” Senior called from the kitchen. “I’m going to go; I have a date. I’ll be back in a few days,” Senior waited for Tony to greet him.

 

“Come for dinner this week?” Tony smiled when his father nodded.

 

“I’ll bring cookies and brownies” Senior stopped to look at his son. “I want to get to know those children, just need to ease into it. This is a lot to take in, son.”

 

“A lot of demons to overcome?” Tony questioned softly.

 

“Yeah,” Senior nodded. “The therapist you recommended is helping. I am seeing him twice a week until I’m confident enough to be a good dad to you and a grandfather.”

 

“I’m proud of you,” Tony smiled. “I am going to lock up, I need to go check on the kids, make my grocery list so I can get my fridge filled up. I want to get their clothes washed, folded and put away.”

 

“Ryan’s not going to know how to act when he sees he has more underwear,” Senior laughed. “That kid is a real character.”

 

The rest of the day was uneventful, the kids played with their Build a Bear toys, read books and looked at Grace’s pictures. Ryan was so excited for her to print them out so they could be in the picture book. 

 

Sleep came quickly for all; they were so tired they didn’t move until the sun was coming through the windows the next morning. Tony was the first up and dressed, ready to go. Gibbs, Rylie and Ryan followed behind at the smell of food cooking.

 

“I need to go get groceries for the new house,” Tony explained. 

 

“The house without steps?” Ryan asked as he took a bite of his waffles.

 

“Yep! The house without steps!” Tony laughed. “I want to get the fridge and cupboards stocked up.”

 

“I want to help!” Ryan hurried to put on his shoes with this PJs. “I’m ready.”

 

“You finish eating,” Tony laughed. “We’ll get our day clothes on first, we’ll go.”

 

Shopping with Ryan was an adventure. They shopped for fruit, he had to look at all the choices before deciding what he might like to try. Fresh vegetables were the same, Tony couldn’t wait until the garden could be picked.

 

They managed to pick up every single thing they could think they would need from toilet paper to yogurt. “My Tony?” Ryan watched as Tony put the last bag in the car. “When does Popeye get to see his surprise?”

 

“Well,” Tony smiled. “I thought we could put the groceries away, work on the room together. Once we are done, we will have lunch at the new house!”

 

“YES!” Ryan fist pumped. “I can’t wait for him to see all the love.”

 

Tony and Ryan worked on the bedroom until they felt it was perfect. Gibbs walked through the backyard with Rylie, he wanted Ryan to see just how easy it was going to be to see Popeye.

 

“Hi Popeye!” Ryan hugged his best friend and his sister. “Do you want to see the house with no stairs?”

 

“I do!” Gibbs laughed as he put Rylie down. What Ryan didn’t realize was they were going to do a tour which would reveal their new life. 

 

“This is our play room!” Ryan pushed the door open to find it all set up. “WHOA! This wasn’t here before, Popeye! Look at all the stuff.” Wandering to the table, he started to hop up and down with excitement. “I have magic markers in lots of colors!”

 

“I want to see Rylie’s room.” Gibbs said with a smile as he took the little girl’s hand. They wandered down the hallway and opened the door. The room was done in pink, white and ruffles. There were dolls, balls and puppies all over the place. Rylie was immediate drawn to her rocking chair where she sat down, rocked and refused to move. “I think she likes it.” Gibbs laughed.

 

“This is my room over here,” Ryan opened his door. “Holy Cow! Look at my bed, it’s beautiful.” Ryan moved around the room stopping at his book case. “I have books! Look at all my books, Popeye!”

 

“Can I show you something?” Gibbs opened the closet door to show Ryan all the clothes including his new underwear. “Look at all your underwear! You still have twenty and four pair at my house.”

 

“I am rolling in them,” Ryan touched every pair. Pulling himself away, he had a mission and it was an exciting one. “Come here, Popeye! My Tony! I’m ready.”

 

“I’m right here,” Tony laughed, he had been following them room to room.

 

“Close your eyes,” Ryan pulled on his friend’s hand until they were by his door. “1, 2, 3. Open them!” The doors popped open revealing a bedroom that nearly took Gibbs’ breath away. Tastefully done in navy blue, red and white, he looked around at the bedding, wall decorations and the doors to the patio. Pictures of the team, the children and the family Gibbs lost years ago adorned the surfaces. There were little touches that made the room feel like home. “What do you think?”

 

“It’s great,” Gibbs choked out. “I can’t believe you did this for me.”

 

“For all you have done for me over the years, this was nothing. I want you to have a home wherever we are,” Tony hugged his friend. “I want you to know that you are always welcome here, we want you to be our Popeye!”

 

“He already is, My Tony!” Ryan giggled.


	19. Chapter 19

Director Vance called Gibbs back to work before his leave was up; they had caught a case that needed his best team on the job. A child, Ryan’s age was murdered and Vance knew if he could count on anyone to get justice for this child, it would be Gibbs. The entire team had been deeply touched by this one, each of them having bonded with the children in the prior weeks. 

 

“Caught the killer,” Tim’s text read. “Killed him. Writing reports then Gibbs is yours.”

 

“What kind of shape is he in?” Tony replied. He needed to mentally prepare for what was to come. Gibbs may want to drown his sorrows in the bottom of a bottle and just pass out under his boat. Ryan had been watching out the back door on and off all day waiting for signs that his buddy came home. 

 

“Rough,” Tim’s text read. “He’s banged up pretty good won’t let Ducky touch him.”

 

“Got it covered,” Tony replied. Now, he had to explain this to Ryan. This little boy was going to be the key to getting Gibbs through the nightmares. “Buddy? I need to have a man to man talk with you. That is if you have a minute.”

 

“My Tony!” Ryan looked up from his project. “Of course, I do. I’m making Popeye a picture. See! It’s me, Rylie, you, Popeye and the dog we are going to get someday.”

 

“That is a great picture!” Tony laughed as he touched the dog. “You really liked Oscar didn’t you?”

 

“Yep!” Ryan giggled. “He digs us! That dog is just full of Rylie and Ryan love. Now, My Tony, lay it on me.”

 

“Gibbs had a tough case,” Tony picked up his little fella and carried him to the rocking chair. “He had to catch the bad guy that hurt a little boy.”

 

“Did the boy die?” Ryan questioned softly, tears in his eyes.

 

“He did,” Tony wiped the tears that started to flow. “Gibbs got the bad guy. He’s got some bruises and stuff from working so hard to catch him. We are going to have to give him a lot of love. He may want to be left alone for a little while.”

 

“Personal space?” Ryan questioned softly.

 

“Yeah, sweetheart, personal space. He may not want to be alone, he may want to hold you and hug you. The little boy reminded him of you, that really upset him that someone could hurt a little boy.” Tony watched as Ryan’s face changed expression. “What’s wrong?”

 

“Me and Rylie could have been like that little boy if you hadn’t saved us.” Ryan wrapped his arms around Tony’s neck and started to sob. “I wish that little boy had a My Tony and My Popeye. I don’t like this.”

 

“I know,” Tony started to wish that he hadn’t explained the situation to the little boy. “We’re going to keep you safe, my precious boy.”

 

“When is Popeye coming home?” Ryan wiped at his tears. “If he got hurt, he needs a doctor!”

 

“Let’s see how bad it is first,” Tony said softly. “He is pretty stubborn.”

 

“Don’t I know it!” Ryan sighed. “My picture is done. I want to go into his room. Do you think that is okay?”

 

“What are you going to do in there?” Tony turned to check on Rylie. The little girl was working hard with puzzles that he gotten her.”

 

“I think we should make his bed ready,” Ryan slid off of Tony’s lap. “We need to make sure he can get some sleep. Is he going to have bad dreams, My Tony?”

 

“He might,” Tony answered softly. “We can handle it though,”

 

“He’s going to need lots of love,” Ryan smiled brightly as he skidded off for his room. Rushing around the room, he pulled out all his favorite books to read with his Popeye. He put them on the bedside stand so he was ready to read his Popeye to sleep. Rushing back to his room, he grabbed Mr. Elephant, it was a gift from his solo trip to the zoo with his best friends. Rylie and Grace had gone for a girl’s day, leaving the boys free to take Ryan to a zoo to see even more animals.

 

“Tim just texted me,” Tony said with a sigh. “Gibbs is on his way home now. I don’t know if he’s going home or if he’s going to come here.”

 

“We can watch for the lights at his house,” Ryan pointed towards the sliding glass door. “If he goes to there, I will go over all by myself and get him, My Tony.”

 

A knock at the door pulled Tony away from his son’s plan. “I’ll be right back.”

 

“You need a hand?” Grace questioned from the porch. “Heard about the case from Director Vance, I wanted to be here to take care of Rylie while you and Ryan take care of Popeye. I brought my bag, just in case we need it.”

 

“We’re watching to see if he goes home,” pointing to where Ryan was parked looking out the window, his superman flash light in his hand. He was ready to go get Popeye if he needed to. “He wants to go solo, but I am worried.”

 

“Gibbs won’t hurt him,” Grace reassured. “He may hug him to irritation, but not hurt him.”

 

“Hi My Grace!” Ryan flew into his lady friend’s arms. “I have missed you! Come see what I did for Popeye! ‘Member when you told me that you sometimes have to give up stuff you like to help other people?”

 

“I do,” Grace smiled with pride. “Oh my gosh! You gave him your books and your elephant. Ryan, that is so amazing.”

 

“I love him with all my hearts, My Grace. I will do anything to make my Popeye feel better. Are you going to be his doctor if he needs one? If he doesn’t give you some co-poperation, I will have a talk with him.”

 

“Deal!” Grace shook Ryan’s hand, she loved how big of a heart he had. “Ryan? Mind if I ask you a question?”

 

“What’s your question?” Ryan tossed the response over his shoulder as he looked out the window towards Popeye’s house. 

 

“How’s come you never want to be mean? Isn’t that what you saw at your other house?” Grace was trying to word her question carefully.

 

“Well,” Ryan sighed. “Come in here, my Grace. I can’t see much from this window.” Walking into the kitchen, Ryan waited for Grace to have a seat beside him as he looked out the window. “My father was mean; my mother was mean too. She didn’t hit us, she just didn’t give us all the stuff we get now like food and juice. All that mean stuff made us sick and upset. My sister is a mess, but getting better. I don’t think people should be like that, because I didn’t like how it made me feel, My Grace.”

 

“That is a very good answer,” Grace pulled Ryan onto her lap and cuddled him while they watched for Gibbs. It wasn’t long before the light in the kitchen came on. Ryan grabbed his flashlight and ran out the backdoor before Tony could even pull on his shoes. 

 

“I’ve got Rylie,” Grace whispered. “Go, text me so I know what’s going on.”

 

By the time Tony made it across the yard, Ryan was knocking on the door. Tony could see his friend hurry through the kitchen to answer it. The door opened and Ryan was picked up, his arms going tightly around his buddy’s neck. There were no words, just hugs and Tony felt himself starting to cry. There was so much pain, so much love, but so much family to process through all of it.

 

“Boss,” Tony called softly as he watched Gibbs brace himself against the door frame to keep from falling. “How banged up are you? Did you hurt your chest or knee?”

 

“No,” Gibbs pulled his head out of the side of Ryan’s head for Tony to see.

 

“Okay,” Tony gently wrapped an arm around his friend to steady him. Sending Grace a text that said get your bag ready, they made their way across the back yard. “Grace came over, Vance told her about the case. She’s not going to shrink your head; she’s going to patch it up. Grace figured that Ryan and I could look after you while she looked after Rylie.”

 

“Okay,” Gibbs mumbled.

 

“Ry? Can you breathe in that hug, buddy?” Tony was concerned, his son was so quiet.

 

“I can,” Ryan sniffed. “Can Grace fix up Popeye? He’s pretty hurt.”

 

“She can,” Tony reassured. “Boss, why don’t you let me carry him or we can let him walk.”

 

“No,” Gibbs snapped, he wasn’t letting go.

 

“Can you at least lean on me?” Tony queried. “I don’t want you two to fall.”

 

By the time they got across the yard, Gibbs was exhausted. “Don’t sit down, Popeye.” Ryan wrapped his legs around Jethro’s waist. “Let’s go to your room.”

 

Gibbs world almost crumbled when he entered his room, the elephant and books standing out showing how much love was being poured into taking care of him. “I’m filthy.” Gibbs mumbled as he allowed Ryan to slide to the floor.

 

“Buddy, I got this. Go ask Grace if she can get the plates down so you can set the table. We’re going to eat dinner as soon as we get him a shower.” Tony winked at his little helper, smiling when he ran out of the room on his mission. “Your stinky butt needs to get in the shower, I will get you some clean clothes out. Do you need Grace before your shower?”

 

“No,” Gibbs took a deep breath. “Think I’m going to need your help though,” Lifting his shirt for Tony to see the colorful bruising that was splayed across his back. “Bit dizzy too. Probably because my last meal was here, two days ago.”

 

“Boss,” Tony gasped. “Okay, let me get your clothes, then we’re going to do the shower thing just like we did after your surgery. There is a bench in there for you to use, I will wash and rinse everything except those things that are yours to handle.” Tony was gentle as he scrubbed away the dirt and grime. He used the excuse of washing Jethro’s hair to look for any lumps or bumps that could have happened in the scuffle. “Okay, you’re smelling much better. You dry off while I go find your slippers. Don’t be a hero, you need some food before I let you on your two feet solo.”

 

“Hey,” Grace said softly. “Let me in there as soon as you get him dressed, I want to give that eye and good look and I brought him something to boost his sugar level until we get dinner placed.”

 

“Go ahead in,” Tony smiled as he peeked inside the bathroom. “I’ll get the kids wrangled and the food on the table. I can’t thank you enough for this.”

 

“Hey Popeye,” Grace smiled at her friend. “Let me see that eye, it looks pretty painful. I want you to eat these jelly beans, Ryan sent them in for you. I told him you needed some candy to help perk you up. He informed me that these are your favorites, he’s been saving them for you for two whole days.”

 

“He’s right,” Gibbs ate a few of the candies, he wanted to save some to share with his little man and Rylie. “I’m okay, Doc.”

 

“I’m not so sure about that,” Grace gently felt around the eye. “You will be with some food and sleep. Director Vance said this was a rough one; he’s even going to have some nightmares about it.”

 

“We are all going to,” Gibbs sighed, he was tired.

 

“I want to check you over,” Grace said softly. “Can you let me at least get a set of vitals before we eat?”

 

“Aww, Doc.” Gibbs grumbled. “I’m fine, let’s just go eat.”

 

“I didn’t want to have to do this,” Grace sighed as she walked to the bedroom door. “Ryan, I need your help sweetie. He’s being a horrible patient.”

 

Ryan hurried into the room, stood in the doorway to the bathroom and crossed his arms. “Popeye, listen up. You need to let My Grace do what her heart is telling her she needs to do. Go ahead My Grace, if he gives you problems, I got it covered.” Leaning back, Ryan took a deep breath and let Gibbs worst nightmare happen. “Oh Doctor Taft,” Tad yelled. “We need you.”

 

“Giving the lady problems, Gibbs?” Cyril asked as he walked into the bathroom. “My understanding from Ducky is you got knocked around pretty good, refused to let him look at you, the proceeded to drive yourself home when you shouldn’t have been behind the wheel of a car.”

 

“Sounds about right,” Gibbs whispered.

 

“Fix him up,” Ryan barked the order. “After he’s fixed up, we need a man to man talk.”

 

 

Ryan turned and left the room, he knew that Gibbs couldn’t mess with Taft. Walking into the kitchen, Ryan gently set another place so their newest visitor could join them for dinner.

 

“Okay,” Cyril steadied Gibbs as he walked to the table. “He’s all yours, Ryan. We checked him over, I am going to go get some medicine filled for him. You take care of business, young man.”

 

“Cyril, there is a pharmacy a mile away; I’ll keep a plate warm for you.” Tony smiled as he watched Ryan push a chair up to where Gibbs was seated.

 

“My Popeye,” Ryan put his hand on Jethro’s arm. “You got to take care of yourself, man. My heart can’t take it if you got bad hurt. You are my best friend along with My Tony; I can’t be your little buddy if you aren’t okay.”

 

“You worry about me?” Gibbs was a bit shocked. “I’m sorry, Ryan.”

 

“Don’t worry about that,” gently, Ryan stood up. “I love you, My Popeye.”

 

Tears stung the older man’s eyes as he let the words sink in. “I love you, too.”

 

Dinner was full of conversation, Ryan had to tell Gibbs all about the two days he was working. He was animated, full of giggles and fun. By the time the meal was finished, everyone seemed much calmer. 

 

“Why don’t we get you tucked in?” Grace said softly as she watched Gibbs struggle to keep his eyes open. “We’ll check you over one more time, get your meds in you then my assistant, Ryan, can read you stories until you fall asleep.”

 

“I’m ready for that!” Ryan hopped up and down. “I even got three whole new books at the library today. He’s not read those yet! Just wait until he hears these stories! They are the best ever!”

 

Tony got the children ready for bed so they could snuggle with Gibbs once Grace and Taft were let them into the room. As soon as they had the green light, the little ones crawled in beside their best buddy and looked at books with him until Rylie fell asleep her little head resting on Jethro’s side. Ryan snuggled in, opening one of his new books, he began to read.

 

Gibbs didn’t fight sleep, he allowed it to wash over him. The feeling of the kids close by keeping him grounded. Tony hurried to shower and change, he locked up the house and soon found himself crawling in with Gibbs and his babies. 

 

Jethro stirred around 2 a.m., a dream threatening to wake him from his much needed sleep. Tony placed his hand on the top of the older man’s head while Ryan started talking so that Gibbs could hear him. Somewhere in the middle of telling Gibbs about making paint, he fell back to sleep.

 

Ryan managed to slip out of bed, hurry to the bathroom and get back in without waking his Popeye. The sound of four rumbling stomachs woke him with a laugh two hours later. “We sound like we haven’t eaten in a month.”

 

“Popeye!” Ryan got up on his knees, took Gibbs’ face in his hands and studied his face closely. “Are you better?”

 

“Because of you guys, I am.” Gibbs smiled. “I don’t have to work today; I think we should do something fun.”

 

“The doctor’s orders are for you to take it easy,” Ryan giggled. “They put me in charge of that before they went home. I was thinking about it, I think we could watch movies, color pictures, read books, eat, take naps, play a few games.”

 

“Sounds like heaven to me,” Gibbs smiled. “You are a good nurse, Ryan. You ever think about what you want to be when you grow up?”

 

“Well, I would like to be taller,” Ryan fell back on the bed. “I want to do so many things, I’m not sure. My Grace says I have lots of time to narrow down my options. I’ve been thinking about being a scientist or a baker.”

 

“A baker?” Tony tried to contain his laughter, the jump from scientist to baker was a big one. “Why’s that?”

 

“Well, if I can bake then I can make sure the whole world has cookies. Maybe if everyone had a cookie, they would be nicer.” Ryan shrugged.

 

“That’s a good idea,” Gibbs praised.

 

After breakfast Ryan was playing in the play room when Gibbs made his way slowly in there to check on his little ones. Ryan had all his stuffed animals lined up on the floor and he stood on the chair to his desk that Gibbs made.

 

“Listen up, everyone. We have a big job to do today. Today, we have to take care of my grandpa. He’s going to need some TLC, that’s what My Grace said. Can we do this together?” Ryan was speaking from his heart, a heart that just made Gibbs’ swell with love and pride.

 

“He called you grandpa,” Tony whispered as he placed a supportive hand on his friend’s back. 

 

“Dad,” Ryan called out. “Can we watch The Good Dinosaur today?”

 

Stunned silent, Tony couldn’t find the words to speak, the air to breathe. He couldn’t believe what just happened, his heart felt like it was going to explode.

 

“Can we?” Ryan tried again.

 

“Yeah,” Tony nodded as he wiped a tear.

 

“What’s wrong?” Ryan looked at the tears on both of his best friend’s faces.

 

“You said grandpa and dad,” Tony whispered. “We are so happy that we can’t keep it from leaking out.”

 

“Whoa,” Ryan giggled. “I have been practicing it to see what it sounded like, it must have just slipped out. They are my favorite words and I never had me a grandpa before.”

 

“They’re our favorite words too,” Gibbs smiled. “Now, tell me about this Dinosaur.”


	20. Chapter 20

Ryan was so excited! Today, he was going to go see where Tony worked. They had dressed Rylie in the cutest outfit they could find. Her hair had little bows in it, the big brother in Ryan was ready to show off his sister. He knew that important people worked at the same place as his Tony, he just didn’t know which important people.

 

“Hello,” Vance greeted the little boy at the entrance. “How are you, Ryan?”

 

“WHOA!” Ryan saluted Director Vance before hugging his legs. “Hi sir! I ride the bike you gave me every single day. My dad lets me go for a count of twenty.”

 

“Your dad does?” Vance smiled. “Who is your dad?”

 

“Right there!” Ryan pointed to Tony. “My Tony! That man is nuts about me and my sister! He’s got it bad for us.”

 

“Lay it on me,” Vance stooped down to Ryan’s level. “Is he treating you okay?”

 

“Can you keep a secret?” Ryan looked around when Vance nodded. “I have forty-eight total underwear.” Looking around, Ryan watched to make sure nobody else was looking. “He got me squeeze yogurt to try in two kinds. Best of all, I got four books at the library!”

 

“Dude,” Vance looked around, he was enjoying this game. “What flavors?”

 

“Berry and strawberry,” Ryan cupped his hands over Vance’s ear and leaned in for the mother of all secrets. “He got us kites.”

 

“NO!” Vance gave a stunned look. “Did you take them flying yet?”

 

“Yes!” Ryan hopped up and down. “You should see it soar! It goes way up high!” Putting his hands over his mouth, “I’m sorry I didn’t use my inside voice, I got excited.”

 

“I’ll tell you a secret,” Vance leaned in. “I’m the boss around here!”

 

“This is a really big place,” Ryan looked around. “Do you ever get lost in here?”

 

“Once or twice,” Vance chuckled. “Does he realize who is here?”

 

“Nope,” Tony beamed. “I came to talk to you about the consulting position and to sign all the paperwork to take me out of active field work.”

 

“You ever think about teaching?” Vance looked down at the kids, Rylie was playing peek-a-boo with the guard. “Never mind, that would take you away, consulting is better.”

 

Vance’s office was a great place for the kids to hide from each other. Rylie was getting good at keeping her brother guessing, that was until she started giggling and he found her. 

 

“You know, they are very imaginative,” Vance pointed to where Ryan was making shadow puppets on the wall. “You are doing a good job.”

 

“Thank you, Leon. I wasn’t sure about this at first, I didn’t know if I could do it. Now, I can’t imagine my life without them in it. Even my father has come around, he spent yesterday at the library with us. They have story time, Ryan loves it. He often challenges the reader, it’s amusing. After that, we got his books. My dad was amazed at how well he knows the staff and where the books are.”

 

“He’s bright,” Vance smiled. “Elf Lord answered my email, they are down in the squad room.” Turning towards Ryan, Vance called him and Rylie over. “Do you two want to go see where Tony’s desk was?”

 

“We have to get his stuff,” Ryan smiled. “I get this Mighty Mouse stapler for my school papers.”

 

“Let’s go get it!” Vance picked Ryan up while Tony got Rylie. The ride in the elevator was full of giggles as Ryan counted down until they got to their floor, he is imitating the Count on Sesame Street as they went. 

 

“5, rut rah rah, 4 rut rah rah,” laughing at himself, the little boy wasn’t sure why he was being carried, he was six after all. “You carry me so I don’t get arrested?” Ryan questioned, his voice carrying through the bull pen immediately notifying Gibbs to his surprise.

 

“This is my desk,” Tony pointed out. “These are my things that we are going to take. We’ll have to be very easy, we’ll put them in the box and take them home.”

 

“They are so cute,” Bishop commented, causing Ryan to turn around. 

 

“Thank you,” Ryan smiled, his eyes looking at the other desks. “My Tony?” Ryan pulled on his dad’s leg. “Is that My Popeye?”

 

“I don’t know,” Tony pretended to study Gibbs closely. “Kind of looks like him.”

 

“Can you carry me closer?” Ryan puts his arms up for Vance to pick him up. Getting closer, the little boy leaned in and took a deep breath. That was all he needed before he launched himself at Gibbs. “I missed you so much! I have so much to tell you. I went to the library and I got four books. There is one about boats and another one about growing veggie tables in the house. I got two that are stories so we can read for good dreams. You won’t believe it! I got a sticker for asking the best questions at story time and My Tony got my strawberry squeeze yogurt. I saved you one. You have to try them.”

 

“Who are you?” Gibbs teased.

 

“Don’t kid a kid, Popeye.” Ryan sighed. “It’s not nice. My sniffer can sniff you out no matter what! I got the best sniffer in the universe.” Turning mid thought, Ryan spotted McGee. “Hi Officer Tim! How’s Lilah?”

 

“She’s good! Missing you two like crazy.” Tim smiled. “We’re so ready to go camping now that you have a bigger place for us to have adventures!”

 

“We can live off the land now! Our garden has veggie tables in it that we can eat!” Ryan beamed with pride as he wiggled a bit to sit where he could see, but still hold onto his Popeye.

 

“Well, I heard rumor that we had special visitors.” Ducky smiled. Ryan wiggled off Gibbs’ lap, looking him square in the eye. “Don’t go away!” Rushing to Ducky, Ryan hugged him tight! “I got a book for us to read!”

 

“You did?” Ducky’s heart was so full. “What is it on?”

 

“It’s about a Scotty Dog named Charlie! He really gets in a jam! You won’t be able to put it down!” Looking around Ducky, Ryan saw Palmer. “Jimmy! How’s it going buddy?”

 

“It’s awesome now that I get to see you!” Palmer hugged the little boy before swooping Rylie up in his arms. “How are you?”

 

“I’m fantastic! This place is magic! My whole family is here except My Grace.” Ryan sighed. Wiggling down, he was walking back to his Popeye when he heard the voice that he longed to hear.

 

“Actually, I am right here.” Grace smiled when the little boy broke out into a happy dance before almost knocking her off her feet with a hug. “My Grace! It’s been a bazillion years!”

 

“It’s been three days,” Grace snorted. 

 

“That’s a bazillion years to a kid like me,” Ryan explained. “My Tony! I need a word.”

 

“What’s up?” Tony stooped down to see his little guy.

 

“Do I have enough dollars in my pocket to take everyone to get some food?” Pulling his money out, he handed Tony his cash while looking around to see his friends. 

 

Tony exchanged some bills for larger denominations, handing the wad back to his little man, he nodded. “Excuse me, Director Sir?”

 

“Yes?” Vance smiled, he did enjoy this little boy.

 

“Could they be excused to get some food? You can come too! I have enough dollars to feed my family today.” Ryan waited, he watched as Vance pretended to think it over. “Please, sir! I’m feeling a little wobbly, myself. I could use a bite.”

 

“How can you resist him?” Bishop whispered to Grace.

 

“I can’t,” Grace smiled. “They light up my day; I have a standing date with them and I find myself excited every time it’s my day with the kids.”

 

“Okay,” Vance nodded as he watched the little boy do his happy dance. “Where are we going?”

 

“I don’t know,” Ryan sighed. 

 

“Popeye?” Ryan turned to find Gibbs. “What’s good around here?”

 

“Tofu,” Gibbs teased.

 

“No ‘fence,” Ryan shook his head. “I would rather eat the bag it comes in. Got any pizza around?”

 

“Yep,” Gibbs nodded, taking his little friend’s hand. “Lead the way.”

 

“Everyone follow me, single file, in an orderly fashion. Don’t push or shove, wait your turn, say please and thank you. Don’t burp or fart in public.” Ryan reviewed the rules as he got on the elevator. "Which button do I push?"

 

"The L," Gibbs said, watching to see what the little boy did. He stepped back, looked at the panel then proudly pushed the L. "That's good work!"

 

"Popeye," Ryan took Gibbs' hand. "Do you ever get lost in there? It's so big!"

 

"Nope," Gibbs shook his head. "I have been practicing so I don't get lost."

 

"That's just good sense," Ryan praised his best friend. "You are pretty smart," swinging Gibbs' arm as they stepped off the elevator, the little boy was more than happy to just go wherever his best friends took him.

 

As they were leaving the pizza parlor, Tony took Grace, Palmer and Ducky off to the side. “I was wondering if you are available for dinner tomorrow? Victoria and Breena too, Jimmy.”

 

“I am,” Grace smiled. “My husband is still out of town.”

 

“I would be delighted,” Ducky nodded as he hugged Rylie, he simply loved cuddling with the little girl.

 

“Ryan?” Palmer tried to look up to where the little boy was riding on his shoulders. “Would it be okay with you if I bring Breena and Victoria to your house for dinner tomorrow?”

 

“Yes,” Ryan giggled. “We can have veggie tables from the garden! Wait until you see them! They are so big and they taste so good!”

 

“What time, Anthony?” Ducky questioned as he moved Rylie to his hip.

 

“Six,” Tony held his breath, he hoped they could join them.

 

“Perfect,” the three said in unison.

 

“Ryan,” Tony called up his little buddy. “We need to invite Popeye to dinner.”

 

“My Popeye!” Ryan giggled as Palmer put him on the ground. “Can you come to our house for dinner tomorrow? My Tony says Six and it will be me, you, My Grace, My Ducky, My Jimmy, Rylie, Breena, Victoria and My Tony.”

 

“I can do that,” Gibbs nodded, he wasn’t sure what Tony was up to, but he would support whatever was going on with his friend. “Do you want me to bring anything?”

 

“I don’t know,” Ryan patted Tony on the leg. “Do you want My Popeye to bring anything?”

 

“Nope,” Tony smiled. “We got it all covered.”

 

“Nope, we got it all covered, My Popeye. You can relax and I will read you a story!” Ryan motioned for Gibbs to lean down for a secret. “Think you could stay the night? I miss cuddling.”

 

“I think I can do that,” Gibbs smiled. “I have the whole weekend off!”

 

“YES!” the happy dance that Tony had taught him made everyone laugh.

 

Rylie was wearing a yellow dress with her yellow duck slippers and yellow bows in her hair when everyone arrived. Ryan was dressed to impress, he had on his blue jean shorts that he loved so much, a Superman shirt with a cape that hung off the back. He was feeling like a superhero today, helping his Tony get ready. 

 

“Man,” Palmer commented to Ryan. “I love that shirt!”

 

“It’s the best!” Ryan giggled. “Victoria and my sister are playing already! She needs friends like Victoria!”

 

Dinner was fun, the kids chattered as they ate, keeping everyone entertained. Ryan was full of stories about the library, the bookstore, the grocery store and all the places he’d been in the last week. Rylie and Victoria shared food and giggles. 

 

The guests and gone to the living room to talk, drink some coffee and digest to make room for the cake that Tony had said was coming. The ringing of the doorbell caught everyone off guard, except Tony.

 

“Come in,” Tony smiled as Belle entered with a man in a suit. “Thank you so much for coming out.”

 

“Hi!” Ryan ran to the door. “I don’t have any donuts for you! Want a yogurt? It’s strawberry and you squeeeeeeeeeeeeze it.”

 

“That would be awesome,” the man followed Ryan into the kitchen leaving everyone confused.

 

“That’s a friend of Ryan’s. He was in his office earlier in the week, Steven shared his sacred donut with Ry. They had a great time.” Tony explained.

 

“Who is he?” Gibbs looked at Tony a bit confused and concerned. Tony had not mentioned having to take Ryan to see anyone. 

 

“Member I told you about my room? Want to see it?” Ryan pulled on Steven’s hand. “This is my room! This is Rylie’s room! This is our play room and school room. Come back to my room, I have forty-seven and one underwear!”

 

“Wow!” Steven looked around taking everything in. “This is fantastic.”

 

“My veggie tables out here,” Ryan opened the back door and walked Steven across the yard. “This is my friend, the frog. His name is Sponge Bob. I peed on him by accident one day, we got him all washed off and we made up. We got him a frog house, it’s much safer for a guy like him.”

 

“How’d you come to pee on him?” Steven questioned.

 

“See, I was wet from swimming, I had a grape popsicle and I had to pee. My Popeye said I could pee by the garage so I could hurry to my popsicle before it melted all over My Grace, she was holding it for me. I was hurrying, he was buried in the weeds until I peed then he hopped out. He was pretty upset.”

 

“How’d you fix it?” Steven was totally engrossed in the conversation with the little boy.

 

“Well, I told him that I’d look before I peed from now on. Popeye got the garden hose and we gently rinsed him off. I got down, looked him in the eye, man to man and said I’m sorry! He hopped off and it was in the past.”

 

“Who lives here?” Steven pointed to Jethro’s house.

 

“This is where My Popeye lives.” Ryan walked over to the door. “See, he put a door bell in that is my size. When I miss him, my Tony watches me and I run over here and ring the bell. My Popeye opens the door, he swoops me up and gives me the best hug ever!”

 

“What happens then?” Steven turned to see Gibbs is standing off to the side.

 

“Well, we do stuff like the garden or read books. He’s my grandpa, I never had one of them before. He’s really good at it. He had a little girl, her name was Kelly. A bad man killed her and her mom, he had broken heart until he got a Tony, Rylie and a Ryan. He’s still kind of sad about it, but he smiles now and he didn’t really do that before.”

 

“Is this your swimming pool?” Steven questioned softly.

 

“Yes, Sir! My Grace got it for us. She’s one of my best friends! We splash her and she doesn’t get mad. We have a date every single Saturday, she has play time with us, we eat lunch and cuddle. Between you and me, I think she’s got it real bad for us.”

 

“Sounds like it,” Steven chuckled.

 

“Anything else you want to show me?” Steven looked around the yard taking in the children’s toys neatly placed in a bin on the porch. 

 

“Well,” Ryan tried to think hard. “Did you see all our food? We didn’t have that when we lived with our mother and father. My Tony sure knows how to take good care of us! He’s great at it. Did you know if you have a problem that you don’t freak out? We just talk it out.”

 

“That’s a great policy.” Steven smiled. “Let’s go back, I want to give Tony some paperwork and meet your family.”

 

“My sister was playing with her friend, Victoria. She might ignore you, but she’s just a kid.” Ryan explained.

 

“Who do you play with?” Steven stopped and sat down on a kitchen chair to talk to the little boy. “Do you have friends?”

 

“Yep! I have Todd, he lives over there. We play all the time. I have nine friends at story time, we go to the imagination station after the book is over and play. On Wednesdays, I go to gymnastics and we play hard. I don’t want to be in the Olympics or anything but it is fun. My sister goes to Tumble Tots, she gets to roll all over the place.”

 

“Wow,” Steven smiled. “Sounds like you have lots of friends.”

 

“I do,” Ryan nodded. “My Tony said I need to be around kids because I will be a six year old adult if I don’t.”

 

“He makes a great point,” the suited man laughed. “Now, let’s go meet these people.”

 

“Okay, this is My Ducky!” Ryan pointed out. “He works in ‘Topsy. He is a nice doctor, he’s got the best stories!”

 

“Hello, I’m Dr. Donald Mallard, I am the medical examiner for NCIS.” Shaking hands, Ducky stood back trying to figure out exactly who this man was.

“This is My Jimmy, his lady, Breena and that over there is their little girl, Victoria. She’s my sister’s best friend. My Jimmy works with My Ducky in Topsy.” Ryan explained and Jimmy nodded in a polite gesture.

 

“This is My Grace,” Ryan pointed to his friend. “She’s a head Shrinker, but I don’t think it works. Nobody got a smaller head yet. Maybe she needs more practice.”

 

“This is my grandpa! This is Leroy Jethro Gibbs! He’s a super hero at NCIS where My Tony worked. He helps save people, find people and make bad guys wet their pants when he catches them.” Ryan wrapped himself around his Popeye’s side. “He is the best story reader ever and he cuddles like the best I know!”

 

“That’s his house back there?” Steven pointed through the porch doors.

 

“Yep! We are the best of friends! I am always welcome at his house and he is always welcome at mine. He is going to spend the night tonight, he has his own room. I helped pick out his stuff! Popeye, let’s show him.” Pulling his Popeye down the hallway, Ryan opened the door. “This is the Grandpa room!”

 

“What happens in here?” Steven walked around, a smile on his face as he looked at all the pictures that were now spread all over. Gibbs obviously was a big part of the children’s lives; the mutual love was evident.

 

“We read stories, we snuggle. That’s about it, we have a play room for everything else.” Ryan turned when he heard a noise. “Belle! I have missed you! You cut your hair! It looks mighty pretty! Did you see the books I got at the library three days ago? We are going back tomorrow! The lady at the library says they won’t run out of books for me to borrow, she digs me! She said she is always on the lookout for books that I will like now!”

 

“What did you get?” Belle started towards the play room. “NO WAY! You got one about a Scotty Dog! Did you read it to Ducky yet?”

 

“Not yet,” Ryan smiled. “I am in a little bit. Mr. Steven, My Ducky is from Scotland, you should see his slides! I want to visit someday, but I have to go with My Ducky because he knows his way around.”

 

“I see,” Steven smiled as he moved down the hallway. “Can you come listen to what I have to say?”

 

“Yep!” Taking Belle and Popeye’s hands, Ryan headed down the hallway to the play room.

 

“Okay, so I see everyone giving me the look trying to figure out why I am here. Tony has made some very important decisions that he needs my help for.” Steven explained then took a seat.

 

“Ryan,” Tony called to his little boy. “I was wondering if you and Rylie would like to get adopted?”

 

Tears were in the eyes of every single person in the room as they waited for Ryan to answer.

 

“You mean so we could be your kids forever?” Ryan’s voice was so soft; he was so emotional. “My Tony, I have wanted that for almost my whole life!”

 

“Well, if this is okay with you.” Tony took a deep breath, he was trying hard not to sob. “Judge Cartwright could sign the papers and you are mine forever!”

 

Little hands wiped furiously at the tears that were streaming down his face. Turning to Steven, he hurried over to him. “Please sign them.” 

 

Signing and stamping the papers, Judge Steven Cartwright handed them over to the little boy. “Here you go, these say that you are officially a forever family!”

 

“YES!” Ryan broke out in his happy dance with Tony and Jimmy joining him. “Daddy! This is the best thing in the universe.”

 

“Yes, it is.” Tony whispered as he picked Rylie up only to put her down when she hollered, she was playing and he disrupted her. “Well, I guess Rylie will celebrate later.”

 

“Kids,” Ryan shook his head. “My Popeye! I get to keep you for all my life!”

 

 

“That makes me very happy,” Gibbs whispered. “Very, very happy.”


End file.
